Blog użytkownika:Shadaro/Zabij albo zgiń
Witam! Jakieś ~3 lata temu zaczęłam opowiadanie (jako Saphira2002) pod tytułem „Zabij albo zgiń". Ostatnio postanowiłam wrócić i dokończyć to, co zaczęłam (nigdy nie sprecyzowałam o jaki następny weekend chodzi). Zaczniemy wpierw od nowych wersji wcześniej opublikowanych rozdziałów. Nie będzie też żadnych nawiązań do JWS3, ponieważ nie widziałam tego jeszcze oraz 3 lata temu było tylko planem Dreamworks. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się to opowiadanie :) Prolog Stoick bezsilnie patrzył jak dwuskrzydłowy smok zabiera od niego Valkę. Jego skarb. Żonę. Matkę syna, którego trzymał na ręce w tej chwili, z którym właśnie wpatrywał się w malejący punkcik na nocnym niebie. Jego wzrok został zakryty przez płaszcz łez. Opuścił głowę i kątem oka zobaczył sylwetkę swojego dziecka. Ukochanego małego synka. Jedna łza wyznaczyła swoją drogę na jego policzku. Otrząsnął się jednak gdy usłyszał huk z dachu, a zaraz po nim złowieszczy ryk. Natychmiast uniósł głowę, mrugając kilkukrotnie by odgonić łzy i móc spojrzeć prosto w oczy gada. Trójkątny pysk z mnóstwem wystających zębów z dolnej szczęki i skośne oczy znajdowały się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Zamachnął się toporem, który trzymał w prawej ręce, smok odsunął głowę do tyłu, by uniknąć broni. Koszmar Ponocnik gniewnie mrużąc oczy i wydając z siebie długi, cichy syk, zaczął schodzić na podłogę – wpierw kładąc na zniszczonym drewnie lewe skrzydło i zaraz po nim prawe. Zmuszał człowieka do wycofywania się pod ścianę, przechodził przez ogień z łatwością, bardzo powoli zbliżając się do Stoicka i jego syna, jakby myślał, że się jego boją. Aczkolwiek wódz się nie bał. Zatrzymawszy się w takiej pozycji, by jak najlepiej osłonić dzieciaka, zacisnął mocniej palce na toporze i wyczekiwał odpowiedniego momentu do ataku. Smok widząc błyszczące w płomieniach ostrze, zatrzymał się, warknął i odsunął głowę. Nabrał powietrza przez nozdrza i... Wydarł się z bólu, plując ogniem w już i tak pożerany przez płomienie dach. Opadłszy na deski, nie poruszył się, nawet gdy większość zarwała się pod jego ciężarem, sprawiając, że jego ogon i nogi zwisały teraz przez dziurę w podłodze. Stoick wyrwał swoją broń ze skrzydła Koszmara i wytarł ją o jego zielone łuski. Krew powoli spływała po boku Ponocnika i wraz z nią wylądowało na ziemi trochę mięsa, które nie mogło się utrzymać na uszkodzonej kości. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak wodzowi, który lustrował tego potwora raz po raz, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Właśnie przed jego obliczem leżało stworzenie wszelkiego zła w kompletnym bezruchu. Ba! Leżało bezwładnie na jego podłodze, przed jego nogami, w jego domu jakby było jego zwierzątkiem. Natomiast smok zmagał się z przeogromnym bólem, nie tylko fizycznym, ale także psychicznym. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie poleci – jego skrzydło było kompletnie zniszczone. Zdawał sobie także sprawę z tego, że bez możliwości latania nie uda mu się przeżyć na wolności. Czuł się naprawdę bezsilnie. Nie był w stanie już niczego zrobić poza pluciem ogniem na lewo i prawo oraz podpalaniem się. Nie należało to do najlepszych mechanizmów obrony – nie mógł korzystać ze swoich zdolności zawsze, a bez możliwości ewentualnej ucieczki był skończony. Dlatego teraz nie obchodziło go, co zrobi z nim wiking – po prostu leżał i czekał. Czuł, jak jego ręce zaczynają się trząść z podniecenia, a ciało wypełnia adrenalina, gdy myślał nad tym jakże niezwykle interesującym zjawiskiem. W głowie powstawały coraz to nowsze schematy, jak mógłby to wykorzystać. I nie zamierzał zwlekać. Wybiegł z resztek budynku, ignorując płacz syna i smoka. Jego nagłe pojawienie się, do tego w takim pośpiechu, szybko przykuło uwagę wszystkich wikingów. Wojownicy szybko zebrali się na placu, który był otoczony kilkoma domami, wielką salą i kuźnią oraz znajdował się na środku wyspy. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i zawiedzeni. Smoki odlatywały z ich zwierzyną, na domiar złego większość broni uległa zniszczeniu, podobnie stało się z ich odzieniem i domami. Nawet przez hałas, jaki tworzył odlatujące gady, dało się słyszeć palone drewno. Niektórym nawet zbierało się na wymioty od smrodu siarki i spalenizny. – Czy są jakieś smoki w sidłach?! – wykrzyknął Stoick, stając na środku placu. Jego głos był pełny podekscytowania, a ręka trzymająca topór ciągle się luzowała i spinała. Ludzie spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Ta noc na pewno nie należała do udanych, była wręcz katastrofalna, więc nie mogli pojąć radości ich wodza. Jednakże wszyscy po chwili mruknęli w potwierdzeniu. – Jakie to smoki? – zapytał, tym razem nieco spokojniej. Sączyślin wyszedł na sam przód, tak by być, jak najbliżej wodza. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna napiął dumnie pierś, jakby chciał pokazać, że to właśnie on gołymi rękami złapał te smoki. – Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, dwa Zębacze i Gronkiel – wyrecytował, jakby uczył się tego całe życie i zaczął oczekiwać pochwały. – Dobrze. Zabrać wszystkie na arenę i związać tak, by miały napięte skrzydła. Sączyślinie, weź wodę i kilku ludzi by pomogli ci przenieść Koszmara z piętra w moim domu również na arenę. Wydał rozkazy i wszyscy od razu się rozbiegli. Prawie nikt nie miał pytań – został jedynie Pyskacz, przyjaciel wodza bez prawej ręki i lewej nogi oraz blond wąsem do klatki piersiowej. – Stoick?... Gdzie Valka, co się stało? – zaczął pytać, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na łzy dziecka i czerwoną kreskę po lewej stronie jego brody. – Zaopiekuj się Czkawką – powiedział, wpychając malucha w rękę kuternogi. Wódz szybko pobiegł w stronę areny, a Pyskacz tylko patrzył, jak się oddala. Jego umysł powoli przetrawiał to, co się przed chwilą stało. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach wraz z momentem, w którym Stoick zniknął z pola widzenia. Powoli zwrócił swój wzrok na dziecko, które patrzyło się przed siebie przymrużonymi oczkami. – Nie... I tym miłym akcentem kończymy prolog. Kolejna część będzie w następny weekend i tym razem ten nieszczęsny naastępny weekend będzie w następny weekend :') Rozdział 1 Czkawka z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Żwawo zaczął schodzić z pagórka, na jakim znajdował się jego dom i opuścił głowę. Nie chciał patrzeć na to, co działo się na głównym placu, nie chciał nawet słyszeć tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Śmiertnik Zębacz próbował wyrwać liny od swojej uzdy z rąk wikinga. Szamotał się niemiłosiernie i machał ogonem na wszystkie strony, by utrzymać dystans między sobą a resztą ludzi. Nie było to jednak wystarczające, by powstrzymać wszystkich i po chwili kilku rzuciło się na jego ogon, złapało za pętle odchodzące od grubego materiału, który był owinięty po całości kończyny i unieruchomiło go. Zaraz po tym smok zaprzestał jakiejkolwiek walki i został zaprowadzony na arenę, by ukarać go za jego nieposłuszeństwo. Natomiast Czkawka już od dawna siedział w spokojnym zaciszu kuźni. Dopiero gdy usłyszał żałobne pomruki Gronkla, który siedział niedaleko niego, zaprzestał oglądania własnych projektów siodeł i uzd. Spojrzał na zwierzę, które całe było w łańcuchach i poczuł ogromny żal. Gdyby nie on to mieszkańcy Berk wybiliby wszystkie smoki, jakie znajdowały się na wyspie i wróciliby do swoich starych metod, jakimi było proste wrzaśnięcie „do ataku" i ruszenie do walki na śmierć i życie. Aczkolwiek on koniecznie wtedy potrzebował uwagi i uznania swojego ojca i koniecznie musiał je dostać. Czy żałował stworzenia tego sprzętu? Zdecydowanie. Czy zrobiłby to ponownie? Nawet tysiąc razy, gdyby musiał. – Przepraszam... – wyszeptał, patrząc prosto w żółte oczy gada. Z powrotem zwrócił swój wzrok ku projektom. Czuje trochę dumy, ponieważ Stoick dotąd chwali się jego dziełami oraz stał się w wiosce kimś więcej niż zwykłym synem wodza, który nigdy nie zostanie wodzem. Nienawidził cierpienia, nienawidził krzywdzić innych, ale też cierpienie i krzywdzenie były jedynymi rzeczami, jakie go otaczały i nie było możliwości zmiany tego, nieważne jak bardzo by tego chciał. – O, Czkawka! Nie zauważyłem cię tam, co tak wcześnie przyszedłeś? – zakrzyknął Pyskacz. Chłopak podskoczył i od razu odwrócił się w stronę swojego mentora. Od razu uznał, że już nigdy nie przyjdzie wcześniej, ponieważ donośny głos wikinga był w stanie dosłownie obudzić martwych, a on sam nie chciał zbyt wcześnie dołączyć do niewyspanych nieboszczyków. – A, wiesz, robota sama się nie zrobi, nie? – spróbował zażartować, wciąż trzymając się za serce, które przeżywało zawał. Kowal zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu. – I takie podejście to ja lubię! – stwierdził, przyciągając Czkawkę do uścisku, a chłopak w odpowiedzi zaczął się śmiać. – Dobra młody, czas zabrać się do pracy. Mamy mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia dzisiaj. Bez dalszego obijania się, zabrali się do dosyć radosnego popychania się co kilka minut i rzucania w siebie skórami (które zawsze zakrywały w całości chłopaka). Skończyli, dopiero gdy słońce już prawie w całości zniknęło za horyzontem i pomimo nawału pracy to i tak radośnie spędzili ten dzień. Nawet Gronkiel patrzył się na nich z ciekawością i czymś, czego Czkawka nie potrafił nazwać. ~~*~~ Pyskacz układał wszystkie bronie, projekty, nieskończone siodła i surowce, tak by zachować chociaż pozory porządku w swojej kuźni. Podgwizdywał coś pod nosem i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego smoczemu kompanowi również podoba się ta melodia. Nienawidził smoków, w końcu właśnie przez nie został kaleką, aczkolwiek nie lubił też cierpienia. Zastanawiało go czy w ogóle istnieje osoba, która tak po prostu lubi jakiekolwiek cierpienie. Nie był zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji, jaka panowała na Berk. Sprawiali tym gadom mnóstwo cierpienia, zabierali w zasadzie sens istnienia, ale nie mieli też innego wyboru. Gdyby tak po prostu dali smokom robić to, co zechcą, to straciliby wszelkie zapasy jedzenia, a bez jedzenia wszyscy wymarliby z głodu. Musieli walczyć o swoje życie i Pyskacz był gotowy zrobić prawie wszystko dla swojego przetrwania. Mimo wszystko nie był brutalem. Skoro wykorzystywał to biedne stworzenie do pracy, jaką było podgrzewanie pieca i odział je w łańcuchy na tyle by najpewniej swoją masą przewyższały wagę Gronkla to chciał, by chociaż czasem było mu tutaj przyjemnie. Zależało mu na tym i starał się robić jak najwięcej rzeczy, które sprawiały mu przyjemność. Nagle usłyszał pomruk i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zaprzestał gwizdania i patrzył się na smoka. Widział, jak zniszczone są łuski stworzenia w miejscu, w którym znajdowało się stanowczo zbyt ciasne zapięcie na pysku, które zawsze zdejmował, gdy Czkawka wracał do domu oraz zakładał, nim wszyscy w wiosce się obudzili. Robił to już od kilku lat, ponieważ ufał gadowi i miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie zrobi. Do tej pory był nieomylny. Wziął skrawek jakiejś tkaniny, którą akurat miał pod ręką i zanurzył ją w wodzie. Wycisnął z niej wodę i powoli zaczął podchodzić z nią do smoka – chciał przetrzeć jego łuski i miał nadzieję, że coś takiego przyniesie mu chociaż trochę ulgi. – Pyskacz? Podskoczył, prawie wypuszczając szmatkę z dłoni. Szybko zarzucił ją na pysk smoka, by jak najwięcej nią zakryć i przyłożył palec do ust, mając nadzieję, że Gronkiel zrozumie ten gest. Wyłonił się zza ściany i spojrzał na Stoicka. – Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał z uśmiechem i podszedł do swojego przyjaciela. – Jest jeszcze Czkawka? – Nie, wyszedł jakiś czas temu – odpowiedział i zaprosił Stoicka do środka. Wódz skorzystał z inwitacji i z nienawiścią spojrzał na smoka, który wyglądał jakby spał. Nawet nie kłopotał się pytaniem o szmatę na jego pysku, uznając to za stratę czasu i nie jego sprawę. Zajął się oglądaniem rysunków Czkawki. Zauważył kilka nowych projektów, które głównie opierały się na zwiększeniu bezpieczeństwa ludzi i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ogromnym napływem dumy. Cieszył się, że jego syn stara się jakkolwiek zająć ludem i sytuacją na Berk. – A dlaczego go szukasz? – zagadnął Pyskacz, dla którego przeciągająca się cisza była dosyć niezręczna. – Muszę... porozmawiać z nim – odpowiedział powoli, nadal patrząc się na kartki z rysunkami. – Powiesz mu w końcu? – Co? – zapytał i spojrzał na kowala. – Że to już czas by przystąpił do... – Nie! – przerwał mu. – Nie powiem mu o tym. – Dlaczego? – Ponieważ nie nadaje się do tego. Pyskacz skrzywił się na tę odpowiedź. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że lepiej zna tego dzieciaka od jego własnego ojca. Widział jak codziennie stara się jakkolwiek zaimponować Stoickowi i irytowało go to, jak bardzo rudobrody był ślepy na to. – Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Całe dnie spędzam z nim, widzę, jak się stara. Do tego sam stworzył te wszystkie siodła, uzdy i inne cuda, które używane są przez wszystkich w wiosce. Dlaczego miałby sobie z tym nie poradzić? Wódz poczuł, jak jego krew zaczyna wrzeć. Jak on śmiał insynuować, że to on jest lepszym ojcem? – Ponieważ to ja jestem jego ojcem i to ja znam go najlepiej ze wszystkich. I mówię ci, że odmówi – powiedział z jadem w głosie, po czym wyszedł z kuźni, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Pyskacz jedynie westchnął. Cieszył się, że udało mu się zmusić Stoicka do powiedzeniu Czkawce o szkoleniu i próbie. Nie podobał mu się jedynie sposób, w jaki to osiągnął, ale od kiedy nie ma z nimi Valki to inaczej nie da się przemówić do jego rozsądku. Do tego do jutra najpewniej zapomni o całej tej sytuacji. Dlatego mógł spokojnie zając się ocieraniem łusek swojego kompana. Wraz z poznaniem drama queen możemy spokojnie zakończyć ten rozdział. Ani razu nie użyłam zwrotu „tak to”, ale podczas pisania tego zaczęłam się zastanawiać czemu nie możemy po prostu pisać „taco”? Mam nadzieję, że to pytanie nie pozwoli wam spać przez najbliższy tydzień, ponieważ następny rozdział będzie za dwa tygodnie :) Rozdział 2 Następnego dnia obudził się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Zaczął się mozolnie szykować do wyjścia, chcąc wykorzystać swój dzień wolny, jak najlepiej mógł. Podszedł do swojego biurka, na którym obecnie kartki, szkicowniki i kawałki węgla toczyły wojnę o miejsce, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego będzie dzisiaj potrzebować. Zadecydował, że weźmie tylko swój szkicownik i ołówek. Schował je do ukrytej kieszonki w swojej futrzanej kamizelce i wyszedłszy z pokoju, zszedł po schodach na śniadanie. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach w końcu opuścił swój dom przez tylne drzwi i udał się do lasu. Podziwiał otaczające go piękno natury, to, jak promienie słoneczne oświetlały rośliny i ostatnie krople rosy na trawie. Cieszył się świeżym powietrzem, śpiewem ptaków i spokojem, jaki mu przynosiły spacery po lesie. Chodził ze szkicownikiem w ręku, zapisując wszelakie rzeczy, które go zainteresowały, od czasu do czasu przewracając kartki, by sprawdzić swoją lokalizację na mapie. Po kilkugodzinnym marszu dotarł do swojego ulubionego miejsca. Schował przedmioty z powrotem do kieszeni i wspiął się na gruby pniak. Przeszedł na jego środek, po czym wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk spadającej wody wodospadu, oglądając las znajdujący się pod nim. Westchnął cicho i rozluźnił się, nie mając zamiaru ruszać się z tego miejsca przez najbliższe godziny. ~~*~~ Wrócił do domu dopiero po zmroku, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał zamiar od razu udać się do swojego pokoju i pójść spać, ponieważ był już zmęczony oraz zdecydowanie przesadził z jagodami. Niestety, pewien wódz miał dla niego inne plany. Gdy tylko znalazł się przy schodach, od razu został zatrzymany przez swojego ojca. Spojrzał na niego, aczkolwiek nic nie powiedział, wiedząc, że Stoick woli od razu przekazać informację i dopiero potem zacząć ewentualną rozmowę. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. To było nowe. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiali, zazwyczaj będąc zajęci swoimi sprawami. – O czym? – zapytał, odchodząc od schodów i stając bardziej pod ścianą. – O... twoim szkoleniu – powiedział z oporem. – Jakim szkoleniu? – Stoick westchnął i podszedł do swojego syna. – Chciałbym, abyś odciął błonę smoka i wziął udział w szkoleniu, które prowadzi Pyskacz. Na jego koniec najlepszy przystąpi zaszczytu zabicia smoka. Serce Czkawki nagle stanęło. Nigdy nie sądził, że Stoick kiedykolwiek da mu taką propozycję, w zasadzie to bardziej spodziewał się oferty nauki rybołówstwa lub szycia. Nigdy nie był gotowy na coś takiego, wątpił, by kiedykolwiek był na to gotowy, więc po prostu stał i tępo wpatrywał się w swojego ojca. – Czkawka? – Ja... ja nie wiem... – wyjąkał, odsuwając się nieco. – To nie są żarty, Czkawka! Gdy chłopak przez kilka sekund nie dał mu żadnej odpowiedzi, uspokoił się i opuścił nieco głowę, wzdychając. – Rozumiem, że to dużo, ale wszyscy twoi rówieśnicy będą brać w tym udział. W pierwszej części będzie z tobą rodzina, Gothi i Pyskacz. Dopiero w drugiej zostaniecie grupą i będziecie walczyć o miano najlepszego. Czkawce nieco ulżyło na początku wypowiedzi Stoicka, ale z jej rozwojem jego strach powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Oczywiście, nie liczył nawet na to, że osiągnie miano najlepszego, obawiał się jedynie rywalizacji ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Dorośli wikingowie nie należeli do delikatnych istot, a co dopiero nastolatkowie, którzy szukają uznania wśród nich. – Ale ja nie chcę zabijać smoków – wypalił bez namysłu, byleby znaleźć jakąkolwiek wymówkę, by w tym nie uczestniczyć. – Naprawdę? – zapytał chłodnym jak stal głosem, unosząc jedną brew. Czkawka oblizał usta ze zdenerwowania. Wiedział, jak dziwnie to musiało brzmieć, w końcu to on stworzył praktycznie wszystkie siodła, uzdy i to on wymyślił większość metod radzenia sobie z gadami i ich mechanizmami obronnymi. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że nienawidzi smoków i chce zemścić się na nich za to, co zrobiły jego matce lata temu, w jedyny dla niego możliwy sposób. Był chuderlakiem, patyk mógł wytrzymać więcej od niego, więc walka nie wchodziła w rachubę. Natomiast teraz Stoick proponował mu walkę nie tylko przeciwko smokom, ale także rówieśnikom. – Nie nadaję się do tego... – jęknął, podnosząc ręce w geście rezygnacji. – Oczywiście, że nadajesz! – pokrzepił go Stoick, kładąc dłoń na jego barku. – Jesteś wikingiem i jak każdy wiking się do tego nadajesz! Czkawka mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Usłyszenie komplementu od jego ojca było rzadkością, dlatego cenił sobie każdy jakby były jego największym skarbem. Kątem oka spojrzał na jego pierwszy udany plan siodła i nie mógł pozbyć się chęci, by więcej jego osiągnięć zawisło przy nim. – Zrobię to – powiedział, patrząc w oczy wodza. – Zuch chłopak! – wykrzyknął, klepiąc go w plecy. ~~*~~ Czy można cofnąć czas? Stojąc przed wejściem na arenę, patrząc na to, jak wikingowie siłują się z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, oblewając go co chwilę wodą, Czkawka nie mógł przestać zadawać sobie tego pytania. Piekielnie się bał tego, że liny pękną w trakcie albo smok się podpali, albo po prostu stchórzy i tego nie zrobi. Bał się po prostu wszystkiego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Czuł się też potwornie źle z tym, co miał zrobić. Okaleczyć zwierzę, które po prostu podążało za swoimi instynktami i potem wykorzystywać je do ciężkiej pracy. Patrzeć codziennie jak próbuje uciec, jak się męczy, jak cierpi. Tylko po to, by wykazać się przed ojcem, sobą i mieszkańcami Berk, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. To było egoistyczne, potwornie egoistyczne. Aczkolwiek teraz nie było odwrotu. Stojąc przy bramie, widział jak Stoick zajmuje swoje miejsce tuż przed łańcuchami kopuły, znajdującej się nad dołem, w którym właśnie miał pozbawić smoka błony. Liny zostały sprawdzone ostatni raz i brama została otwarta. Grupka mężczyzn opuściła arenę, udając się w swoje kierunki. Czkawka natomiast stał w jej wejściu jeszcze kilka sekund, nim odważył się wyjść z cienia i stawić czoła swojemu zadaniu. Dziękował bogom za to, że smok był zwrócony do niego tyłem i nie musiał patrzeć w ślepia gada. Nie byłby w stanie znieść nienawiści, jaka musiała się w nich znajdować. Podszedł do stojaka z bronią i złapał za sztylet, nie będąc pewnym ani trochę swojego wyboru, gdy zobaczył, że wisiały na nim topory i miecze wszelkiego rodzaju. Nie zamierzał go jednak zmieniać, stwierdzając, że chce mieć po prostu wszystko za sobą. Biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów, ukląkł przy lewym skrzydle smoka. Słyszał jego niespokojny oddech i domyślał się, że jego serce musiało być równie niespokojne. Miał wrażenie, że poddenerwowanie zwierzęcia przechodzi na niego, ich oddechy zrównały się ze sobą i Czkawka zaczął się martwić o to, czy będzie w stanie utrzymać w swojej spoconej dłoni broń. Przysunął zimny metal do boku Koszmara i zamarł, gdy usłyszał żałosny pisk stworzenia. Dziękuję mojemu kwiatkowi za dotrzymywanie mi towarzystwa w trakcie pisania, pilnowania moich powtórzeń i nie zabicia mnie za ten Polsat~! Gdyby nie ona to nigdy bym nie napisała go ponownie. Następny rozdział za tydzień~ ' Rozdział 3 Spojrzał na swojego ojca, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem zmieni zdanie i każe mu wracać do domu. Wiedział jak naiwna i zgubna ona była, ale nigdy nie pozwalał jej odejść, nawet gdy zobaczył, że Stoick jest gotowy do wskoczenia na arenę, gdyby to było konieczne. Jego szare oczy przyglądały się wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem, dumą i radością, jakby właśnie obserwował, jak Czkawka stawia swoje pierwsze kroczki. Możliwe, że dla niego właśnie tak było. Czkawka wziął głęboki wdech, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem uspokoi to jego ciało. Złapał prawą ręką za skrawek napiętej błony, jakby miało mu to pomóc, i zrozumiał, jak złym wyborem był sztylet. Gdyby wziął miecz lub topór, mógłby po prostu wbić je w skrzydło smoka i cieszyć się z dumy ojca. Natomiast mając sztylet, mógł ją jedynie ucinać kawałek po kawałku, sprawiając tym przeraźliwe cierpienia stworzeniu i sobie. Miał ochotę zacząć płakać. Nie, ryczeć. Chciało mu się ryczeć, krzyczeć, najlepiej uciec z tego miejsca, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupią decyzję podjął. Był przerażony tym, co musi zrobić, nie chciał też teraz się wycofywać po inną broń, nie chciał zawieść ojca, Pyskacza i Gothi. Czuł się jak w klatce, dla której nikt nigdy nie zaprojektował wyjścia, jakby był okuty milionem łańcuchów bez końca. Powstrzymując się od płaczu, wbił bok ostrza w delikatną błonę smoka, który zaryczał z bólu, zaczynając wierzgać we wszystkie strony, próbując zerwać liny. Te natomiast solidnie trzymały go przy ziemi, nie pozwalając mu na żaden ruch skrzydłami. Czkawka miał wrażenie, jakby jemu również ktoś wbił sztylet, aczkolwiek nie w ciało, tylko duszę. Czuł, jak coś rozrywa go na strzępy, powolutku i z precyzją, zadając jak najwięcej bólu. Aczkolwiek to go nie powstrzymało, ciął dalej, coraz bardziej pochylając głowę, by zakryć swoją twarz włosami. Nie chciał, by widzieli go tak słabym. Prawie wypuścił broń z dłoni, gdy poczuł okropne gorąco spływające po jego palcach. Przez chwilę zaczął panikować, myśląc, że to Koszmar zdołał się samo-zapalić, ale szybko zrozumiał, że był już blisko połowy błony i gromadząca się krew na stali w końcu zsunęła się po perfekcyjnie wykonanym ostrzu i dotknęła jego dłoni. Chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to krew smoka była tak gorąca, czy to on w poczuciu winy zaczął wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie było. Szybko jednak porzucił te myśli. Skupił się na smoku, na tym, jak szybko i głęboko oddychał, co jakiś czas warcząc i piszcząc, jakby ból stawał się coraz mniejszy i niedługo miał zniknąć. Serce Czkawki zabiło boleśnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko działo się przez niego. Wiedział jak zła była ta „tradycja", ale nadal się na nią godził, tak samo, jak wszyscy przed nim i jak wszyscy po nim. Nie. Uczucie przegranej było nie do zniesienia. Ból rozchodził się po całym jego ciele i duszy, i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kontynuowanie. Nie chciał dalej krzywdzić niewinnego stworzenia, nie chciał być potworem. Wiedział, że stać go na więcej, wiedział, że jest inne wyjście, miał potrzebę bycia kimś innym, lepszym. Szybkim ruchem przeciął błonę aż do ramienia smoka, a wraz z tryskającą krwią na ziemię, na jego policzkach pojawił się łzy. W końcu wypuścił ostrze ze swoich obolałych od ściskania palców i rzucił się na mokre plecy Ponocnika. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam... Powtarzał tak aż do momentu, w którym poczuł kościstą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał zaszklonymi oczami na pomarszczoną twarz Gothi, która lekko uśmiechała się do niego. Po chwili kiwnęła głową i wyprowadziła go z areny. '~~*~~ Był przejedzony po uczcie, jaką zafundował mu Stoick. Czkawka nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego, cały dzień chodził z uśmiechem na twarzy i każdy w wiosce zauważył, że rozpiera go duma. Aczkolwiek nikt nie pytał go o powód tak dobrego humoru, stwierdzając, że życie prywatne wodza nie powinno ich interesować. Siedział na krawędzi okna i patrzył na ciemne niebo. Chmury zakryły wszystkie gwiazdy i Czkawka nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że sam Thor neguje jego działania. Ani trochę nie był z siebie dumny, żałował wszystkiego, co zrobił wczoraj wieczorem oraz dzisiaj późnym rankiem. Czuł obrzydzenie do siebie. Chciałby cofnąć czas i nigdy tego nie zrobić, aczkolwiek wiedział, że takie cuda są niemożliwe. Musiał pogodzić się ze swoimi akcjami i zrobić wszystko byleby już nigdy nie skrzywdzić bez potrzeby drugiej istoty. Ponieważ jaka była potrzeba w tych torturach? Żadna Ostatni raz spojrzał na niebo i poczuł, jak powraca do niego nadzieja. Może nie mógł zrobić wiele w związku z tym, jak inni traktują smoki, ale jak najbardziej mógł zmienić siebie. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić i dołoży wszelkich starań, by tego dokonać. I tym negatywnym akcentem kończymy rozdział. Dziękuję za wszystkie gwiazdki i komentarze i zapraszam na więcej w następnym tygodniu~ ^^ Rozdział 4 Wieść o kolejnej wyprawie Stoicka w celu likwidacji leża smoków rozeszła się natychmiastowo. Z podobnym efektem rozeszły się dźwięki wieczornej uczty z Twierdzy. Do bladego świtu zza ogromnych drzwi wydobywały się dźwięki instrumentów i śmiechów, w pewnym momencie były one nawet jedyną rzeczą, jaką można było usłyszeć. Postanowienie wyprawy wywołało poruszenie wśród ludzi, ponieważ z takowej zawsze wracali jako przegrani. Nigdy nie udało się znaleźć nawet śladu leża i większość statków kończyła rozbitych na skałach lub na dnie morza. Dla wielu rodzin te kilka, a czasem nawet kilkanaście, miesięcy wyczekiwania kończyły się żałobą. Niektórym nigdy nie udało się pogodzić z tą stratą. Dlatego dzisiejszy dzień był pozbawiony wszelkich prac. Wszyscy spędzali czas ze swoimi najbliższym najlepiej, jak tylko mogli, wielu nawet decydowało się na złamanie kilku zasad względem smoków byleby rozsiać jak najwięcej pozytywnej energii. Takie nastawienie rozpoczął Pyskacz, który na cały dzień postanowił uwolnić Gronkla z większości ciążących na nim łańcuchów. Natomiast wieczorami dorośli gromadzili się w Twierdzy, by przepełnić żołądki ogromną ucztą i alkoholem. To była już dla nich tradycja. Spędzali te dni bez żadnych kłótni i na koniec wszyscy wspólnie bawili się i opowiadali żarty. Mieli świadomość niebezpieczeństwa, jakie niosły wyprawy, dlatego chcieli spędzić ze sobą jak najlepszy czas by te osoby, które przeżyją miały co wspominać. Nikt nie lubi kłótni jako ostatniego wspomnienia z bliskim. Nawet rówieśnicy Czkawki byli dla niego wyjątkowo mili. Zazwyczaj odnosili się do niego z brakiem szacunku, który najpewniej wywoływała jego postura, do tego byli za młodzi, by docenić i zrozumieć jego wynalazki. Często nawet nazywali je „śmiesznymi zabawkami". Dlatego usłyszenie chociażby jednego komplementu od nich niezmiernie radowało Czkawkę. W dobrym humorze wrócił do domu i zaczął przygotowywać sobie kolację. Stwierdził, że poczeka na powrót Stoicka. Nie spędzili dzisiaj ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, ponieważ ten był zajęty przygotowywaniem uczty na wieczór, więc chciałby to chociaż trochę nadrobić teraz. W końcu nie mieli zbyt wielu miłych wspomnień ze sobą, więc ten czas będzie idealnym, by mieć chociażby jedno do tej małej kolekcji. ~~*~~ Zaczynał już przysypiać przy stole, gdy nagle całym domem wstrząsnęły drzwi uderzające o ścianę. Czkawka podskoczył na to, jak donośny wywołało to huk i spojrzał na Stoicka, który wciąż stał w przejściu. – O, Czkawka! Myślałem, że śpisz! – wykrzyknął Stoick, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z zaistniałej ironii. Jego twarz była czerwona od alkoholu, miał przymknięte oczy i podpierał się ręką o ścianę. – Ale dobrze, że nie... – czknął. – Musimy w końcu uczcić... Twoje szkolenie! Czkawka tylko uśmiechnął się na to i w końcu wstał z krzesła, i podszedł do ojca. Ten zamknął za sobą drzwi, wszedł do środka i przycisnął go jedną ręką do boku w uścisku, którego pozazdrościłby niejeden wąż boa. – W końcu musisz pokazać... tym nieudacznikom gdzie ich miejsce! – kontynuował, co chwilę czkając. Chłopak postanowił pozostawić ten monolog bez komentarza. Czuł, jak z każdym słowem rośnie wywierana na niego presja, w końcu nie chciał zawieść swojego ojca. Nie chciał także złamać swojej obietnicy odnośnie do krzywdzenia smoków. Był rozdarty i niepewny odnośnie do tego, co powinien robić. Jednakże postanowił pozostawić te rozmyślania na później, nie chciał psuć tego dnia, nawet gdy zmierzał do końca. ~~*~~ Stał na krańcu wyspy i patrzył na odpływające statki. Nawet pomimo wczorajszej uczty wszystko zostało przygotowane w zatrważającym tempie i bez dalszych zwlekań wikingowie wyruszyli w podróż. Dla Czkawki wszystko minęło w mgnieniu oka. Dopiero gdy patrzył na oddalające się statki, miał wrażenie, że czas zwolnił do normalnego tempa. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na nie, wraz z kilkoma innymi ludźmi i zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze zobaczy swojego ojca. Do tego nadal nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. – Porządnie się dzisiaj wyszykowali – zaczął Pyskacz, podchodząc do niego. – Ciekawe jak tym razem im pójdzie. – Wzięli więcej ludzi niż normalnie – zauważył, nawet nie patrząc na kowala. – Ostatnio smoki nie sprawiały problemów, więc Stoick uznał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wzięcie większej ilości ludzi i rozprawienie się z gadami raz na zawsze – wyjaśnił. – Ja tam nie wiem, dla mnie w ogóle mogli nie wypływać, może smoki po prostu wymierają z głodu. – Wzruszył ramionami. Czekał chwilę na odpowiedź Czkawki, ale chłopak wydawał się zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami. – Chodź, czas ustalić przebieg Smoczego Szkolenia. – Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął lekko w swoją stronę. Chłopak bez słowa zaczął iść w kierunku Twierdzy. Pyskacz przez chwilę się martwił, ale uznał, że małomówność jego czeladnika wywodzi się ze stresu, jaki przynosiła myśl o szkoleniu. Uznał w myślach, że będzie musiał poświęcić większą uwagę zachowaniu Czkawki w najbliższym czasie. Zebranie wszystkich zajęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, ale w końcu wszyscy siedzieli przy jednym ze stołów w Twierdzy. Na podłodze nadal walały się niektóre naczynia i sztućce, do tego woń alkoholu była na tyle silna, że Czkawka mógł przysiąc, że zaraz opije się samym zapachem. Pomieszczenie było ogromne i praktycznie bezproblemowo mieściło całą ludność Berk. Na samym środku sali wisiała rzeźba smoka i miecza, który przebijał plecy stworzenia na wylot. Sama broń została przymocowana do sufitu, co nadawało całości bardziej realny i imponujący wygląd. Do tego dzieło w większości było wykonane ze złota i odbijające się od niego światło słoneczne, które padało na nie od góry, sprawiało, że całokształt zapierał dech w piersiach. Dodatkowe światło zapewniały stojące pochodnie, które stały od siebie w równych odstępach. Sama sala została zaplanowana w ten sposób, aby żaden element nie zasłaniał innego, wszystko zostało ustawione tak, by prezentowało wszystkie swoje detale, jak najlepiej. Wrócił do rzeczywistości, dopiero gdy Pyskacz rzucił na stół książkę, na której okładce widniał nierealistycznie narysowany zwinięty w kulkę smok, który został otoczony ozdobnym okręgiem. – Smoczy Podręcznik. Wszystko, co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy. Macie mi to wykuć na blaszkę – oznajmił Pyskacz, patrząc poważnie na grupę. – Mamy czytać?! – oburzył się Sączysmark. Czkawka spojrzał z niechęcią na czarnowłosego chłopaka. Syn Sączyślina, który z całej grupy najbardziej go dręczył z bliżej niewiadomych mu powodów. – To jakiś żart! – zawtórowała Szpadka. Bliźniaczka Mieczyka, której blond włosy mogły zostać uznane za wyznacznik jej głupoty. Dla Czkawki nie było to jakąś okropną wadą, rodzeństwo i tak żyło w swojej rzeczywistości, w której byli najmądrzejszymi osobami i nikt nie mógł się z tym kłócić. – Zalecam, jeżeli nie chcecie dać się pożreć – powiedział groźnie Pyskacz. – Zapamiętajcie sobie, że smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji, żadnej, żeby was zabić. – Jego głos był chłodny i gdyby Czkawka nie znał kowala, to poprzysiągłby, że im wszystkim grozi śmiercią. – Dlatego wy musicie znać swojego wroga, wszystkie jego słabości i mocne strony, by również nigdy takiej nie przegapić. Albo zabijecie, albo zginiecie. Czkawka poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny, który najprawdopodobniej został spowodowany strachem, jaki przyniosła wypowiedź wikinga. Patrzył się przed siebie, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści. Oczywiście, wiedział o tym wszystkim długo przed tą rozmową, aczkolwiek bycie uświadomionym w tak brutalny sposób nadal wywoływało w nim niepokój. Wiedział też, że nie tylko na nim wywołało to takie wrażenie – wraz z nerwowym śmiechem Śledzika został upewniony w tym przekonaniu. Pulchny blondyn wiercił się na swoim miejscu, był cały czerwony przez emocje, jakie nim targały. Jedyna osoba, która wyglądała na nieruszoną ostrzeżeniem Pyskacza była Astrid. Dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i włosach w kolorze blondu. Patrzyła się beznamiętnie na książkę, wyglądała na nieobecną, jakby duchem była w kompletnie innym miejscu. – W czasie gdy będziecie zakuwać, nauczę was łapania smoków – powiedział kowal, gdy stwierdził, że ma już dosyć terroru, jaki tworzyła zaistniała cisza. – Zaczynamy już dzisiaj, więc mam nadzieję, że wiecie jak obsługiwać wyrzutnię bolasów! – wykrzyknął uradowany i szybko pokuśtykał do wyjścia. Gdy inni patrzyli po sobie niepewnie, Czkawka tylko lekko się uśmiechnął do siebie. Doskonale wiedział jak obsługiwać swój własny projekt. ~~*~~ Już z samego początku odpadła dwójka. Gdy rodzeństwo próbowało rozszyfrować tę jakże skomplikowaną broń, Szpadka zarzuciła się na bok, celując idealnie w Mieczyka i wystrzeliwując bolasy w jego stronę. Chłopak po sekundzie został z potężną siłą rzucony na ziemię, spętany i oszołomiony. Niemniej jednak szybko doszedł do siebie i zaczął mówić siostrze o tym, jak niesamowitym doświadczeniem to było, po chwili dodając, że chce doświadczyć tego cudownego uczucia jeszcze raz. Zaraz po tym zirytowany Pyskacz nakazał dzieciakom schować się w kuźni, dając Szpadce dodatkowe zadanie, jakim było rozpętanie swojego brata. Inni poradzili sobie nieco lepiej, a dzięki wybrykowi dziewczyny znaleźli odpowiednią wajchę. Nikt nie chciał bawić się w dodatkowe przestawianie maszyny czy żadne inne kombinowanie, ograniczając się do prostego strzelania przed siebie i liczeniu na jak najlepsze. Czkawka natomiast chwilę się krzątał i bawił z ustawieniami, by uzyskać jak najlepsze efekty. Oczywiście, niekoniecznie chciał łapać smoka, jeszcze przed rozmową w Twierdzy postanowił, że będzie dawać dobrą minę do złej gry. Gdy tylko Stoick wróci z najpewniej nieudanej misji, Pyskacz opowie mu o tym, że chłopak robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, ale nie osiągnął najlepszych wyników. To był bardzo dobry plan. Po kilkunastu minutach wyczekiwania, smoki pojawił się na horyzoncie i już po chwili do uszu młodzieży doszedł odgłos wystrzału, a zaraz po nim odgłos spadających bolasów do wody. Gady były jeszcze zbyt daleko i wraz z głośnym pluskiem wody do uszu zebranych dotarł krzyk irytacji Sączysmarka. Postanowił się nie poddawać i zaraz znalazł się przy nieużytej wyrzutni Mieczyka. Kolejny bolas spadł do wody. Pyskacz tylko pokręcił na to głową, mruknął coś odnośnie do marnowania materiałów i kazał czarnowłosemu dołączyć do bliźniaków. Miał nadzieję, że inni spiszą się nieco lepiej. Zaraz po tym usłyszał ryk smoka oraz plusk wody. Śledzik wykrzyknął w triumfie i w podskokach pobiegł do kuźni. Kowal jedynie pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kolejna maszyna oddała strzał. Astrid z nadzieją patrzyła na lecące liny i kamienie, ale te minęły Koszmara Ponocnika o kilka centymetrów i bezużytecznie spadły do wody. Dziewczyna nadąsała się i cała spięta udała do kuźni. Zaraz potem można było usłyszeć krzyk Sączysmarka, który najpewniej doświadczył jej gniewu. Czkawka poczuł, jak jego ręce się pocą. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje wzrok wszystkich na swoich plecach i przez chwilę zaczął rozważać swój wybór odnośnie do niekrzywdzenia smoków. Wycelował w nadlatującego Gronkla i... Przypomniał sobie smoka z kuźni, który najpewniej teraz był obiektem żartów grupy. Pamiętał jego spojrzenie, cichą prośbę o pomoc w nim. Dokładnie pamiętał cierpiącego Koszmara, którego okaleczył. W ostatniej chwili przekręcił maszynę lekko w bok, gdy ta była w trakcie wystrzeliwania bolasów. Nagła zmiana celu sprawiła, że w trakcie wystrzału bolasy zaplątały się ze sobą, blokując nieco cały mechanizm. Nie było to jednak wystarczające, by go w pełni zatrzymać i po chwili pocisk został praktycznie wypluty przez maszynę. Siła, jaka była wymagana do tego, wystarczyła, by odrzucić Czkawkę na plecy, aczkolwiek ten szybko wstał i nerwowo wpatrywał się w niebo. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy splątane bolasy minęły smoka o kilka milimetrów, zakłócając nieco jego lot. Jednakże jego ulga nie trwała długo. Po chwili do jego uszu dobiegł nieznany mu ryk. Z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak ciemny kształt spada w stronę lasu, który był za wyspą. Kolana Czkawki zaczęły drżeć z emocji, jakie go ogarnęły. Jego umysł nagle opuściły wszystkie myśli, miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie znalazł się w jakimś najgorszym koszmarze. – Na Thora... – wyszeptał Pyskacz. Nie udało mi się napisać w tamtym tygodniu rozdziału, ALE myślę, że około 2k słów będzie dobrą rekompensatą :) Mam nadzieję, że podobał się Wam rozdział ^^ Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze~! Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy :) ' 'Rozdział 5 Czkawka spojrzał na kowala, wciąż będąc w ogromnym szoku. Jego nogi trzęsły się nieco, miał wrażenie, jakby świat zaczął wirować. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł swoich rówieśników, którzy wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie i bez żadnego ruchu. Chłopak miał przez chwilę wrażenie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. — Czkawka! — wrzasnął Pyskacz. Syn wodza podskoczył, ale szybko pozbierał się i schował w kuźni. Tam już czekało na niego wiadro z wodą. Następnym zadaniem grupy było gaszenie pożarów, jakie powstaną przez smoki. Kuternoga szybko zmienił swoją protezę ręki na hak i wybiegł z budynku w akompaniamencie bojowego okrzyku. Nie oddalał się zbytnio, wciąż mając za obowiązek pilnowania młodzieży. W ciągu kilku minut na Berk rozpętało się piekło. Krzyki wikingów były zagłuszane przez ryki smoków, natomiast ryki smoków zagłuszała ich własna zdolność do zionięcia ogniem. Kilka gadów leżało martwych na domach lub głównym placu, a towarzystwa dotrzymywały im niezdatne do użytku ciała ich poległych kompanów, którzy przez odniesione rany nie byli w stanie dalej walczyć ani się ruszyć. Czkawka odwrócił swój wzrok od tej smutnej sceny. Zacisnął dłonie, myśląc o smoku, którego złapał Śledzik. Nikt nie będzie marnować czasu, by szukać go gdzieś w odmętach morza, wątpił też, by zwierzę dało radę uwolnić się z bolasów. Najpewniej będzie leżał samotnie na dnie, aż w końcu utonie. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad swoją „zdobyczą" do jego uszu dobiegł zdesperowany krzyk jakiegoś mężczyzny. Od razu spojrzał w jego kierunku i to, co zobaczył, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Brunet trzymał się za swoją ranną rękę, nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. Wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w Koszmara Ponocnika, który wystawił swoje łapy w jego stronę. Chłopak był pewien, że zaraz rzuci się na niego i rozszarpie, aczkolwiek wikinga spotkał jeszcze gorszy los — smok wbił swoje szpony w barki człowieka i uniósł go w powietrze, zabierając, Thor wie gdzie. Był na tyle poruszony tym, co zobaczył, że prawie przegapił rozkaz Pyskacza. Wszyscy wybiegli z kuźni i od razu udali się do najbliższych budynków, by zacząć je gasić. Nie zdało się to na wiele, ponieważ zaraz kolejny smok zionął w drewnianą chałupę. Nie zaprzestali jednak wykonywania swojego zadania, współpracowali, co chwilę wymieniali się wiadrami, próbując ugasić jak najwięcej. Czkawka zatrzymał się na chwilę, nie mając już siły, by biec dalej. Potrzebował chwili na odsapnięcie. Oparłszy się o ścianę kuźni, spojrzał na ciemne niebo. Zamarł, widząc, ile smoków wciąż krążyło nad wyspą, najprawdopodobniej wciąż oczekując na dobry moment do ataku. Zaczął wątpić w to, czy przetrwają dzisiejszą noc. — Czkawka! — zaczął słabo Pyskacz, najpewniej również opadając już z sił. Chłopak dostrzegł na jego ciele kilka ran i poparzeń, acz nie wyglądało to na nic poważnego. - Schowaj się w kuźni i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z niej. Ja pójdę po resztę. — Ale... — Rób, jak ci mówię! — wrzasnął, przerywając mu i od razu odbiegł od niego, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Zielonooki patrzył ze zrezygnowaniem za Pyskaczem. Postanowił jednak go posłuchać, wciąż pamiętając o tamtym nieszczęsnym wikingu oraz smokach, które wciąż krążyły nad wioską. ~~*~~ Chłopak patrzył, jak wikingowie powoli zbierają się do tego, co zostało z ich domów. Ten atak był okropny, smoki przewyższyły ich swoją liczebnością i zabrały większość zwierzyny, jaką mieli. Do tego po niektórych osobach zaginął kompletnie ślad. Niektórzy wciąż siedzieli nad ciałami swoich bliskich i ich opłakiwali, inni nadal szukali zaginionych osób. Czkawka nie mógł znieść tego widoku, czuł odrazę za każdym razem, gdy ktoś tak po prostu przeszedł po czyimś ciele, nieważne czy smoka, czy człowieka. Zaraz przy odrazie natomiast stała żałoba, współczuł im wszystkim z całego serca i miał nadzieję, że dojdą do siebie jak najszybciej. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho w kuźni Pyskacza. Jedynie ręka Astrid była cała poparzona, najpewniej jak zawsze poczuła się zbyt pewna siebie i wystawiła na zagrożenie. Nie wyglądało jednak poważnie, powątpiewał, by wizyta u Gothi była konieczna. Ze smutkiem patrzył na spaloną ścianę przed nim. Wiedział, że kuźnia była domem Pyskacza, a po tak wielkiej przegranej w najbliższym czasie będzie zbyt zajęty naprawianiem i tworzeniem broni. Poczuł, jak jego serce zaciska się na myśl, że wiking oraz jego kompan będą musieli się zmagać z niedogodnościami pogody, które nie będą miały problemu z dostaniem się do środka. Zaczął nawet rozważać opcję zaproszenia kowala do siebie, ale odrzucił ją, nie będąc pewien, w jakim stanie jest jego własny dom. Po kilkunastu minutach pojawił się Pyskacz. Jego stan nie zmienił się zbytnio, od kiedy ostatni raz widział go Czkawka, co najwyżej pojawiło się kilka nowych poparzeń. Nie dziwiło go to, wiedział, że kowal to doświadczony wojownik, który doświadczył już niejednego. Wątpił, by cokolwiek było w stanie pokonać kowala. — Koniec na dziś. Zmykać mi do domów — powiedział, siadając na pierwszym lepszym krzesełku, które jakimś cudem przetrwało. Wszyscy opuścili kuźnię, poza Czkawką, który ze zmartwieniem przyglądał się swojemu mistrzowi. — Pomóc ci w czymś? Może pójść po Gothi...? Pyskacz machnął na to ręką. — Gothi pojawi się niedługo, nie ma potrzeby. Nie potrzebuję na razie pomocy, lepiej sprawdź, w jakim stanie jest twój dom. Czkawka przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewnym czy chce w tej chwili zobaczyć straty. — Ewentualnie poszukaj tego smoka — dodał po chwili ciszy. — Ludzie się ucieszą, jeżeli złapałeś sam Pomiot Burzy — uśmiechnął się do niego. — Nie możemy być pewni, że to on — odpowiedział cicho Czkawka. — Nie, nie możemy. Ale nie było go całą noc, do tego sam nigdy nie słyszałem takiego ryku. Mam co do tego dobre przeczucie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko na optymizm kowala, czując się okropnie niekomfortowo w zaistniałej sytuacji. Modlił się do bogów, by to jednak nie była Nocna Furia, nie chciał nawet myśleć, co stałoby się z taką legendą, która siała postrach wśród dorosłych i tworzyła koszmary nocne dzieciom. Nie mógł jednak pozostawić smoka na pastwę losu w lesie. Jeżeli bolasy nadal go trzymały, to był kompletnie bezbronny. Nie chciał też, by znalazł go inny wiking, jeżeli on go znajdzie, to będzie chociaż cień szansy na uwolnienie gada. — Poszukam go. Pyskacz uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i pokazał kciuk do góry w geście aprobaty. 999 słów to idealny moment by zakończyć rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że ta informacja zniszczyła wielu perfekcjonistom dzień :D (osobiście będę mieć koszmary po tej liczbie) Kolejna część będzie za tydzień~ ''' Rozdział 6 Już od kilku godzin chodził i wykreślał lokalizacje ze swojej mapy. Nie obchodziło go, jak bardzo to zasłoni ich nazwy oraz czy będzie w ogóle w stanie się nią potem posługiwać. Był zmęczony i poddenerwowany. Jego myśli skupiały się tylko na najgorszych możliwych scenariuszach, tworząc coraz to bardziej przerażające i absurdalne sytuacje. Miał nadzieję, że smok nie wpadł do żadnej dziury czy jeziorka. Jeżeli tak się stało, to szanse na jego odnalezienie były nikłe. A nawet jeżeli by go faktycznie odnalazł, to nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Musiałby go wtedy zostawić na pastwę losu, ewentualnie samemu go zabić. Obu opcji chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę, acz tej drugiej zdecydowanie bardziej. Warknął zirytowany i pomazał całą mapę. Przeszedł już praktycznie cały las i nigdzie nie ma śladu po smoku. Najpewniej splątane bolasy jedynie wleciały w gada, zrzucając go z nieba prosto do lasu. Upadek musiał być wystarczający, by jakoś zranić zwierzę, ewentualnie nawet ogłuszyć, ale po kilku godzinach powinno dojść do siebie. Czkawka nie mógł znieść stresu, jaki budował się w nim już od jakiegoś czasu. Oparł się plecami o najbliższe drzewo i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz uczynić. Nie chciał teraz zawodzić Pyskacza, kowal na pewno jest już pełen negatywnych emocji po ataku smoków, w dodatku nie mógł pozwolić, aby żaden inny wiking znalazł gada. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej z myślą, że nie udało mu się znaleźć żadnego śladu stworzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, równie dobrze mogło w tej chwili czaić się w krzakach przed nim. Wątpił też, by dał radę się w razie ataku obronić, nigdy nie walczył ze smokiem, przerastało go nawet trzymanie w jednej ręce topora. Zostałby zjedzony, nim zdążyłby mrugnąć. Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła siebie. Las był spokojny i cichy jak zawsze. Ta myśl ukoiła nieco chłopaka. Spokój natury zawsze dobrze na niego działał. Zwrócił oczy ku niebu, aby sprawdzić pozycję słońca i zamarł. Drzewo, o które się opierał, było złamane w pół. Zepsuta część rośliny leżała na sąsiadujących gałęziach, dzięki czemu nie spadła na ziemię. Czkawka przyglądał się ze strachem pniu, od razu zauważając, że coś musiało wpaść w niego, aby dokonać takiej szkody. Przełknął ślinę, po czym skierował się w stronę, którą pokazywało mu drzewo. Wdrapał się na stromą górkę i zaczął przyglądać otoczeniu. Wpierw zauważył dosyć duży kamień. Następnie jakieś czarne coś, co leżało na nim. Dopiero potem spostrzegł wystające znad niego skrzydło. Błyskawicznie wykonał taktyczny odwrót, chowając się za górką. Jego serce waliło mu w piersi, oddech był nerwowy i urywany. Panika zaczęła go ogarniać, jego oczy się nieco zaszkliły. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zaraz zginie, aczkolwiek nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przez kilka długich sekund leżał po prostu na ziemi, spodziewając się najgorszego i zauważył, że z jakiegoś powodu go to uspokoiło. Wziął głęboki wdech, ponownie wyglądając zza górki. Czarne skrzydło nadal wystawało nieco zza kamienia. Czkawka dopiero teraz dostrzegł oplatające je liny, będące częścią bolasów. Spojrzał nieco niżej, zauważając czarny łeb smoka oraz nieco jego szyi. Reszta ciała najprawdopodobniej kryła się za kamieniem. Chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie przed nim znajduje się Nocna Furia. Pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, którego nikt nigdy nie widział oraz nikt nigdy nie złapał. Jego ręce zaczęły się pocić z poddenerwowania. Mimowolnie poczuł ukucie dumy. Osiągnął coś, czego żaden z jego poprzedników nigdy nie był w stanie. Ta wiadomość rozpierała go w pewnym sensie radością. Szybko zszedł z górki i schował się za kamieniem. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie i wychylił się nieco. Smok mruknął, przewracając się bardziej na swój bok. Jego potężne łapy były ciasno przyciśnięte do jego ciała przez bolasy, Czkawka był zdziwiony tym, jak dobrze go trzymały. Powiódł wzrokiem dalej, upewniając się, że na pewno wszystko jest zabezpieczone i podszedł do gada. Miał dosyć płaski pysk oraz cztery pary uszu, dwie po bokach głowy i dwie na górze. Przez jego środek biegł rządek małych kolców, który kończył się zaraz przy szyi. Dopiero na grzbiecie znajdował się kolejny ich rządek, tym razem kończąc się na samej końcówce ogona. Czkawka patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na niego, ponieważ jego uwagę przyciągnęła lewa lotka, a raczej jej brak. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać czy tak powinno być, ponieważ nie widział żadnego śladu po niej. Podskoczył, gdy ze smoka wydobył się głęboki warkot. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na jego pysk, odsuwając się nieco. Zielone oko wpatrywało się w niego z niepewnością i gniewem. Czkawka zamarł, patrząc z przerażeniem w pionową kreskę, jaką była źrenica Furii. Oboje trwali w kompletnym bezruchu przez chwilę. W końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał napięcia i zwrócił swój wzrok na ziemię, dopiero teraz zauważając rozrzucone łuski gdzieniegdzie. Jego serce zabiło boleśnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego wina. — Przepraszam... — szepnął, ponownie wpatrując się w oko smoka. Zauważył, że jego źrenica się lekko rozszerzyła, acz szybko wróciła do swoich poprzednich rozmiarów. Nie poświęcił temu zbytnio uwagi, mając ważniejsze rzeczy, o których powinien myśleć. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien uczynić. Jeżeli rozetnie liny, to smok rzuci się na niego i zabije. Doskonale pamiętał słowa Pyskacza, gdy byli w Wielkiej Sali i nie miał zamiaru ich lekceważyć. Więc może zostawić? Mógł zawsze liczyć na trochę szczęścia, możliwe, że bolasy nie wytrzymają szamotaniny Nocnej Furii. Były w końcu splątane, gdy w niego trafiły, więc Czkawka powątpiewał, by mogły wytrzymać wiele. Do tego nadal istniała możliwość, że znajdzie go ktoś inny. Przypomniał sobie o ogonie smoka. Brak lotki wydawał mu się dziwny, miał wrażenie, że powinna ona tam być, aczkolwiek nie mógł być pewien. Nie było po niej ani śladu, jakby nigdy nie istniała. W końcu pozwolił dopuścić do siebie ostatnią opcję, jaką było zabicie stworzenia i ukrócenie jego męki. Ufał Pyskaczowi ponad wszystko, wiedział, że ten by go nigdy nie okłamał, tym bardziej w sprawach dotyczących smoków, więc wątpił, aby ten dla żartów postraszył ich wszystkich śmiercią. W dodatku nawet taki pomiot burzy będzie łatwą zdobyczą dla wygłodniałych drapieżników. Czkawka wyjął zza swojej tuniki sztylet i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Pamiętał jak mozolnie szło mu ucinanie błony Koszmara Ponocnika, do tego zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak delikatna ona była. Nawet jeżeli uda mu się przebić przez łuski to nadal będzie musiał dotrzeć do chociażby serca. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak agonalna byłaby to śmierć. Zacisnął mocniej palce wokół rączki broni i ponownie spojrzał na smoka. W jego oczach mógł teraz dojrzeć tylko strach, który najpewniej rodził sztylet w jego dłoni. Czkawka nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że właśnie w tym momencie zobaczył w nim samego siebie. To sprawiło, że podjął decyzję. Przykucnął przy brzuchu Furii i złapał za linę, która wiązała jej nogi i skrzydło. Szybko ją przeciął i od razu przeszedł do następnej. Był nerwowy, wiedział, że to, co robi, jest kompletną głupotą, acz nie obchodziło go to. Gdy kończył przecinanie trzeciej liny, spojrzał się za siebie, zastanawiając czy zdoła uchronić się przed smokiem za kamieniem. Niestety, jego nadzieja została zerwana tak szybko, jak sznur, który właśnie przecinał. Odskoczył gwałtownie do tyłu, gdy tylko usłyszał wściekły ryk stworzenia. Uderzył głową o skałę za nim, a następnym co poczuł, była silna łapa na jego klatce piersiowej. W następnej sekundzie wpatrywał się w zielone oko smoka, prosząc w myślach bogów o szybką śmierć. Nocna Furia oddaliła nieco swój pysk, po czym ryknęła wściekle prosto w jego ucho. Nim chłopak zdążył zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło, po smoku nie było ani śladu. Czkawka co rusz wpuszczał i wypuszczał powietrze, wciąż wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą znajdowało się zielone oko Furii. Nie mógł się ruszyć, panika sparaliżowała kompletnie jego ciało, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby go nawet nie miał. Jeszcze przez długi czas udawał rybę na lądzie, nie mogąc pozbierać się po tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. W końcu udało mu się nieco uspokoić. Jego pierwszą myślą było proste „żyję", które powtarzał sobie kilkukrotnie z niedowierzaniem. Następnie dotarło do niego, że nie miał na sobie nawet zadrapania, jedynie bolała go nieco głowa od tego wszystkiego. Dał sobie jeszcze kilkanaście minut na odpoczynek po tym wszystkim, po czym wstał i zaczął zbierać to, co zostało z bolasów. Postanowił pokazać je Pyskaczowi i powiedzieć, że smok uciekł, nim zdążył go znaleźć. Wstał, zarzucając zniszczone bolasy przez ramię i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego uwagę przykuł kamień, na którym wciąż znajdowało się to „czarne coś". Podszedł do niego i dotknął obiektu, który z pewnością należał do Nocnej Furii. Zdziwił się tym jak miękki i delikatny był w dotyku. Zaczął jeździć dłonią wzdłuż jedwabistej tekstury, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, czego tak naprawdę dotyka. W jego umyśle pojawił się obraz ogona smoka. Czkawka zamarł, będąc już pewnym, że gad stracił część ogona. Zastanawiał się, czy smok będzie w stanie latać, nie mogąc pozbyć się złego przeczucia, jakie go ogarnęło. Spojrzał w kierunku, w którym najprawdopodobniej udał się gad, przeklinając siebie w myślach, gdy mimowolnie jego nogi zaczęły go prowadzić w tamtą stronę. Przeszedł kilkanaście metrów, zauważając co jakiś czas pojedyncze krople krwi. Utwierdziło go to w przekonaniu, że Nocna Furia musiała tędy iść oraz w tym, że najpewniej nie będzie w stanie latać. W końcu zatrzymał się na skraju Kruczego Urwiska. Na jego samym dole znajdowało się jeziorko, drzewo oraz kawałek ziemi. Było na tyle małe, że z łatwością można było zobaczyć wszystko, co działo się w dole bez konieczności podchodzenia do samego krańca. Dla Czkawki było to w tej chwili ekstremalnie wygodne, nie musiał narażać się na kolejne bliskie spotkanie z rozwścieczonym pomiotem burzy. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy Furia wyskoczyła z cienia i spróbowała wdrapać się po skałach na górze. Mocno machała skrzydłami, acz szybko spadła z powrotem na ziemię. Po chwili ponownie odbiła się od ziemi. Próbowała pazurami zaczepić się o jakąś skałę, ale szybko zrezygnowała, odbijając się od ściany urwiska i koślawo lądując na ziemi. Czkawkę zabolało serce na ten widok. Całe życie mówiono mu, że najbardziej powinien bać się właśnie Nocnej Furii. Smoka, który nigdy nie porywa owiec, który czai się w ciemnościach nocy, czekając na odpowiednią okazję do pozbawienia wikinga życia. Twierdzono, że można jedynie próbować uciekać i modlić się do bogów o litość. Teraz natomiast pomiot burzy nie wyglądał nazbyt groźnie czy przerażająco. Chłopakowi zrobiło się go żal, czuł okropne poczucie winy. W końcu to on go zestrzelił, nawet jeżeli było to przypadkiem. W dodatku złamał swoją obietnicę, przecież wyraźnie przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie skrzywdzi żadnego smoka. Jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował na ogon gada, który był zbyt zajęty wściekłym ryczeniem, by go spostrzec. Czkawka dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na to, jak lotka stworzenia porusza się nieco z każdym ruchem skrzydeł. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, gdy zaczął rozmyślać nad jednym z bardziej szalonych pomysłów, jakie do tej pory miał. Zaczął praktycznie biegiem wracać do domu. Musiał naprawić swój błąd. '''Dzisiejszy rozdział pojawił się nieco później, ale przynajmniej przychodzę z litanią do czytania! ^^ Mam nadzieję, że podobał się Wam rozdział~ Już niedługo przejdziemy do tych ciekawszych rzeczy :D Następna część pojawi się za tydzień Rozdział 7 Schował wszystkie kawałki lotki, jakie znalazł w swoim pokoju. Odetchnął głęboko. Jego dom na całe szczęście nie miał w sobie żadnych dziur, jedynie drewno na ścianach przy drzwiach wejściowych było nieco spalone. Nie sądził, by były potrzebne żadne naprawy, przynajmniej dopóki deski są w całości. Polepszyło to nieco jego humor. Myśl, że może odwdzięczyć się Pyskaczowi za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił, napawała go czystym szczęściem. Bezzwłocznie skierował się w stronę kuźni, by jak najszybciej przekazać mu wieści. Zastał go w kuźni. Próbował jakkolwiek poukładać rzeczy i zrobić miejsce przed ścianą, aby podczas napraw mieć do niej łatwy dostęp. Serce Czkawki ścisnął żal, widok tak przybitego Pyskacza z pewnością nie należał do jego ulubionych. — Pyskacz? — zapytał cicho, kurczowo trzymając bolasy, które miał przewieszone przez ramię. — Czkawka! — wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem, odwracając się w stronę młodzieńca. Szybko jednak go stracił. — Uciekł? Syn wodza kiwnął na to głową. — Znalazłem jeszcze to — powiedział, wyciągając rękę, w której trzymał czarną łuskę. Oczy Pyskacza rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Pochwycił od Czkawki przedmiot i od razu zaczął się nim bawić, oglądając ze wszystkich stron. — Na Thora... Ty go naprawdę trafiłeś! Trafiłeś Nocną Furię! — Przytulił go, mocno przyciskając do siebie ze szczęścia. Czkawka odwzajemnił uścisk ze śmiechem. — Jestem tak dumny! — powiedział, odsuwając się. — Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz, chłopcze. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Uważnie przyglądał się tęczowym odbłyskom od świata na okrągłej łusce. — Co prawda uciekł, ale to nic takiego — kontynuował po chwili. — Raz już go trafiłeś, więc dasz radę zrobić to ponownie. Poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym pokuśtykał w stronę swojego biurka i położył na nim przedmiot. Po chwili dołączyły do niego zniszczone bolasy. Kowal zaczął z uwagą się im przyglądać, najprawdopodobniej myśląc nad ich ulepszeniem. — Pyskacz? — Spojrzał w stronę Czkawki. — Chciałbyś może... Emm... Zamieszkać u mnie na czas odnowy tej ściany? — zapytał nieco zmieszany, drapiąc się po głowie. W końcu wikingowie byli nieustraszonymi wojownikami. Nie cofali się przed niczym. Byli panami świata. Radzili sobie w każdej sytuacji, niezależnie od warunków, w jakich się znajdowali. Przez takie myślenie chłopak bał się, że urazi tym dumę Pyskacza albo ten odbierze to jako wątpienie w jego umiejętności i siłę ducha. Kowal patrzył na niego przez chwilę w szoku, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. — Czemu nie? Bądź co bądź, żaden zadek nie lubi zimna. Czkawka zaśmiał się na ten komentarz, nie mogąc uwierzyć w niemożliwość swojego mistrza. ~~*~~ Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego jakże niegenialny plan się powiódł. Stał, będąc opartym o ścianę kuźni, przyciskając do siebie lotkę i przeżywając jeszcze raz wszystko w swojej głowie. Wpierw, gdy chciał wyjść z domu, napatoczył się na Pyskacza, który wpółprzytomnie przeglądał zapasy, najpewniej będąc głodnym po całym dniu sprzątania kuźni i naprawiania ściany. Na szczęście udało mu się go wyminąć, będąc niezauważonym. Następnie zagadnął do niego Wiadro, twierdząc, że zgubił wiadro, które zwykł nosić na głowie. Czkawka jedynie powiedział mu, by dotknął czubka swojej głowy i zdążył uciec, nim tamten zaczął dziękować mu za pomoc w znalezieniu swojej zguby. Prawie natrafił na trzecią niedogodność, jaką stanowił Sączysmark, jednakże ten był zbyt zajęty podrywaniem Astrid. A ściślej rzecz ujmując — dostawaniem od niej z liścia za sprośne komentarze, które nazywał „gadką na podryw". Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, stwierdzając, że następnym razem albo będzie musiał wyjść o wiele później, albo przejść jak najbardziej okrężną drogą. Miał tyle szczęścia, że mieszkańcy Berk wyjątkowo często widywali go w towarzystwie dziwnych przedmiotów i już od dawna przestali pytać o to, czym owe przedmioty są. Zaczął rozglądać się po kuźni, szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby schować lotkę i jej ewentualne prototypy. Nie mógł tak po prostu z tym chodzić wte i wewte, ludzie w końcu zaczęliby się interesować jego najnowszymi wymysłami. W dodatku Pyskacz również nie może spostrzec jego dzieła, z pewnością od razu zacząłby wypytywać o to, czym to w ogóle jest. Spojrzał na stolik, ale szybko odrzucił tę opcję. Nie starczyłoby mu miejsca, musiał w końcu też chomikować potrzebne materiały. Nie mógł tak po prostu wziąć wszystkiego, kowal zacząłby wypytywać o jego projekt, chcąc wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej by móc go pochwalić za niego. Oraz zganić ewentualne błędy. Przyjrzał się dokładniej szczelinie między biurkiem a szafą. Zawsze panowały tam okropne ciemności, które z pewnością spodobały się kilku pająkom. Do tego nie było tam wystarczająco miejsca, by upchnąć jakieś graty, więc ta mała przestrzeń została po prostu odłączona od kuźni. Niby się tam znajdowała, ale nikt o niej nie pamiętał. Czkawka podszedł do niej, biorąc po drodze jakiś patyk. Wsadził go do niej, zbierając wszystkie pajęczyny, jakie tylko mógł. Nieprzyjemne dreszcze przeszły po nim, gdy zobaczył praktycznie białe drewno z kilkoma ośmionożnymi przyjaciółmi. W czasie gdy kij palił się w rozpalonym piecu, Czkawka ułożył lotkę oraz kilka materiałów, sprawdzając, czy się w ogóle zmieszczą. Po kilku kombinacjach udało mu się zmieścić rzeczy w swoim nowym schowku. Jęknął przeciągle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi je teraz ponownie wyjąć by móc w ogóle zacząć pracować. Delikatnie położył lotkę na biurku i zaczął się jej przyglądać, nie będąc pewnym, co zrobić. Była pourywana w kilku miejscach oraz kości na jej końcu zostały wygięte pod dziwnym kątem. Postarał się w miarę ją naprostować i rozciągnąć, uważając, aby nie uszkodzić jej jeszcze bardziej. Gdy uznał, że nie może zrobić nic więcej, zaczął ją mierzyć. Dokładnie zapisywał wymiary, rysując w tym samym czasie jej poszczególne części w swoim notatniku. Pomylił się wiele razy, niektórych części w ogóle nie zmierzył, ponieważ było to po prostu niemożliwe ze względu na brakujące części. Mimo wszystko w końcu dał radę zdobyć wystarczająco informacji, by móc zacząć tworzyć szkice protezy ogona. Wiedział, jak bardzo szalonym pomysłem było stworzenie nowej lotki dla Nocnej Furii. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to w pewnym sensie sabotowanie jego własnego ludu — jeżeli smok będzie mógł latać to z pewnością powróci do atakowania Berk. W głowie Czkawki odbiły się słowa Pyskacza. Kowal liczył na to, że chłopak jeszcze raz zestrzeli smoka, ba, był gotowy ulepszyć bolasy, by tym razem nie dał rady się z nich uwolnić. Chłopak zwątpił w swój pomysł. Nie chciał zawieść wikinga, wiedział, że nie mógł po prostu pudłować za każdym razem, gdy pomiot burzy się pojawi. Nie mógł też po prostu tak zostawić zwierzęcia — było to niezgodne z jego zasadami. Postanowił skupić się na pracy, porzucając na razie swoje rozmyślania. Wpierw narysował ogon smoka, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jak mógłby umocować do niego lotkę. Zrobił wiele szkiców z bliska, zdając się na swoją wyobraźnię i pamięć z nadzieją, że nie zgubią go. Przez dłuższy czas po prostu patrzył na rysunki, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie był pewny co do tego, jak konkretnie działa ogon smoka, więc jedyne co mógł zrobić to protezę samej lotki i dopiero z czasem dodawać mechanizmy, które umożliwiłyby mu ponowny lot. Zaczął pracować nad kolejnymi szkicami, acz jego myśli ciągle mu uciekały. Nie mógł przestać rozmyślać nad tym, co w tej chwili robi smok oraz czy jest wciąż żywy. W dodatku wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wyszedł z tego spotkania cało. Właśnie. Dlaczego pomiot burzy go oszczędził? Pyskacz wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia wczoraj, że smok nie zawaha się przed zabiciem ich. Ba, sam kilka razy widział, jak rozwścieczony gad rzuca się na wikinga, po czym rozszarpuje go bezlitośnie w akompaniamencie jego wrzasków. Chłopak przypomniał sobie silną łapę stworzenia na jego klatce piersiowej. Dociskała go do podłoża, jednakże nie na tyle mocno by zacząć go dusić. W tym ruchu kryła się swego rodzaju delikatność. Przed jego oczami pojawił się obraz okrągłych zębów smoka. Rozwartość jego szczęk była wystarczająca, by gad mógł po prostu złapać za jego głowę, a potem odgryźć ją od reszty ciała. A przynajmniej w ten sposób Czkawka zapamiętał ten moment. Mimo to Nocna Furia postanowiła jedynie wydrzeć mu się do ucha i uciec. Miała nad nim przewagę pod każdym względem, w dodatku na pewno była głodna. Więc dlaczego on jeszcze żyje? Pokręcił ze zmęczeniem głową i zaczął chować swoje rzeczy. Nie osiągnął dzisiaj zbyt wiele, ale nie przejął się tym. Jutro zrobi po prostu więcej. Kiedy wychodził z pomieszczenia jego spojrzenie mimowolnie spoczęło na Gronklu. Ten również go obserwował, widocznie zaciekawiony. Po chwili namysłu chłopak złapał za rybę, która znajdowała się w wiadrze obok smoka i przysunął ją pod jego nos. Mimowolnie ręce człowieka zaczęły drżeć ze zdenerwowania, lecz nie cofnął ich. Gad wyciągnął nieco swoją grubą szyję i delikatnie chwycił swój posiłek. Zjadł go ze smakiem i zaczął mruczeć cicho z zadowolenia. Czkawka uśmiechnął się nieco na ten widok, opuszczając ręce. Obserwował Gronkla jeszcze chwilę, po czym ruszył w stronę domu z uśmiechem na twarzy. I doturlaliśmy się do końca rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że Czkawka został w nim bohaterem wszystkich osób, które cierpią na arachnofobię :) Kolejna część pojawi się za tydzień~ ' Rozdział 8 Przemielił swój plan w głowie po raz tysięczny, mając nadzieję, że to był ostatni raz... Nie było możliwości, by się to udało. Ten pomysł był szalony, wymyślony w dodatku przez szaleńca, którego zdecydowanie ominęło zbyt wiele terapii ziołowych z Gothi. Stał przed wejściem do Kruczego Urwiska, trzymając jedynie drewnianą tarczę. Miał do obrony tylko sztylet, ponieważ wszelakie miecze i topory wciąż były dla niego zbyt ciężkie i wystarczyłby silniejszy oddech Nocnej Furii, by mu je wytrącić. Zażenowany spojrzał na swój arsenał, dopiero teraz dostrzegając kilka szpar w swojej jedynej osłonie. Na domiar złego z przodu była nieco spieczona, co sugerowało, że dni swojej świetności zdecydowanie miała za sobą i teraz potrzebowała wyłącznie odpoczynku, aż w końcu łaskawie Pyskacz użyje jej jako opału. W końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na głównej atrakcji — dorszu, którego trzymał w swojej lewej dłoni. Czkawka miał zamiar nakarmić pomiot burzy we własnej osobie, mając nadzieję, że rozweseli to stworzenie, tak samo, jak rozweseliło to wcześniej Gronkla. Na wspomnienie o gadzie niektóre włoski na jego karku stanęły dęba. Nadal miał przed oczami oburzony wyraz pyska gada, gdy podbierał rybę z jego zapasów. Chłopak był pewien, że nawet jeżeli teraz uda mu się ujść z życiem, to zaraz spotka go gniew rozwścieczonej i głodnej kulki mięsa oraz łusek. Jego plan był prosty — wejść, nakarmić smoka, ujść z życiem, wyjść i udać, że nic nigdy nie miało miejsca. Gdy rano nad tym rozmyślał, uznał, że jest geniuszem, acz teraz miał kompletnie odmienne wrażenie. Przynajmniej gdy będzie umierać w nieskończonych męczarniach jako główne danie, pochwali się za swoją dobrą intencję. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy skończył myśleć nad tym po raz tysiąc pierwszy, powiedział sobie w myślach, że ma być mężczyzną i udał się przed siebie, mając zamiar wejść prosto do paszczy lwa. Zaraz jednak przystanął, tym razem nie z własnej woli. Jego nędzna tarcza zaklinowała się między skałami, będąc zdecydowanie zbyt szeroką na tak wąskie przejście. Czkawka szarpnął za nią kilka razy, powodując tym jęk starego drewna, lecz nic poza tym. Warknął cicho pod nosem i przeszedł pod nią, łapiąc od drugiej strony. Ponownie zaczął szarpać za osłonę, uzyskując ten sam rezultat. Zażenował siebie samego jeszcze bardziej. Najprawdopodobniej brakowało mu sił, by ją wyrwać z pułapki, jaką zastawiła nań matka natura. Stwierdził, że tym razem naprawdę zacznie ćwiczyć od tego nieszczęsnego jutra. Odwrócił się i zaczął rozglądać za Nocną Furią. Ze zdenerwowaniem zauważył, że nie ma po niej ani widu, ani słychu, poza kilkoma śladami pazurów, które odznaczyły się w ziemi. Mimowolnie skulił się nieco i niepewnie kroczył przed siebie, szukając wzrokiem gada. Był praktycznie pewien tego, że nadal tu jest. Jego ręka powędrowała do sztyletu, który bezpiecznie tkwił za jego pasem. Złapał za rękojeść, acz nie wyciągał go jeszcze. Stwierdził, że spróbuje wykorzystać element zaskoczenia przy ewentualnym ataku, doskonale pamiętając grube łuski pomiotu burzy. Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał znajomy pomruk za swoimi plecami. Błyskawicznie zwrócił się w jego kierunku. Furia z kocią gracją wyłoniła się zza kamieni, bacznie przyglądając się człowiekowi, widocznie zainteresowana tym, co trzyma w swojej lewej dłoni. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy ta zaczęła węszyć, jednakże szybko z powrotem stały się prostymi kreskami. Smok zawarczał ostrzegawczo, kuląc się nieco i rozpościerając skrzydła, aby nadać sobie masywniejszego wyglądu. Czkawka przez moment stał sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc jak pokazać zwierzęciu swoją szlachetną intencję. Mimowolnie zacisnął ze zdenerwowania ręce, zapominając o broni, którą nadal kurczowo trzymał. Pomiot burzy zawarczał na to głośniej, wbijając pazury w ziemię i pokazując zęby, będąc gotowym na wyskok w każdym momencie. Chłopak odskoczył nieco, jego oddech przyśpieszył, a ręce zaczęły się pocić. Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad powodem nagłej agresji smoka, modląc się do bogów, aby i tym razem pozwolili mu żyć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili pojął. Powoli wyciągał sztylet zza pasa, na co gad zmrużył oczy, jednakże pozostał w miejscu. Zacisnął zęby, gdy wyprostował rękę i upuścił sztylet na ziemię, doskonale wiedząc, że jest teraz jeszcze bardziej bezbronnym, niż był przed chwilą. Furia patrzyła przez chwilę na to z zaciekawieniem, a jej źrenice ponownie rozszerzyły się nieco, lecz nie zmieniła swej pozycji. Czkawka przygryzł dolną wargę. Niechętnie i ostrożnie zarazem wyciągnął nogę i odrzucił broń stopą na bok, słysząc plusk wody, gdy ta wpadła do jeziorka nieopodal. Gad patrzył przez kilka sekund w tamtym miejscu, najprawdopodobniej próbując zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację. Po chwili po Kruczym Urwisku rozniósł się szczęśliwy pomruk. Uszy Nocnej Furii podniosły się, a sam smok usiadł, patrząc nań z owalnymi źrenicami. Czkawka przyglądał się temu przez chwilę z konsternacją, jednakże szybko stwierdził, że nie ma sensu rozmyślać nad czymś, czego nie da się zrozumieć. Niepewnie wyciągnął dłonie, na których spoczywał dorsz, próbując odwzorować ostatnią sytuację z Gronklem. Pomiot burzy przymrużył lekko oczy, jednak zaczął podchodzić, trzymając głowę blisko ziemi. Wyciągnął się, otwierając nieco paszczę, gotowy przyjąć swój najpewniej pierwszy posiłek dnia. — Nie masz zębów — zauważył zdumiony. Gad spojrzał na niego, po czym z jego dziąseł wysunęły się okrągłe ząbki, zaraz łapczywie chwytając rybę. — Jednak masz... Chłopak stał, trzymając swoje dłonie tuż przy twarzy, przerażony i zarazem mile zaskoczony. Zaintrygowany przyglądał się, jak Nocna Furia oblizuję się po posiłku. Mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o tym, jak urocze to było. Zaraz jednak wycofał to wszystko. Nerwowo zaczął się odsuwać od smoka, gdy ten wszedł w jego sferę osobistą i zaczął węszyć, najpewniej szukając dokładki. Czkawka miał przez chwilę ochotę odepchnąć nachalny pysk, jednakże szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, zbyt bojąc się o swoje życie. Miast tego kontynuował biegiem swój taktyczny odwrót. Nagle potknął się o prostą ziemię i wylądował na tyłku. Dzięki adrenalinie, która krążyła teraz w jego żyłach, nie poczuł bólu upadku, co pozwoliło mu na w miarę szybkie odczołgiwanie się od chciwego pomiotu burzy. — Nie mam więcej... — wyszeptał, gdy uderzył plecami o ścianę urwiska, mając nadzieję, że gad zrozumie przekaz. Ten tylko prychnął pod nosem i zaraz wtulił go w brzuch chłopaka, wciąż węsząc. Człowiek domyślił się, że musiał co do joty przesiąknąć zapachem dorsza i począł przeklinać w myślach cały ten czas, jaki spędził nad myśleniem o swoim kolejnym niegenialnie genialnym planie. W końcu, ku uciesze chłopaka, Furia ponownie prychnęła, marszcząc swój nosek, po czym odleciała koślawo na drugi koniec urwiska. Dojrzał fioletowe światło pod nią, ale zaraz zniknęło, gdy smok ułożył się wygodnie na ziemi, zwijając się w kłębek. Nawet stąd usłyszał jego lekki pomruk pełen zadowolenia. Z jakiegoś powodu te czynności uspokoiły serce Czkawki, które od dłuższego czasu tłukło się o jego klatkę piersiową. Znowu w jego głowie pojawiło się słowo „urocze" i tym razem nie miało zamiaru tak szybko jej opuścić. Jego nogi lekko trzęsły się z emocji, lecz nie obchodziło go to. Podszedł do gada i zasiadł obok niego, przyglądając się uważnie jego sylwetce. Smok miał zasłonięty pysk ogonem, najwidoczniej chcąc odciąć się od otaczającego go świata i zdrzemnąć się te kilka godzin, niemniej jednak Czkawka miał inne plany. Wyciągnął swoją rękę w jego stronę, porzucając wszelkie resztki instynktu samozachowawczego, będąc zbyt pochłonięty chęcią dotknięcia pomiotu burzy. Jego oddech zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy poczuł pod palcami łuski smoka. Zaczął delikatnie jeździć po jedwabistej teksturze, nie mogąc się nią nadziwić. Syknął, gdy dostał ogonem po twarzy. Furia spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, jej źrenice ponownie były jedynie pionowymi kreskami. Gniewnie marszczyła nos, tuląc swoje uszy do szyi. Zaraz podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i oddaliła od chłopaka, ponownie zajmując drugi koniec urwiska. Czkawka westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. To będzie długa i męcząca tresura. '~~*~~ — Szczerbata mordko — powiedział łagodnie, kładąc na ziemi kosz pełen ryb. Furia od razu zaczęła węszyć, przyglądając się z uwagą swojemu posiłkowi. Chłopak bez zwlekania wywrócił kosz, pozwalając rybom wysypać się na ziemię, tuż pod łapami pomiotu burzy. Ten z zadowoleniem od razu zaczął je połykać w całości, nie kłopocząc się z gryzieniem ich. — Smacznego — powiedział i oddalił się, by nie przeszkadzać „szczerbatej mordce" w posiłku. Czkawka zasiadł na kamieniu nieopodal i wyciągnął swój szkicownik. Począł wypełniać kolejne strony szybkimi szkicami smoka, co jakiś czas niedbale zapisując informacje o nim. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcał jego skrzydłom i lotkom, ściskając nerwowo między nogami protezę, o której na razie wolał nie myśleć. — Nie lubi węgorzy... Lubi ganiać za światłem... — mamrotał pod nosem, uzupełniając zaległe informacje o smoku. Wczorajszy dzień był... Zaiste interesujący. Przynajmniej na tyle by nie miał czasu na zapisanie tych wiadomości od razu po ich zaobserwowaniu. Normalnie smoki na Berk nie wybrzydzają, jeżeli chodzi o jedzenie. Można im dać dosłownie ochłapy i z ekstazą praktycznie wciągną je nosem, byleby zapełnić swoje żołądki. Na szczęście, wraz z upływającymi wiosnami, wielu wikingów mimowolnie przywiązało się do gadów i zaczęło zmieniać dietę swoich towarzyszy z przymusu. Niemniej jednak owe diety mają nadal wiele do rzeczenia, wnioskując po wczorajszej reakcji Nocnej Furii na węgorza. Chłopak wybrał ze swojej spiżarni kilka ryb oraz ponownie podkradł je kulce terroru, która rezyduje u Pyskacza. Pech chciał, aby wśród nich znalazł się wyżej wspomniany węgorz. Kowal najpewniej nie miał wyjątkowo nań ochoty, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to jedno z wielu ulubionych stworzonek do jedzenia. Syn wodza w dobrym humorze udał się do smoka, ciesząc się z faktu, że właśnie omijał go kolejny trening. Im więcej go nie będzie, tym lepiej. Szybko jednak pożałował tych słów. Nocna Furia zachłannie wyjadała ryby, które otrzymała od swojego nowego niewolnika, gdy nagle zaczęła syczeć pod nosem, oddalając się. Rozpostarła skrzydła, przycisnęła uszy do szyi, a jej źrenice ponownie były tylko czarnymi kreskami. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie spotkała swojego odwiecznego wroga. Czkawka od razu zaczął panikować i mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku kosza, szukając problemu. W końcu, gdy jego ręka musnęła tego nieszczęsnego węgorza, smok zasyczał wściekle z nutą przerażenia, odchylając się w bok, aby uciec. Natychmiastowo zaczął go uspokajać, odrzucając jak najdalej rybę i samemu przyznając się, że za nią nie przepada. Źrenice gada rozszerzył się nieco. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Czkawkę, acz szybko powrócił do swojego posiłku, nie kłopocząc się z pokazaniem tego, jak wdzięczny był. O ile, rzecz jasna, w ogóle był. Siedział na kamieniu, dokładnie tak jak dziś, ostrząc swój węgiel sztyletem, który podebrał z kuźni. Nawet nie kłopotał się z szukaniem tego starego, zdecydowanie nie miał na to ochoty. Nie przepadał za zimnymi kąpielami w zimnych jeziorkach. Przeciągnął się, czując na swoich barkach ciepło słońca. Nie ukrywał swojego zmęczenia, ostatnimi czasy musiał zostawać do późna, aby pracować nad lotką... Podskoczył pod samo niebo, gdy obok niego nagle dwie czarne łapy uderzyły z impetem w ziemię. Upadł obok swojego siedziska, od razu odsuwając się jak najdalej. Z przerażeniem przyglądał się smokowi, który... Właśnie, co on robił? Pomiot burzy podniósł jedną łapę, patrząc na ziemię pod nią. Jego źrenice były na tyle duże, że przybrały bardziej owalny kształt, natomiast uszy trzymał wysoko. Z konsternacją patrzył się przez kilka sekund na trawę. Następnie zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Człowiek patrzył na to z oszołomieniem, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co tym razem strzeliło do głowy smoka. Szybko stwierdził, że nieważne jak bardzo będzie się starać to i tak nie da rady tego pojąć. Wzrokiem odnalazł swoją broń. Sięgnął po nią i właśnie wtedy go olśniło. Od nowego ostrza odbijały się promienie słoneczne, tworząc na ścianie urwiska plamkę światła, która nie dała rady umknąć Furii. Ta od razu po spostrzeżeniu swojej ofiary wybiła się, pomagając sobie skrzydłami, w celu jej pochwycenia i brutalnego zamordowania. Jak się można domyślić, jej starania zakończyły się fiaskiem, jednakże nie dało rady jej to zdemotywować. W ten sposób Czkawka pokonał Nocną Furię, najgroźniejszego smoka. Bezlitośnie wykończył go światłem, odbijającym się od jego broni. Taki był potężny! Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Wczoraj należało do jego ulubionych dni, rzadko kiedy tyle się działo w jego życiu. W dodatku widok zmęczonego pomiotu burzy utkwił mu w pamięci, zajmując większość półki na urocze memoria. Szybko jednak uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. Słońce już do dawna padało na jego barki. Jego odsłonięta skóra zaczęła go szczypać nieco od długiej ekspozycji na ciepło i wcale nie polepszyło to jego humoru. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że już od dawna trwa południe. Wraz z południem kończył się kolejny trening, należący do programu smoczego szkolenia. Kolejny trening, na który nawet nie raczył się zjawić. Pyskacz będzie wściekły. PAM PAM Nikt nie lubi wściekłych przyjaciół, prawda? Następny rozdział będzie... Zaiste interesujący! I mam dobre wieści — pojawi się on jutro~ ' Rozdział 9 Nim zdążył w ogóle zacząć myśleć nad tym, co powinien zrobić w związku z gniewem Pyskacza, jego uwagę przykuł ponownie smok. Mruknął cicho, zwinięty w kulkę nieopodal, obserwując go półprzymkniętym okiem. Po rybach i, o zgrozo, koszu nawet nie było śladu. Czkawka nie chciał myśleć o losie biednego przedmiotu, ciesząc się z faktu, że nie będzie musiał z nim wracać. Ścisnął między nogami lotkę, przypominając sobie o jej istnieniu. Poczuł nagły przypływ zdenerwowania. Zdecydowanie nie był gotowy na to, co go czekało, jednakże nie miał wyboru. Spojrzał na brązowy materiał niepewnie. Wątpił w to, by wytrzymał wiele, acz nie tym się przejmował, ponieważ owa lotka była jedynie prototypem. Musiał sprawdzić, czy odpowiednio odwzorował jej wielkość, kształt oraz rozmieszczenie kości, które zastępowały metalowe pręty skryte pod tworzywem. W dodatku najważniejszym co musi zbadać, jest sam fakt, czy da radę w ogóle założyć swoje dzieło na ogon gada. Oraz sprawdzić, czy poleci. Wiele razy mówił to w swoim życiu, jednakże nic nie powstrzyma go przed powiedzeniem tego jeszcze raz — absolutnie nie był gotowy na to wszystko. Cała ta sytuacja przerosła wszelakie znane mu pojęcie, zasiadając na tronie w królestwie absurdu. Od bardzo dawna nie czuł tak wielkiej niepewności odnośnie do swego dzieła, nad którym tak ciężko pracował przez ostatnie noce. Skrzywił się na myśl o nieprzespanych godzinach. Poświęcił temu projektowi zdecydowanie zanadto czasu. Miał wrażenie, że cały ten czas właśnie śmieje mu się prosto w twarz. W końcu wykorzystał go tyle, że teraz nie może się tak po prostu wycofać, prawda? Zmusił się do wstania i pochwycenia lotki. Podszedł niepewnie do Nocnej Furii, która wciąż leżała i nieprzytomnie wpatrywała się w niego jednym okiem. Nawet nie zareagowała, gdy człowiek przytknął jej przedmiot pod nos. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że gad jakkolwiek zainteresuje się jego wynalazkiem, powącha, pokaże jakąkolwiek reakcję, jednakże tak się nie stało. Smok jedynie przelotnie spojrzał na lotkę, po czym ułożył swoją głowę na miękkiej trawie, mając zamiar przespać przynajmniej cały ten dzień. Zrezygnowany westchnął. Reakcja pomiotu burzy nie urywała specjalnie rzyci, nie mógł uznać jej za zły lub dobry omen. Niestety. Gdyby wiedział, jak smok podchodzi do jego dzieła, mógłby nie ryzykować aż tak swojego życia, jak ostatnimi czasy to robił. Jednakże gad musiał, bardzo musiał, po prostu olać go i zostawić na lodzie. Umysł człowieka mimowolnie podsuwał mu coraz to gorsze scenariusze. Szlag by to. Najwyżej umrze. Przysunął się do ogona smoka, sytuując się po jego lewej stronie. Był niezwykle czujny, doskonale wiedząc, że igra z ogniem. Nadal bolała go twarz po tym, gdy dostał z liścia od Nocnej Furii za dotykanie jej. Niepewnie przyłożył lotkę do lewej części kończyny zwierzęcia. Zamarł na chwilę, uważnie nasłuchując leniwe pomruki stworzenia. Szybko uznał je za niegroźne i złapał za zapięcie na końcu swojego dzieła. Ostrożnie przyłożył skórę do łusek gada i złapał za metalową klamrę. Jego oddech przyspieszył, ręce zaczęły się pocić i trząść lekko, jednak uparcie brnął naprzód, nadal myśląc o swoich godzinach pracy. Delikatnie zapiął klamrę... Do jego uszu dobiegł rozwścieczony ryk. Następnie jego całe ciało przeszyła fala bólu, gdy z impetem uderzył o ziemię. Odruchowo skulił się, zbyt bojąc się o swój nędzny żywot. Nocna Furia zaczęła skakać wściekle, machając ogonem we wszystkie kierunki. Uderzała nim we wszystko, co mogła, sprawiając tym, że kilka łusek odleciało od kończyny. Dociskała uszy do swojej szyi i rozsierdzona marszczyła nos, patrząc na lotkę, z której z każdą sekundą zostawało coraz mniej. W końcu ostatni raz uderzyła z impetem o ziemię i machnęła ogonem. Zapięcie zerwało się, a lotka odleciała w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Czkawka patrzył na to z przerażeniem, nadal kuląc się na ziemi, oraz odrobiną smutku. Właśnie godziny jego pracy zostały zniszczone w kilka sekund przez smoka z taką furią, że powątpiewał, by dał radę wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku. Po kilku sekundach patrzenia na swój ogon, pomiot burzy zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku chłopaka. Pionowe źrenice wpatrywały się w niego z czystą wściekłością, a w zielonych tęczówkach widniała obietnica brutalnej kary. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Nagły przypływ adrenaliny zmusił Czkawkę do zerwania się na nogi i uciekania gdzie pieprz rośnie, jak najdalej od rozsierdzonego pomiotu burzy. Pisnął żałośnie, gdy potężne łapy wbiły się w ziemię, przyśpieszając swój taktyczny odwrót. Krzyknął, gdy w jego plecy wbiły się pazury, posyłając go na ziemię. Był to swoisty wrzask z przerażenia, nie czuł nawet bólu przez adrenalinę krążącą w jego żyłach. Dzięki niej udało mu się skupić na tylko jednej, prostej myśli; przeżyć. Łapa puściła go w akompaniamencie cichego warkotu. Zaraz po tym do jego uszu dobiegł bliżej niezidentyfikowany syk. Serce człowieka zabiło boleśnie, gdy przed oczami zobaczył wieżę, w którą uderza pocisk pomiotu burzy. Oślepiające fioletowe światło, huk i po budowli nie było co zbierać... Bezmyślnie chwycił za sztylet, obracając się na plecy. W tym samym czasie ciął ostrzem na odlew, trafiając w pysk gada. Ten zawarczał wściekle, zaskoczony odskakując. Najpewniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak ostra potrafi być broń ludzi. Od razu rzucił się do ucieczki, nie tracąc ani sekundy. Jego knykcie w lewej dłoni zaczęły bieleć od jego uścisku na rączce sztyletu. Po jego poliku poczęła płynąć łza. Niezgrabnie przeszedł pod tarczą, która nadal tkwiła między skałami. Nocna Furia wystrzeliła swój śmiercionośny pocisk w jej kierunku, a Czkawka wrzasnął przerażony, gdy osłona rozleciała się na drzazgi tuż obok niego. Smok zaryczał rozsierdzony. Człowiek nawet nie odwracał się, kontynuując swoją ucieczkę. '~~*~~ Oparłszy się o tylną ścianę swojego domu, otarł łzy, które ciurkiem leciały po jego twarzy w czasie ucieczki. Spojrzał na swoje poharatane dłonie, domyślając się, że reszta ciała musiała wyglądać równie paskudnie. Biegł przez las jak szalony, nie zważając na gałęzie, kamienie, korzenie, na nic. Jego umysł skupił się na ogromnej chęci do przeżycia, nie pozwalając mu odpocząć dopóki nie znalazł się przy wiosce. Dopiero wtedy mógł odetchnąć. Już od kilku minut uspokajał swój nierówny oddech. Trząsł się cały z emocji i wykończenia. Jego nogi piekły go, a po plecach ciekła zimna ciecz, przylepiając się do zielonej tuniki. We włosach miał pełno gałęzi i liści, natomiast kosmyki, które jakimś cudem uniknęły zaplątania, przyklejały się do jego spoconego czoła. Drżące westchnięcie opuściło jego usta. Spróbował pozbyć się gniazda, jakie utkwiło w jego głowie. Następnie zaczął wycierać swoją twarz o futrzaną tunikę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że brud nie będzie aż tak widoczny na brązowym materiale. Na samym końcu poklepał się po udach, nie do końca wiedząc, czemu miało to służyć, i wszedł do swojego domu, z którego od dłuższego czasu dobiegały dźwięki krzątaniny w kuchni. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyminąć Pyskacza, jednakże doskonale wiedział, że nadzieja jest matką głupich. — Czkawka. Zaklął w myślach, spoglądając na swojego mentora. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z surowym błyskiem. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? Chłopak nie odpowiedział. — Nie ma cię całymi dniami w domu, nie chodzisz na treningi, do tego wracasz w takim stanie — skwitował, patrząc nań z dezaprobatą. — Wiesz... — Uciekł wzrokiem. — Ja... Trenuję na szkolenie! Brew Pyskacza uniosła się w zdziwieniu. — Trenujesz? — Tak! W końcu taki maczo musi pozostać w formie! Naprężył swojego nieistniejącego „bicka”, aby zaprezentować, jak dobrze dba o budowę ciała. Kowal spojrzał na to z politowaniem. — Smocze szkolenie jest od trenowania, aby taki maczo jak ty mógł nabrać formy. Chłopak opuścił ręce ze zrezygnowaniem. — To, co mam zrobić? — jęknął. — Nie utrzymam broni. — Ale tarczę utrzymasz — powiedział, celując palcem wskazującym w Czkawkę. Ten natomiast popatrzył na niego z politowaniem, nadal mając w swoim ciele drzazgi po tarczy, którą spotkał gniew Nocnej Furii. Wystarczyło jedno splunięcie, by ją zniszczyć. — Utrzymam, ale nie użyję — stwierdził, próbując się jakoś wybronić. Nie było to nawet kłamstwem. Z trudem utrzymywał osłonę, gdy stał przed Kruczym Urwiskiem. — Na Thora, Czkawka... Pracujesz w kuźni, z pewnością nie jesteś tak słaby! — syknął kowal. — Co najwyżej leniwy. Syn wodza prychnął na tę zniewagę. Na szczęście na dziś miał dosyć krwi. — Jutro idziesz na trening i osobiście tego dopilnuję — zagroził Pyskacz po dłuższej chwili ciszy, machając palcem wskazującym. — Spróbuj uciec... — wysunął dolną szczękę do przodu, wytrzeszczając oczy. — A pożałuję — dokończył myśl chłopak. — Wiem, wiem... — mruknął, udając się do swojego pokoju. Bezzwłocznie zajął się opatrywaniem swoich pleców. Dłonią wyszukał rany, przy okazji rozmazując wszędzie swoją krew, po czym po wielu kombinacjach wmasował w siebie jakąś maść leczniczą, którą dostał kiedyś od Gothi. Na koniec owinął się bandażem, mając nadzieję, że nie zdążyło się wdać żadne zakażanie. Próbował zmusić się do pomyślenia o sytuacji z Nocną Furią, acz jego ostatnie dwie szare komórki uparcie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Co rusz w jego umyśle pojawiała się tylko pustka, przez którą nie był w stanie się przebić. Nawet gdy starał się myśleć o jutrzejszym treningu, odnosił dokładnie ten sam rezultat. Z westchnieniem ułożył się w łóżku na brzuchu. Szczelnie opatulił się futrem, stwierdzając, że teraz jedyne czego mu potrzeba to odpoczynek. @Yo-Yona mówiła coś o prawdziwych przyjaciołach na zawsze... Zaiste Ale nie bójcie się, karma dopadła mnie jeszcze w trakcie pisania tej tragedii! Otóż zdarzyła się okropna rzecz... Moja zupka grzybowa w kubeczku pachniała czekoladą :C Następna część za tydzień~ ' Rozdział 10 Stał przed wejściem do areny, ściskając nerwowo rękojeść swojego miecza. Ciążył mu w dłoni niemiłosiernie, miał ochotę po prostu wyrzucić tę kupę metalu i wracać do łóżka. Na domiar złego bolały go plecy oraz głowa. Zrezygnowany oparł się o zimną kamienną ścianę, trącając nieco tarczę, która leżała na ziemi przy jego nogach. Do treningu zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, więc nie marnował swojej niewielkiej ilości siły na trzymanie jej. Jest w końcu wikingiem, jeszcze na dzierży się w swoim życiu tych durnych kół z drewna. Nagle Mieczyk syknął głośno, acz zaraz zaczął się śmiać. Jego siostra zarechotała w tym samym czasie, uderzając go maczugą w twarz. Czkawka patrzył na to z politowaniem, nie do końca rozumiejąc pasji rodzeństwa do bicia się, jednakże postanowił tego nie komentować i ograniczyć się do obserwacji. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. — No proszę! Kto tu się zjawił! — wykrzyknął Sączysmark. Syn wodza podskoczył lekko, wystraszony niespodziewanym hałasem. Wiedział, że jego kuzyn na pewno zjawi się na treningu, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie nabijał się z jego wagarowania. Mimo wszystko jakaś mała część w nim miała nadzieję, że tym razem sobie odpuści dręczenie go. — Tak dawno cię nie widziałem, Czkawuś! — kontynuował, stając naprzeciw niego. — Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy na obecność syna wodza? Zielonooki skrzywił się nieco. Sarkazm Sączysmarka był paskudny, do tego jeszcze dochodziła jego zazdrość odnośnie do pozycji społecznej Czkawki. Czarnowłosy uważał, że to on powinien być wodzem Berk, uparcie twierdził, że nadaje się do tego bardziej od drobnego szatyna. Ten przyznawał mu rację, absolutnie nie widział się w tejże roli, jednak Stoick twierdził inaczej i nikt nie mógł się kłócić z jego osądem. W końcu słowo wodza jest prawem! — Daj mu spokój, Smark — powiedziała Astrid, nim Czkawka zdążył odpowiedzieć. — Powinieneś się cieszyć. — A to niby czemu? — zapytał zdziwiony. — Bez wiedzy i umiejętności, jakie zapewnia smocze szkolenie, długo nie pożyje. Czkawka przewrócił oczami, wyraźnie zirytowany. Oczywiście, nie mógł się z tym kłócić, dziewczyna miała w zasadzie bardzo dużo racji. Niemniej jednak jemu dwa razy udało się przeżyć napad szału Nocnej Furii, ba, sam ją zestrzelił! Wątpił, by cokolwiek byłoby w stanie go zabić. Miał w końcu nieco więcej doświadczenia w kontaktach ze smokami oraz ogrom szczęścia. Nagle miecz w jego dłoni przestał mu aż tak ciążyć, a myśl o trzymaniu tarczy nie była aż tak irytująca. Poczuł niespodziewany przypływ motywacji i siły, które odpędzały wszystkie wątpliwości i zmartwienia. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy właśnie te emocje towarzyszyły wikingom, wybierającym się na wojnę. W końcu zjawił się Pyskacz i otworzył bramę. Młodzież od razu weszła do środka i słuchała jednym uchem tego, co miał do powiedzenia ich mentor. W żyłach płynęła adrenalina, wzrok błądził po drewnianych ścianach, rozstawionych w losowych miejscach areny, ręce się pociły, a rodzeństwo w końcu zaprzestało swojej ukochanej przemocy w rodzinie. W głowach wszystkich panowało zbyt duże poruszenie, by wsłuchiwać się w mądre słowa kowala, który podkreślał po raz któryś, jak ważnym elementem są słabe punkty przeciwnika, a w szczególności jego martwa sfera. Nagle ogromne wrota w ścianie zaczęły się otwierać. Między nimi powstała niewielka szparka, z której nagle wyskoczył rozsierdzony Śmiertnik Zębacz. Kolce na jego ogonie rozczapierzyły się i poleciały z zabójczą prędkością w stronę uczniów, gdy gad machnął kończyną. Czkawka ledwo uskoczył przed bronią smoka, kompletnie zapominając o tarczy. Kątem oka zoczył jak Astrid sprawnie się nią zakrywa, a następnie z krzykiem biegnie w stronę smoka, ściskając w dłoni rączkę topora. Zaraz w jej ślady poszedł Sączysmark, próbując ją wyprzedzić. Gad wzbił się w górę i przycupnął na ściance, unikając ostrza dziewczyny. Zaryczał wściekle i zionął ogniem w jej stronę, sycząc przy tym paskudnie. Astrid z gracją uskoczyła w bok. Śmiertnik pokręcił głową i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, gdy Śledzik z dzikim piskiem zaczął uderzać młotem o tarczę. Zaraz dołączył doń Sączysmark z bojowym wrzaskiem. Gad zaczął wściekle miotać głową, przy czym stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię. Czarnowłosy zaprzestał czynności, podbiegając doń i szykując się do ataku. Zębacz odtrącił człowieka głową, gdy ponownie nią machnął, próbując uwolnić się od hałasu, jaki nadal uparcie tworzył otyły chłopak. Sączysmark z impetem uderzył w ściankę, jęcząc przy tym żałośnie. Z gardła smoka wydobył się skowyt, gdy Astrid wbiła w jego bok swój topór. Po chwili wyrwała go brutalnie, a na ziemię poleciało kilka niebieskich łusek. Dziewczyna z satysfakcją wpatrywała się w krwawiącą ranę, nie zauważając silnego ogona stworzenia. Kończyna uderzyła ją w brzuch, pozbawiając ją tchu i również posłała na najbliższą ścianę. Stworzenie zionęło ogniem w stronę Śledzika, a ten w panice odrzucił tarczę i zaczął uciekać z krzykiem. Smok machnął ostatni raz głową i mruknął, ponownie węsząc. Nagle odwrócił się i zamarł. — Siostra... — zaczął niepewnie Mieczyk, stojąc idealnie przed nosem gada. — Dajesz, brat. Świetnie ci idzie! — odpowiedziała, chowając się za jego plecami. Śmiertnik przekręcił nieco głowę, a rodzeństwo od razu podążyło za jego nosem, aby nadal stać idealnie na wprost niego. — Ale mu śmierdzi z paszczy! — zaśmiał się chłopak. — Ale ma nozdrza... Gorsze od ciebie, brat — zauważyła dziewczyna. — Co to znaczy „gorsze"?! — wykrzyknął oburzony i zaczął się szarpać. Smok oddalił łeb i zionął ogniem przed siebie. Rodzeństwo wykrzyknęło i padło na ziemię, zaraz turlając się w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Stworzenie patrzyło na to przez chwilę zdziwione, acz szybko ponownie zaczęło atakować. Z impetem poczęło uderzać łapami o podłoże, próbując złapać uciekających ludzi. Czkawka patrzył na to przerażony, chowając się za jedną z drewnianych ścianek. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co robić, czy powinien w ogóle coś robić. Przez chwilę rozważał opcję dołączenia do Śledzika, który w nagłym przypływie odwagi uciekł z areny, jednakże szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Pyskacz robiłby mu o tym wykłady przez następne dwa tygodnie, gdyby zachował się równie odważnie. Spojrzał niepewnie na kowala. Niebieskie oczy surowo wpatrywały się weń, wyraźnie oczekując chociażby próby walki z gadem. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, ściskając mocniej rękojeść. Zwrócił swój wzrok na Astrid i Sączysmarka, acz ci nadal leżeli pod ścianami i nawet nie próbowali się podnieść. Niepewnie wyszedł zza osłony. Śmiertnik Zębacz zmrużył gniewnie oczy na jego widok. Rozpostarł nieco skrzydła, aby wydać się w jego oczach jeszcze masywniejszym, a Czkawka nie mógł w tym czasie pozbyć się obrazu Nocnej Furii, która zachowała się niemalże tak samo, gdy przyszedł do niej z rybą. Poczuł, jak jego dłoń drży, acz nadal dzielnie szedł naprzód. Smok zawarczał wściekle i splunął ogniem pod nogi człowieka. Ten od razu się zatrzymał i spojrzał prosto w żółte ślepia bestii. Wstrzymał oddech i wypuścił tarczę, która z brzękiem spadła na ziemię. Gad zmrużył na to ślepia, a jego wzrok skoncentrował się na ostrzu. Czkawka domyślał się, że chce, aby jego również się pozbył, jednakże na razie nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Smok był zbyt daleko. Ponownie zaczął się zbliżać, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Śmiertnik zaryczał wściekle i rzucił się nań, wystawiając łapy z potężnymi pazurami do przodu. Oczy Czkawki rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, palce jeszcze mocniej ścisnęły skórzaną rękojeść. Przed oczami widział już swoją śmierć... Jego ciało spięło się boleśnie. Mimowolnie podniósł rękę i patrzył z przerażeniem, jak końcówka ostrza tworzy smugę na klatce piersiowej smoka. Do jego uszu dobiegł pisk, kilka łusek posypało się na kamienną posadzkę. Strużka krwi poczęła płynąć po torsie gada. Chłopak błyskawicznie odrzucił na bok ostrze, patrząc ze łzami na smoka, który skulił się nieco, aczkolwiek pozostał na swoim miejscu i niepewnie spoglądał na człowieka. — Przepraszam... — wyszeptał bezgłośnie. Źrenica gada rozszerzyła się nieco. Niepewnie podszedł doń. Gdy nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją, przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do rany smoka, mając nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zatamuje to krwawienie, a stworzenie mruknęło na to cichutko. Następnie zaczął odprowadzać gada do jego klatki, a ten ufnie podążył za nim, opierając swoje skrzydło na jego ramieniu. Śmiertnik Zębacz ułożył się wygodnie pod ścianą, a Czkawka przymknął wrota. Odwrócił się. — To, co... Koniec na dziś? — zapytał, patrząc nerwowo po twarzach zebranych. Wszyscy mieli wybałuszone oczy i otwarte szczęki. '~~*~~ Skrzywił się nieco, gdy bandaż odkleił się od jego ran na plecach. Nie przejął się tym jednak, zawijając go w nieschludny rulon i położył go na swojej tunice, która spoczywała na trawie. Zaraz po dwugodzinnej rozmowie z Pyskaczem odnośnie do dzisiejszego treningu, udał się w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Sytuacja ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem dała mu sporo do myślenia oraz napełniła nową nadzieją. Pokazała, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone. Niepewnie wkroczył do środka urwiska. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, a wszystkie swoje przedmioty zostawił przy wejściu. Nie był pewien, czemu to dokładnie miało służyć, po prostu odczuł potrzebę postąpienia w ten sposób i tak właśnie uczynił. Nocna Furia podniosła głowę i spojrzała nań gniewnie. Chłopak skrzywił się nieco, gdy spostrzegł ranę pod jego lewym okiem. Na szczęście już zaczęła się leczyć. Zatrzymał się w tym samym momencie, w którym uszy gada przyległy do jego szyi i zaczął warczeć cicho. Czkawka wypuścił powoli powietrze. Opuścił głowę i uklęknął. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czuł, jak pocą się ze zdenerwowania. Prosił w myślach bogów, aby smok dobrze zrozumiał jego intencję. Żeby w ogóle zrozumiał. Skulił się nieco, gdy poczuł ciepły podmuch na swoich włosach. Zamknął oczy i zmusił się do pozostania w tej pozycji, pozwalając pomiotowi burzy, na zrobienie z nim cokolwiek tylko zechce. Kolejny wydech smoka zmierzwił jego włosy. Usłyszał cichy pomruk, miał wrażenie, że był w stanie nawet poczuć wibracje strun głosowych Nocnej Furii. Przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy pomiot burzy trącił jego głowę czule, jakby chciał go tym pocieszyć. Po chwili smok ponowił czynność, a człowiek uniósł głowę, otwierając oczy. Okrągłe źrenice wpatrywały się w niego z czymś na kształt troski, a w zielonych tęczówkach widniało przebaczenie. Czkawka uśmiechnął się nieco i niepewnie uniósł dłoń. Nocna Furia nawet nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz człowieka. Dopiero gdy kończyna znalazła się przed jej nosem, poświęciła jej trochę atencji. Przymknęła oczy i ufnie wtuliła swój pysk w szorstką skórę Czkawki. Ten poczuł, jak ciepło smoka przenosi się z jego dłoni, wprost do jego serca i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Z fascynacją przyglądał się nieco różowawym od zachodzącego słońca łuskom, jeżdżąc delikatnie palcami po jedwabistej powierzchni. Pomiot burzy zaczął mruczeć cicho, jeszcze bardziej wtulając swój pysk w dłoń syna wodza. Nagle gad oddalił się i szybko znalazł za nim. Czkawka poczuł, jak zdenerwowanie próbuje nad nim zapanować, jednakże nie zmienił swojej pozycji, ufając smokowi. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł lepki język na swoich ranach, acz od razu jego spięte mięśnie poczęły rozluźniać się, a tępy ból, który towarzyszył mu cały dzień, zaczął powoli znikać. Niepewnie przekręcił swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na stworzenie. Odwrócił się przodem doń, siadając na ziemi. Nocna Furia wpierw odsunęła się nieco, zaskoczona nagłym ruchem, jednakże po chwili ponownie zbliżyła się ufnie. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, a smok przyłożył do niej pysk. — Dziękuję — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Pomiot burzy spojrzał nań łagodnie, mrucząc gardłowo. Ponownie ustawił się za człowiekiem i położył, zwijając w kulkę. Ufnie ułożył łeb na jego kolanach, a Czkawka równie ufnie zaczął gładzić jego pysk. Ostrożnie oparł się o skrzydło gada, ciesząc się chwilą. Po raz pierwszy od dawna miał wrażenie, że każda jego część żyje w zgodzie ze sobą. Strasznie uroczo się tutaj zrobiło... Będzie trzeba to naprawić! Mam nadzieję, że podobał się Wam rozdział! Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytają to opowiadanie, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy każde z Was! ^^ Cieszy mnie to, że zechcieliście przeżyć tę przygodę ze mną :D Kolejna część pojawi się w następnym tygodniu ^^ Rozdział 11 Leżał plackiem na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Czuł, jak ciepło spływa z niego falami, a płuca oraz poliki szczypią boleśnie. Kolejna kropla potu poczęła spływać po jego czole, lecz nie kłopotał się z jej starciem. Cały już był spocony. Nagle ogromny cień skrył jego ciało przed słońcem, mrucząc przy tym gardłowo. Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał z wyrzutem na powód swojego zmęczenia. — Jesteś okropny — burknął. Nocna Furia podniosła uszy jeszcze wyżej, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. W zielonych tęczówkach pojawiła się iskierka zaciekawienia, a owalne źrenice rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Z jej gardła wydobył się długi pomruk z pytającą nutą. Słońce od dawna królowało na niebie, świadcząc o tym, że już niedługo minie południe. Natomiast Czkawka od samego świtu próbował przekonać smoka do współpracy. Gonił tę wredną kupę łusek po całym Kruczym Urwisku przez kilka godzin, ponieważ owa wredna kupa łusek była w nastroju na zabawę i uparcie uciekała przed nim. A dokładniej — uciekała przed siodłem w jego rękach. Przez ostatnie dni, które w rzeczywistości były bardzo długimi nocami, chłopak poświęcał cały swój wolny czas na odtworzenie lotki oraz stworzenie siodła. Pomysł na stworzenie tego drugiego wpadł do jego głowy, gdy przysypiał od godziny nad stosem skór. Do dziś nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie stworzył wszystkie rysunki i projekty, lecz nie narzekał. Wraz ze zdobyciem zaufania gada, mógł na spokojnie zmierzyć jego ciało i dopasować wszystkie elementy. Oczywiście, wpierw musiał przynieść mu wystarczającą ilość jedzenia, która równała się z tą, jaką pochłaniał wygłodniały lud na jednej z uczt na cześć wodza, a potem poczekać kilka godzin aż pomiot burzy zaśnie, jednakże był gotów poświęcić naprawdę wiele dla wygody przy tym trudnym zadaniu. Poza tym rysowanie tego uroczego stwora, sprawiało Czkawce naprawdę wiele przyjemności. Gdy myślał nad tym, czemu stworzył siodło dla Nocnej Furii, mówił sobie, że takie rozwiązanie pozwoli mu na zebranie jak największej ilości informacji odnośnie do poprawnego działania ogona smoka. Dzięki temu mógłby udoskonalić swoje dzieło do tego stopnia, że gad byłby w stanie latać samodzielnie. Absolutnie nie robił tego z ciekawości, jak to jest latać. Tym bardziej że nie był to niczym specjalnym. Mieli już za sobą kilka prób lotów i uczucie bycia w powietrzu na krwiożerczym smoku nie różniło się od uczucia jazdy na dziku za dzieciaka. Oczywiście, winowajcą mógł być fakt, że Nocna Furia została przywiązana do kawałka drewna, które ledwo wystawało z ziemi i mogła jedynie unieść się na maksymalnie metr, jednak syn wodza wątpił, by faktyczny lot jakoś bardzo różnił się od tamtych ćwiczeń. Aczkolwiek nie musiał się tym przejmować. Jeżeli uda mu się w końcu nałożyć siodło na plecy tej wnerwiającej kupy łusek, to przekona się, jak to naprawdę jest latać. Nagle poczuł, jak Nocna Furia delikatnie szturcha go swoim nosem. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i zwrócił swój wzrok na smoka, który trzymał głowę przy ziemi, natomiast zadek miał uniesiony wysoko w górę. Czkawka uśmiechnął się na ten widok i pogłaskał mordkę gada, a ten zamruczał zadowolony. W końcu podniósł się z trawy i złapał siodło. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy smok tym razem pozostał grzecznie na miejscu. Miał już dosyć biegania jak na jeden dzień. Bezzwłocznie zabrał się za siodłanie pomiotu burzy. Ten mruknął cicho ze szczęścia, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się doczekać kolejnego rozprostowania ogromnych skrzydeł. Czkawka uśmiechnął się nieco, czując, jak entuzjazm gada powoli przechodzi na niego. Również nie mógł doczekać się wzbicia w przestworza, nawet jeżeli całokształt był podobny do jazdy na dziku. Szybko uporał się ze sprawdzaniem wszystkich mechanizmów oraz zapięć. Szczególnie dużo uwagi poświęcił linkom, odpowiedzialnym za mechanizm, który łączył lotkę pomiotu burzy ze specjalnym strzemieniu przy siodle, na którym Czkawka opierał nogę. Podczas lotu mógł dowolnie zmienić położenie swojej stopy na nim, co powodowało modyfikację ustawienia konkretnych linek, a co za tym idzie — adaptację ułożenia lotki do jej oryginału. Z niecierpliwością wskoczył na grzbiet pomiotu burzy. Szybko zaczepił o siodło liny, które odchodziły od jego stroju dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie chciałby spaść do wody bądź w las z wysokości kilku kilometrów. Albo rozbić się na kamieniach. Wszystkie scenariusze kończyły się dosyć niefortunnie i chłopak wolał ich za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Złapał za uchwyty, które były przy głowie smoka, pochylając się nieco. Poczuł, jak powoli ogarnia go zdenerwowanie, lecz zignorował to. — Gotowy? — mruknął do smoka, który parsknął w odpowiedzi. Nocna Furia powoli zaczęła rozpościerać skrzydła, najwyraźniej również podzielając stres człowieka. Czkawka zerknął kątem oka na jej lotki, by upewnić się, czy na pewno dobrze pamięta jej ułożenie oraz zacieśnił palce na skórzanych rączkach. Jego serce przyśpieszyło swoją pracę. Smok odbił się od ziemi. Jego potężne skrzydła zaczęły bić powietrze z ogromną siłą, wznosząc ich coraz wyżej. Syn wodza dziękował swoim nowym, małym mięśniom, które pojawiły się na jego ciele przez ostatnie tygodnie pełne pracy. Gdyby nie one, leżałby już na ziemi i zwijał się z bólu. Pomiot burzy zawarczał krótko, gdy zachwiał się lekko w powietrzu, lecąc na kamienną ścianę urwiska. Chłopak szybko otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku i błyskawicznie zmienił pozycję lotki, wyrównując tym lot swojego kompana. Mimo to nie udało im się kompletnie uniknąć spotkania ze ścianą. Gad z warknięciem wbił pazury w nią, po czym odbił się od niej i z impetem uderzył swoimi skrzydłami. Czkawka zdążył usłyszeć jedynie szelest liści i pyłu, gdy odbijali się od ziemi, a w następnej sekundzie górowali nad lasem. Zamrugał zaskoczony. Nocna Furia zamruczała zadowolona. Ponownie zaczęła ruszać skrzydłami, próbując wzbić się jeszcze wyżej, jednakże szybko poczęła mimowolnie skręcać na bok. Uderzyła uchem twarz człowieka, domagając się jego atencji. Ten syknął, po czym przeprosił ją. Po chwili poczuła, jak śmieszny mechanizm na jej ciele porusza się, umożliwiając jej wyrównanie lotu. Nabrała w nozdrza potężny haust powietrza, delektując się chwilą. Nawet mimo drapiących skór i chłodnego metalu na swoich łuskach, czuła się naprawdę wolna. Tęskniła za wiatrem, który pieścił jej rozpostarte skrzydła, przepięknymi widokami z góry oraz chmurami, które zawsze zamieniały się w mgiełkę przy najmniejszym zetknięciu. Zaczęła mruczeć cicho, gdy powoli szybowała nad lasem z człowiekiem na swoim grzbiecie. Przechyliła nieco głowę, by móc nań spojrzeć. Zmartwił ją jego spięty wyraz twarzy oraz bielące knykcie, nie chciała, aby coś tak dla niej wspaniałego było ogromnym stresem dla jej przyjaciela. Zależało jej na tym, by się dobrze bawił. Ponownie zamachnęła się skrzydłami, z łatwością przerzedzając powietrze, wzbijając się jeszcze wyżej. Nie zwróciła uwagi na spóźnioną reakcję człowieka, dając ponieść się chwili. Powoli pokonywała swoją drogę donikąd, aż w końcu las pod nimi skończył się, ustępując bezkresie morza. Poczęła mimowolnie przyśpieszać... — Szczerbatek... — mruknął nerwowo człowiek. Smok mruknął gardłowo, mrużąc nieco oczy. Po raz pierwszy Czkawka nazwał go w ten sposób, przez co nie rozumiał, co młody wiking chciał mu tym przekazać. Po chwili poczuł, jak delikatnie ciągnie go za szyję. Niechętnie zwolnił. Syn wodza odetchnął z ulgą. Latanie zdecydowanie nie było porównywalne do jazdy na dziku za dzieciaka. Wiatr delikatnie mierzwił jego włosy, a słońce paliło skórę. Jego palce straciły czucie przez jego kurczowy chwyt, a nogi trzęsły się nieco z wysiłku i stresu. Nie był w stanie nawet zerknąć w dół, wizja zobaczenia tafli wody, znajdującej się kilka kilometrów pod nimi, napawała go ogromnym przerażeniem. Nie mógł pozbyć się czarnych scenariuszy, które co rusz nawiedzały jego umysł i uparcie nie chciały zostawić go w spokoju. Wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. Próbował ukoić swój umysł, wsłuchując się w mruczenie swojego kompana, jednakże nie udało mu się odnieść oczekiwanych rezultatów. Westchnął przeciągle. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swoich planów i nawet jego własne przerażenie mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. — No dobra, mordko... Zaczynamy — powiedział, po raz ostatni sprawdzając linki. Smok warknął z ekscytacją. Zmienił ułożenie lotki. Nocna Furia mruknęła, ustawiając się pod odpowiednim kątem. Powoli poczęli skręcać, robiąc ogromny i nieco koślawy łuk. Ponownie nacisnął na strzemię i gad zaczął niezgrabnie pikować w dół. Po chwili rozległ się kolejny szczęk mechanizmu, po czym gad gwałtownie rozpostarł skrzydła. Wyhamowali tuż nad lasem, zahaczając nieco o korony najwyższych drzew. Pomiot burzy warknął przeciągle, czując igły ocierające się o jego brzuch. Ponownie zaczął wzbijać się, nabierając w końcu jakiejkolwiek prędkości. Parsknął, przekręcając swoje ciało w bok. Zamarł, gdy poczuł, jak mechanizm człowieka odmawia posłuszeństwa. Z każdą sekundą byli coraz bliżej drzew, a wiatr nieubłaganie przekręcał ich coraz bardziej. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy mechanizm w końcu zadziałał. Nocna Furia koślawo wyrównała swój lot, przyśpieszając jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciała ryzykować kolejnego tak bliskiego spotkania z drzewami. Mruknęła zadowolona, gdy nie poczuła żadnego sprzeciwu człowieka. Oddalili się jeszcze bardziej od lądu, aby mieć miejsce na kolejne ćwiczenia. Czkawka przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad kolejnym ruchem, po czym z determinacją zmienił pozycję lotki, ciągnąć w tym samym czasie za szyję smoka. Ten mruknął zadowolony i machnął potężnymi skrzydłami. Zaczął przyśpieszać, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło sapnięcie pełne szczęścia. Wystawił język z ekscytacji, machając coraz szybciej swoimi kończynami. Znajdowali się coraz wyżej, a wiatr stawał się silniejszy z każdą sekundą. Z furią mierzwił włosy Czkawki, targając je w każdy możliwy sposób. Chłopak czuł, jak całe przerażenie zeń ulatuje. Wypełniło go czyste szczęście i adrenalina. Miał wrażenie, jakby był naprawdę wolny, jakby wszystkie jego problemy i zmartwienia znikały z każdą... Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk rwanych lin. — Szczerb... — zaczął, lecz nie było mu dane dokończyć. Potężna siła wiatru zepchnęła go z siodła. Z krzykiem począł spadać. Nocna Furia ryknęła, próbując jakkolwiek się odwrócić, by móc go dogonić i złapać. Zaczęła miotać się wściekle, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji. Poczuła ogarniającą ją desperację, gdy człowiek coraz bardziej się od niej oddalał. Musiała go złapać, tak bardzo nie chciała go stracić. Przycisnęła do swojego ciała skrzydła, przybierając taką samą pozycję, jak zawsze, gdy pikowała. Nie spuszczała wzroku ze spanikowanej twarzy Czkawki, który również próbował przeciwstawić się sile żywiołu i ustawić pod odpowiednim kątem. Serce smoka coraz bardziej ściskało przerażenie, gdy oglądał jego nieudolne próby. Wiatr siłą wypchnął z jego oczu łzy. Szczerbatek zmrużył jedynie oczy, przyśpieszając jeszcze bardziej, na miarę swoich możliwości. Jego umysł był zaabsorbowany myślą o uratowaniu chłopaka i nic nie mogło go przed tym powstrzymać. W końcu wyciągnął swoje potężne łapy w jego stronę. Pochwyciwszy jego drobne ciało, zaciągnął go pod swoje skrzydła i opatulił szczelnie. Zwinął się w kulkę, aby zredukować siłę upadku do minimum. Z impetem uderzyli w taflę wody, która ryknęła wściekle w odpowiedzi. Po chwili pochłonęła ich, sprowadzając w swoje ciemne głębiny. Nocna Furia szybko pozbierała się i rozpostarła skrzydła, kierując się sztywno w stronę powierzchni. Zacisnęła swoje łapy na wątłych ramionach chłopaka, po czym z rykiem wystrzeliła w górę. Poczęła mocno machać kończynami, starając się pozostać jak najdłużej nad wodą. Po chwili z powrotem runęli do lodowatej cieczy. Pomiot burzy jak najszybciej ponownie wzleciał nad nią, jednak uzyskał podobny rezultat. Mimo to nie zniechęcał się i kontynuował swoje poczynania aż do brzegu, w akompaniamencie kaszlnięć Czkawki. Po kilku minutach tej katorgi, w końcu znaleźli się na plaży. Gad od razu padł na piasek, dysząc ciężko, natomiast młody wiking klęczał, opierając się na przedramionach. Z jego nosa i ust wyciekała woda, a on sam dusił się, próbując zaczerpnąć, chociaż odrobiny powietrza. W końcu przewrócił się na plecy, wydając z siebie ostatnią serię kaszlnięć. Jego gardło było nieco zdarte, co potwierdzał jego chrapliwy oddech. Białka oczu zaczerwieniły się od soli morskiej, natomiast odsłonięta skóra przybrała różowawy kolor od niekończących się uderzeń o taflę wody. Ubrania syna wodza doszczętnie przemokły i uparcie przyklejały się do jego ciała, tak samo, jak włosy. Czuł, jak pod nim zaczyna tworzyć się błoto. Pomiot burzy spojrzał nań z troską i mruknął cicho, leżąc bezwładnie na ziemi. Jego całe ciało było obolałe od uderzenia w morze, kilka łusek odstawało z jego głowy i grzbietu. Mokra skóra drapała jego plecy, a metal wżynał się w kilku miejscach. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Czkawka, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Szczerbatek patrzył nań spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Zaczął mruczeć, jakby chcąc przekazać, że nic mu nie jest. Człowiek uśmiechnął się lekko i położył swoją dłoń na jego pysku. Począł delikatnie gładzić mokre łuski, lecz po chwili przerwał. Szybko pozbył się siodła, domyślając się, że musi sprawiać jego kompanowi dyskomfort. Następnie przyjrzał się mechanizmowi i z ulgą zoczył, że poza wygięciami w kilku miejscach, nie doznał większych obrażeń. Nie tracąc więcej czasu, jego również się pozbył, delikatnie odkładając na bok. Nocna Furia westchnęła w podzięce. Po chwili namysłu położyła swoje skrzydło na jego głowie. Czkawka zaśmiał się na ten gest, po czym oparł o bok smoka, ciesząc się ciepłem, które ogrzewało jego ciało. Przesiedzieli jeszcze kilka godzin na plaży, odpoczywając i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Chłopak delikatnie masował szyję swojego kompana, a ten mruczał cichutko, ciesząc się z dotyku. Serca obu niezmiernie radował fakt, że udało im wyjść się z tego cało. Nawet nie chcieli myśleć o tym, co by zrobili, gdyby któremuś coś się stało, a co dopiero, gdyby któregoś zabrakło. Gdy słońce powoli chyliło się ku tafli wody, przyjaciele leniwie ruszyli w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Czkawka oparł się o Szczerbatka, będąc zbyt zmęczonym na jakikolwiek ruch. Co rusz ziewał i przecierał oczy w akompaniamencie cichych pomruków smoka, który podzielał jego uczucia. I tak o to znaleźliśmy się na końcu rozdziału! Był zaiste długi, ale muszę przyznać, że przyjemnie się go pisało :) Mam nadzieję, że równie przyjemnie się go Wam czytało! ^^ Kolejna część za tydzień~ ' 'Rozdział 12 Statek mozolnie płynął slalomem między skałami. Jęczące z wysiłku drewno spowiła mgła na tyle gęsta, że osoby z tyłu ledwie widziały zarys dziobu. Wikingowie co rusz spoglądali z niepokojem po sobie. Łajba nieprzerwanie ocierała się o wszystko dookoła, a rysy, które jeszcze kilka minut temu były niezauważalne, zamieniały się w głębokie szramy. Nieco odważniejszy brunet wyściubił swój nos za burtę, rozglądając się za resztą floty. Zmrużył oczy, próbując tym gestem odpędzić szarość, która niczym ociężała zasłona skryła wszystko w swoim bezkresie. Wychylił się jeszcze bardziej, acz szybko pożałował swojej zuchwałości. Z przeciągłym sykiem odskoczył od burty statku. Złapał się za swój obdarty nos i spojrzał z wyrzutem na skałę, która go skrzywdziła. Przeklął ją kilka razy pod nosem i zajął się innymi sprawami, trzymając się jak najbliżej środka łajby. Stoick westchnął ciężko, spoglądając zmęczonym spojrzeniem po równie wycieńczonych członkach załogi. Ludzie bez entuzjazmu wykonywali powierzone im zadania, oddając się im w pełni. Nikt ze sobą nie rozmawiał, nikt nawet nie próbował żartować lub rozweselić przysypiającego kolegi. Wyraźnie było widać, że wszyscy już rzygają tą podróżą. Na szczęście jeszcze nie dosłownie. Poza stękającym drewnem ciszę przerywało burczenie w żołądkach wygłodniałych wikingów. Musieli oszczędzać zapasy, których z każdym dniem coraz bardziej brakowało. Wódz w każdej wolnej chwili przeklinał się za tak podstawowy błąd, jakim było zabranie zbyt małej ilości jedzenia na tak długą podróż. W dodatku nawet nie miał pojęcia, od jak dawna błądzili w tej nieznośnej mgle. Z początku wyprawa przebiegała po ich myśli. Pogoda dopisywała, wody były spokojne, ludzie nie wyjadali zapasów. Żaden smok nie zakłócił ich spokoju, a niektóre ryby wręcz pchały się na pokład. Bajka. Aż w końcu pewnej nocy znikąd zostali otoczeni przez skały. Mgła spowiła ich, ograniczając widoczność na tyle, że z innymi statkami mogli porozumiewać się jedynie za pomocą dźwięku — nawet światło największych pochodni nie było w stanie się przez nią przebić. Aczkolwiek rozkazy wydawane jedynie za pomocą rogów bitewnych nie były zbytnio dokładne. Szybko zaczęli tracić kontakt z coraz to większą liczbą statków. Skał przybywało, mgła uparcie nie chciała odejść. Nie byli w stanie zawrócić przez ciasnotę przejść w tym nieskończonym labiryncie oraz brakowało im odwagi, by po prostu wskoczyć do lodowatej wody i spróbować chociażby znaleźć jakiś mały ląd. Mogli mieć jedynie nadzieję, że uda im się wymanewrować z tego w jednym kawałku i spotkać z resztą na drugiej stronie. Niemniej jednak wojownicy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nadzieja jest matką głupich. Niektórzy zdążyli już opłakać przyjaciół, którzy znaleźli się na innej łajbie, inni modlili się do bogów o to, by spotkać ponownie swoją rodzinę. Stoick mimowolnie zacieśnił uścisk na burcie. Z utęsknieniem spojrzał w szarość przed sobą, myślami wędrując na Berk. Tęsknił za Pyskaczem i jego nieśmiesznymi żartami. Zawsze służył mu dobrą radą i ofiarował wyrozumiałość. Wódz często był w stosunku do kowala opryskliwy i teraz głęboko żałował tego. Chciałby móc spędzić z nim więcej czasu, pośmiać się z jego iście śmiesznych żartów przy kuflu dobrego piwa. Chciałby częściej towarzyszyć mu i Czkawce w kuźni, zainteresować się wymysłami tej dwójki i posłuchać historii ich nowego projektu. Jego serce zabiło mocniej na myśl o synu. Wiedział, jak niesprawiedliwy oraz wymagający był. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że Czkawka robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by sprawić, że Stoick będzie zeń dumny. Niemniej jednak jego starania zawsze wydawały się palić na panewce. Chłopak nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć przyczyny tych niepowodzeń, acz powód ten był nader błahy — wódz już był dumny ze swojego syna. Nawet pomimo faktu, że nie potrafił tego pokazać. Pamiętał, z jakim zachwytem oglądał pierwsze nieporadne kroczki Czkawki. Nadal był w stanie odtworzyć w pamięci pierwszy rysunek chłopaka, zachowując każdy szczegół pracy, która przedstawiała właśnie jego. W jego głowie zatańczyło wspomnienie, gdy jego syn wręczył mu ją z nieśmiałym uśmiechem oraz cichym... Niespodziewanie w jego głowie rozbrzmiało pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane przez Czkawkę. Nagle ponownie znajdował się w swoim domu, trzymając swojego małego synka na ręce. Siedzieli na krześle przy ognisku, próbując przepędzić uczucie chłodu. Stoick z uśmiechem złapał za futro, które okalało drobne ciało dziecka i poprawił je delikatnie. Czkawka zaśmiał się i złapał swoimi malutkimi rączkami za palec wodza. Ojciec czule uśmiechnął się do swojej pociechy, przyglądając się jej poczynaniom. Z radosnym uśmiechem bawiła się jego palcem, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Niemniej jednak szybko zmęczyła się, przymykając swoje zielone oczka i ziewając pod nosem. Stoick delikatnie wtulił swojego synka w siebie. Zaczął kołysać się nieco, nucąc pod nosem ulubioną piosenkę swojej zmarłej żony. — Tata... — Rozbrzmiało ciche, niewyraźne słówko. Ojciec zamarł na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Delikatnie pogładził główkę dziecka, po czym pocałował je czule w czoło. Dziecinka zaśmiała się sennie, zamykając oczka. Po chwili zasnęła, ululana nuceniem swojego kochanego tatusia. Wódz westchnął ciężko. Jego serce owiała jeszcze większa tęsknota, lecz nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na takie zamartwianie się. Miał lud, który również tęsknił za swoją rodziną. Musiał doprowadzić ich wszystkich jak najszybciej do ich bliskich. Nagle szarpnęło nim do przodu, gdy łódź wtoczyła się na ląd. Podejrzliwie spojrzał na żwirową plażę, po czym uniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć się wyspie. Mgła jedynie leniwie toczyła się po lądzie, jakby specjalnie go unikając. Było jej na tyle mało, że bez większych problemów Stoick dostrzegł swoich ludzi, którzy zgromadzili się przy ogromnej górze. Wokół niej nie rosła żadna roślinność, a ona sama przypominała kształtem wulkan. Wódz z niepokojem zauważył, że od plaży bije nienaturalne ciepło i przełknął głośniej niż zazwyczaj ślinę. Rozejrzał się na boki i zoczył kilka dziobów statków, które również opierały się o żwirową plażę. Z gracją zeskoczył na nią, rozkazując załodze zabezpieczyć łódź i podszedł do pierwszego lepszego wikinga. Ten widocznie ożywił się na jego widok. — Wodzu! — zaczął od razu. — Myśleliśmy już, że nie żyjesz! Stoick spojrzał na blondyna z iskrą ciekawości w szarych oczach. Jak długo musieli tutaj być, skoro doszli do takiego wniosku? — Jak widać, żyję — powiedział, po czym odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na groźnie wyglądającą górę. — Co to za miejsce? — Nie wiemy, wodzu. Niektórzy mówią, że to leże, ale... — Leże? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Stoick, a w jego oczach pojawił się niezidentyfikowany błysk. — Tak, wodzu... Mówią, że widują tu ciągle smoki, latają w kółko nad górą. W dodatku podobno z niej wydobywają się nocą ich pomruki. Stoick kiwnął głową, przyglądając się z uwagą kamiennemu cudzie natury. Po chwili zwrócił swój wzrok na wikinga. — Jak długo tu jesteście? — zapytał wódz. — Ja od kilku godzin, niedawno przybiliśmy do brzegu, wodzu. Inni mówią, że są tu od tygodnia. Stoick kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał, że niektórzy spędzili tutaj aż tydzień, jednak nie poświęcił temu zbyt wiele uwagi. Nie to było teraz ważne. Spokoju nie dawała mu myśl, że może to być leże. Cel ich podróż, z których wielu nigdy nie wróciło. Od pokoleń kończyły się fiaskiem, a teraz właśnie stał przed nim. Ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Tym bardziej przez fakt, że poza szuraniem butów o żwir, przyciszonym głosem wikingów oraz szumem wody, nie dobiegał doń żaden inny dźwięk. Nie słyszał ani jednego pomruku, skrzeku, ryku czy innego, bliżej niezidentyfikowanego pisku, jaki potrafi wydać z siebie smok. Cała wyspa była aż za cicha. Z drugiej strony miejsce to było dosyć skryte oraz wybitnie chronione przez matkę naturę. W końcu przez niemal całą swoją podróż omijali ogromne i ostre skały, błądząc we mgle tak gęstej, że niektórzy wyjadali ją łyżkami z głodu w swojej wyobraźni. W dodatku od plaży biło niewyobrażalne ciepło, które z każdym krokiem bliżej centrum nabierało na sile. Ta wyspa była idealnym miejscem na leże tego przekleństwa. Bezzwłocznie zaczął wydawać rozkazy swoim ludziom. Nie miał chwili do stracenia, tym bardziej będąc tak blisko swojego celu. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zwykły odwrót, tym bardziej po tak upierdliwej drodze doń. Nie potrafił przyjąć do świadomości myśli o tym, że wraz z powrotem na Berk, byłby zmuszony do długich przygotowywań, a potem powrotu w tę pułapkę. W końcu i tak wszystkie statki zostały przygotowane na bitwę, tak samo, jak każdy wiking, który tutaj dotarł. Nie widział sensu w taktycznym odwrocie. Nikt też nie był pewien czy to na pewno smocze leże. Nikt go nigdy nie znalazł, toteż w żadnej księdze nie było odnośnie do doń żadnych informacji. Każdy miał własne wyobrażenie takiego miejsca, jednakże zawsze miało ten sam element — roiło się od smoków, które od razu atakują jakiegokolwiek przybysza. W tym wypadku wódz został zmuszony do zaufania ludziom, którzy twierdzili, że słyszeli pomruki gadów z tejże góry. W dodatku tylko w nocy. Stoick westchnął ciężko, gdy przyglądał się, jak ludzie rozstawiają katapulty na brzegu. Smocze leże czy nie — musiał dostać się do środka góry. Potrzebował jakiegokolwiek schronienia dla swojego ludu na czas przygotowywania statków do powrotu do domu. Miłym dodatkiem będzie wybicie wszystkich gadów ze smoczego leża i zakończenie wojny z nimi. Wydał rozkaz do strzelania. Ogromne kamienie uderzyły z impetem o ścianę góry. Nawet z brzegu był w stanie dostrzec kilka rys, które uformowały się na niej. Odczekał chwilę, po czym ponowił komendę. Jego ludzie ochoczo ją wykonali. Wódz poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz, gdy nagle kilka gadów wyleciało z ogłuszającym rykiem ze swojej kryjówki. Rozsierdzone smoki splunęły ogniem w najbliższych ludzi, a ci szybko zasłonili się tarczami. Łucznicy bez namysłu naciągnęli cięciwy, po czym wystrzelili w gady. Kilka łusek poleciało na ziemię, a zaraz potem dołączyły do nich gady. Grupka wikingów błyskawicznie rzuciła się na Koszmara Ponocnika, który wił się po ziemi, rycząc w agonii, którą powodowała strzała w jego oku. Ludzie wyciągnęli swoje bronie i w tym samym momencie wbili je w ciało tego potwora. Zdechł po chwili, gdy czyjś miecz przebił jego serce. Pozostałe gady również poległy szybko. Ich bezwładne ciała leżały na żwirze i plamiły go swoją krwią. Kilku wikingów wytarło o ich łuski swoje ostrza. Po kilku takich falach ściana w końcu legła z hukiem. Kawałki kamieni rozsypały się, ukazując ogromny tunel, który najpewniej prowadził do środka góry. Stoick przyglądał się temu z uwagą, czując narastający w nim niepokój przez zaistniałą ciszę. Uniósł dłoń, w celu wydania kolejnego plecenia... Gady ryknęły, tworząc obrzydliwie fałszywą nutę i poczęły wylatywać z nowo zrobionego wyjścia. Kilka odważniejszych rzuciło się na ludzi, którzy wściekle machali do nich swoją bronią, lecz większość zignorowała ich, wściekle machając skrzydłami. Po kilku sekundach kolorowe stworzenia zniknęły we mgle. Wikingowie patrzyli za nimi w szoku, niepewni tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Nagle ziemia zaczęła drżeć pod potęgą rozsierdzonego ryku, który wydobył się z góry. Ludzie z lękiem poczęli odsuwać się od wejścia. Po chwili rozległ się skrzek, a zaraz po nim huk, gdy jakaś kamienna konstrukcja w środku się zawaliła. Do uszu przerażonych wikingów dobiegł przeciągły syk. Następnie tunel wypełnił ogień, który pędził w ich kierunku z zastraszającą prędkością. W końcu jakiś optymistyczny rozdział, dawno takich nie było. Tęskniłam za tym, naprawdę Ilu z was było ciekawych losów Stoicka w czasie jego nieobecności? :D Jestem tego ciekawa, tym bardziej po napisaniu takiej litanii o tym, co robił ^^' Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie pojawi się następna część. Miejmy nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu, ale nic nie jestem w stanie zapewnić;; Rozdział 13 Płomienie z przeciągłym sykiem przecinały powietrze, wirując dookoła swojego centrum, które było tak rozgrzane, że aż przybrało oślepiająco białą barwę. Żółte wstążki ognia falowały w chaotycznym tańcu, przechodząc w pastelowy pomarańczowy na końcach i zostawiając niewielkie, parzące ogniki za sobą. Biała smuga w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund dosięgnęła swojego celu, który stał kilka metrów dalej, a zaraz potem wrzasnął agonalnie, lądując na ziemi i zwijając się z bólu. Mężczyzna momentalnie został otoczony przez wikingów, którzy bezzwłocznie odciągnęli go na bok. Z przerażeniem wpatrywali się w mlecznobiałą substancję, która wżarła się w przedramię człowieka, powoli ostygając na nim i sycząc cicho, gdy paliła coraz więcej jego skóry i mięśni. W tym samym czasie ci odważniejsi wikingowie dobyli swoich toporów oraz mieczy i stanęli na wprost rozjuszonej bestii, która wpatrywała się w nich nienawistnie swoimi pionowymi źrenicami. Warknęła gardłowo, wydając z siebie odgłos podobny do mruczenia w tym samym czasie. Wojowników przeszedł zimny dreszcz, a włoski stanęły dęba, lecz nie cofnęli się nawet o krok. Stworzenie wściekle szarpnęło za liny pętające jego wychudzone ciało, wierzgnęło, rycząc i ponownie mrucząc w tym samym czasie, a następnie kłapnęło szczękami tuż przed brzuchem mężczyzny, który ośmielił się naruszyć jego sferę osobistą. Machnęło długim ogonem, chlaszcząc kogoś lotkami na jego końcu po twarzy i zaparło się swoimi czterema łapami o ziemię, wbijając w nią zaokrąglone pazury. Ponownie wystrzeliło sporą dawkę stopionego piasku, celując w twarz jednego z ludzi, którzy je okrążyli i powoli się doń zbliżali. Ten sprawnie uniknął pocisku za sprawą przyjaciela obok, który pociągnął go pewnie za łokieć w swoją stronę, chowając za swoim ciałem. Pyskacz wzdrygnął się, kiedy dziwna substancja wbiła się w drewno niedaleko niego. Z szokiem obserwował, jak strużka dymu szybko unosi się znad pocisku, jakby ona sama chciała odeń uciec. Z niedowierzaniem badał wzrokiem drewno, które jeszcze przez chwilę paliło się pod jego wpływem, lecz szybko również poczęło się ostudzać. Niepewnie wpatrywał się w filar, który ledwo się trzymał na spopielonej dziurze, acz odsunął o tym myśli na bok, ponownie zwracając swoje spojrzenie na walczących. Nieznany smok przegrywał, co niespecjalnie go dziwiło. O wiele bardziej byłby zaskoczony, gdyby bestia rzeczywiście dała radę pokonać jakichś trzydziestu mężczyzn ze stalą w dłoniach, będąc do tego spętaną. Oczywiście, liny zostały zerwane w kilku miejscach, jednak skrzydła bestii nadal pozostawały ciasno przyciśnięte do jej ciała, co dawało im pewną wygraną. Ku jego zadowoleniu wikingowie w końcu obezwładnili smoka, przyciskając go do ziemi. Powietrze przecięło mnóstwo bolesnych jęków i stęknięć, a krew sprawnie spłynęła po ciele gada na grunt, plamiąc go. Kowal skrzywił się, przypominając sobie o rzędzie kolców, które były ciasno umieszczone na grzbiecie stworzenia. Współczuł tym ludziom oraz Gothi, która będzie musiała opatrzyć tych nieszczęśników. Po około godzinie istota została ciasno spętana. Sznury miażdżyły jej łuski i boleśnie ocierały się o jej ciało, uwierając niemiłosiernie. Bestia próbowała się wić, lecz pogarszało to jedynie jej cierpienia. Mimo to kontynuowała, wydając z siebie długi warkot pomieszany z mruczeniem. Nieliczni, którzy spojrzeli w jej pastelowo-żółte oczy przepełnione nienawiścią, byli przekonani, że smok doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak przerażający jest ten dźwięk i specjalnie go z siebie wydaje, by zasiać w nich terror. Pyskacz obserwował gada z zaciekawieniem i nieufnością. Na środku płaskiej głowy widniały trzy czarne kolce, które zostały umieszczone idealnie na środku czarnych plamek w kształcie diamentu. Z paszczy wystawało sześć zębów, tworząc trzy pary. Pierwsza, najdłuższa, miała kilkucentymetrową przerwę między sobą, przez którą można by przeciągnąć linię w celu zaznaczenia środka głowy bestii. Kolejne dwie stopniowo się zmniejszały i były ciasno umieszczone obok siebie. Trzecia, ostatnia, para ledwo wystawała zza górnej wargi. Cała głowa stworzenia była w bliznach, lecz kowal nie dostrzegł ani jednej od miecza czy topora. Poczuł nieco współczucia, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie są jego kolce na jej końcu. Teoretycznie powinny być cztery pary. Pierwsza odchodziła po skosie ze środka łba, następna zaś po prostej linii, tak samo, jak wszystkie pozostałe. Niemniej jednak w praktyce po kolcach na boku głowy smoka zostały rozszarpane ślady, niemalże niezauważalne, tworząc tylko dwie pary. Powędrował wzrokiem na ciało smoka. Było masywne oraz smukłe. Grzbiet był koloru czarnego na środku i stopniowo przechodził w coraz to jaśniejszy brąz, natomiast spód brzucha miał złotawy odcień. Ogromne skrzydła posiadały wiele kolców po swoich bokach, natomiast palce, między którymi rozpościerała się poszarpana, ciemnobrązowa błona w złote cętki, były zakończone czymś czarnym, przypominającym wyglądem ciernie. Przy samym początku ogona znajdowała się trójkątna, również poszarpana, para długich lotek zaś na jego końcu były kolejne dwie — jedna w kształcie diamentu, druga, tuż przy końcu ogona, była łukowata i smukła. Naturalnie, kończyna stworzenia również miała na sobie mnóstwo kolców, z pewnością zabójczo śmiertelnych, lecz wiele z nich było dziwnie powyginanych, a niektóre zostały w większym lub mniejszym stopniu pourywane. Pyskacz z zaciekawieniem obserwował nieznane mu stworzenie, będąc w głębokiej zadumie. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział, a w swoim długim życiu widział wiele. W szczególności był zaskoczony jego ogniem, o ile ogniem można to nazwać, stwierdzając, że będzie musiał to koniecznie zbadać w wolnym czasie. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak zdejmie tę mlecznobiałą substancję ze swoich pobratymców, którzy teraz jęczeli gdzieś w tle z bólu, jaki ona powodowała, lecz szybko porzucił rozmyślania o tym, postanawiając, że zda się na Gothi, która będzie już niedługo ich wszystkich opatrywać. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zaczął jeszcze intensywniej myśleć. Smoki zachowywały się ostatnio dziwnie, bardzo dziwnie. Potwierdzało to, chociażby niewielkie stado Wrzeńców, które osiedliło się w wodach przy wyspie i co rusz pluło wrzątkiem po nieuważnych wikingach. Albo Drzewokos, który najwyraźniej znudził się ścinaniem drzew swoimi trzydziestometrowymi skrzydłami i stwierdził, że pozbawienie jakichś piętnastu ludzi dachu nad głową to zaiste świetny pomysł. Nie wspominając o Gnatochrupie, o którym kowal trąbił już od lat, próbując przekonać mieszkańców Berk do prawdziwości jego istnienia oraz do prawdziwości jego teorii o tym, że ten cwaniaczek go ściga. Oczywiście, nikt mu nie wierzył. Aż w końcu, kilka dni temu, ów cwaniaczek zawitał na ich przytulnej wyspie, ukradł Pyskaczowi jego ulubione spodnie oraz kilka kości z czyjejś kolacji i po prostu odleciał jakby nigdy nic. Dotąd wiele osób miało problemy z uwierzeniem w to, co się stało, lecz zepsute domy mówiły same za siebie. Smok, który wywołał przed chwilą tak wielkie zamieszanie na głównym placu wioski, nie był wyjątkiem. Z tego, co Pyskacz usłyszał od innych wikingów, wynikało, że jakiś pechowy szczęściarz spotkał tę bestię podczas spaceru po plaży. Spokojnie szedł sobie z dala od brzegu, łypiąc co rusz niepewnie na wodę, która falowała w nienaturalny sposób przez Wrzeńce, skryte w niej aż nagle z przerażającym, odrywającym szpik od kości rykiem ten gad rzucił się nań, najpewniej z zamiarem pożarcia na śniadanie. Waleczny wojownik, pełen rozsądku i mądrości, wykonał natychmiastowo taktyczny odwrót, piszcząc równie walecznie, gdy biegł w stronę przeciwną od tej, gdzie znajdowała się wioska. Na szczęście smok szybko znudził się gonieniem wikinga i odpuścił, pozwalając śmiałkowi zebrać posiłki. W ten sposób udało się przetransportować zwierzę do ich wioski, aby w niej wybuchnęło nagłym atakiem furii i poważnie zraniło kilku niewinnych ludzi. Dla kowala było to całkiem interesującym widowiskiem, lecz był pewien, że gdyby Stoick się dowiedział o tak głupim czynie, to z pewnością zacząłby się drzeć na całą wioskę przez kilka godzin. Albo nawet dzień, jeżeli byłby w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Syknięcie Czkawki wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Od razu spojrzał na swojego czeladnika, ciekawy i zmartwiony w tym samym czasie. Pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy zoczył, jak na jego kolanach spoczywa jakiś sztylet, a na ostrzu widnieje mała strużka krwi, a chłopak ssie swój palec. Pomimo swej zadziwiającej inteligencji syn wodza z rzadka uczy się na swoich błędach — już w pierwszych tygodniach jego nauki pod skrzydłami Pyskacza często brał broń i zaczynał się nią bawić, gdy był zamyślony. Naturalnie, za każdym razem jego zabawa kończyła się raną na niewinnym palcu chłopaka i za każdym razem kowal wypominał mu głupotę tego pomysłu. — Mówiłem, byś nie marzył o pięknej Astrid, gdy jesteś w pracy — zaśmiał się, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu. Ten wydał z siebie dziwny, niezidentyfikowany dźwięk pełen nut zaskoczenia. Kowal z rozbawieniem patrzył na niewielki rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka. Jego dawne zauroczenie dosyć atrakcyjną blondynką nie było tajemnicą i wielu nadal uważało, że syn wodza wciąż coś do niej czuje, nawet pomimo jego zaprzeczeń, które często przybierały wyjątkowo sarkastyczną, czasem obraźliwą, formę. Raz nawet powiedział, że tak eleganckie dziewczyny wolą takich eleganckich chłopców, jak Sączysmark, po czym wskazał na wspomnianą dwójkę idealnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Astrid rzuciła weń naostrzonym toporem. Pyskacz wtedy jedynie pokręcił głową, marudząc pod nosem, że już nawet żartować sobie nie można. — Gdybym o niej marzył, to moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem byłaby broń w moich rękach — burknął naburmuszony szatyn. Chwilę po jego wypowiedzi rozległ się cierpiętniczy krzyk Sączysmarka, który zarobił rączką topora Astrid w brzuch. Najwidoczniej ponownie próbował ją jakoś poderwać na jeden ze swoich niesmacznych tekstów, a ta równie niesmacznie mu odpowiedziała. Kowal pokręcił głową ze znużeniem, stwierdzając, że zdecydowanie musi przestać żartować o blondynce w obecności jego czeladnika. — Więc o czym tak marzysz, jeśli można wiedzieć? — zapytał nieco od niechcenia. Nie lubił, gdy na jego żarty odpowiadano z wrogością. Czkawka zacisnął wargi, wpatrując się w ostrze ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Pyskacz przybrał podobną ekspresję, gdy się mu przyglądał. Jego czeladnik ostatnimi czasy był piekielnie zmęczony oraz cichy, wręcz bez humoru. Przez to kowal bardzo często odnosił wrażenie jakby miał do czynienia z zupełnie inną, nieznajomą mu osobą. Spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej na tę myśl. Mimowolnie porównał sobie Czkawkę sprzed tych kilku miesięcy, gdy był jeszcze pełen energii. Często chodził z uśmiechem na ustach, zazwyczaj w pośpiechu. Teraz zaś utrzymywał neutralny, ewentualnie zmęczony, wyraz twarzy i chodził w normalnym tempie. Jego włosy poczęły sięgać mu barków oraz zazwyczaj były utrzymane w nieładzie, tworząc sympatyczne gniazdo dla ptaków. W dodatku, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich wikingów, wyrobił sobie całkiem pokaźne mięśnie. Niemniej jednak największą różnicą był stres, który włóczył się za nim niczym kula u nogi i za żadne skarby nie chciał go zostawić w spokoju. — Ten smok... — zaczął niepewnie, ściskając palce na rączce sztyletu. Po chwili kontynuował: — Nie powinniśmy go tu trzymać. Jest niebezpieczny, może komuś zrobić krzywdę. Powinniśmy go wypuścić. Pyskacz uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się tego po chłopaku. — Więc co mamy z nim zrobić? Po prostu go wypuścić i mieć nadzieję, że nie wróci, by się zemścić? Czkawka przygryzł dolną wargę, wyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę z przegranej dyskusji. Mimo to kowal kontynuował swój wywód: — Smok nigdy ci nie odpuści, co już wiemy na przykładzie tego przeklętego Gnatochrupa. Wciąż tęsknię za moim ukochanymi spodniami tak jak tamci za swoimi kośćmi. A o ludzi to ty się nie martw, nikt nie będzie chciał mu ucinać skrzydeł, a nawet jeżeli spróbuje, to szybko przekona się o swojej głupocie. Smoczysko pewnie zostanie na arenie tak długo, aż zanudzi się na śmierć i tyle. Wzruszył ramionami, mając nadzieję, że ten gest zaakcentuje jego żart, którym chciał rozluźnić atmosferę. Czkawka jedynie prychnął pod nosem i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, widocznie nie będąc w nastroju na żadne dowcipy. Jego reakcja jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła Pyskacza i utwierdziła w przekonaniu, że chłopak potrzebuje czegoś, co pomogłoby mu się odstresować. Jeszcze większym potwierdzeniem tej tezy było przeciągłe ziewnięcie syna wodza, które niespodziewanie wyrwało się z jego ust. Począł gorączkowo rozmyślać nad wszelkimi sposobami na odstresowanie się, aż w końcu na jego twarzy rozkwitł duży uśmiech. Czas złożyć komuś wizytę. ~~*~~ Gothi jest szamanką, zajmuje się wszystkim, do czego jest potrzebna interwencja ziół i magii. Pomaga uspokoić umysły, leczy rany, przepowiada przyszłość. Jest garbatą staruszką, większość wikingów zapomniała ile ma lat, która mierzy sobie tyle wzrostu, ile kilkunastoletnie dziecko. Zawsze opiera się o swoją ogromną laskę, która przerasta ją o dwie głowy oraz do której szamanka przyczepiła wszelakiego rodzaju łuski, piórka i kamyki. Drewno jest pokryte wygrawerowanymi, abstrakcyjnymi wzorami oraz jakimiś malunkami, których i tak nikt, poza nią samą, nie rozumie. W dodatku Gothi jest niema i do komunikacji z innymi używa malunków, które również wykonuje swoją laską, zazwyczaj na piasku. Niestety, jedyną osobą, która może je zrozumieć, jest Pyskacz. Wynika to najpewniej z faktu, iż od zawsze był z nią w bardzo dobrych stosunkach, nawet mimo tych wszystkich razy, kiedy dostał tym okropnym kijem po głowie. Staruszka z uśmiechem wpuściła ich do swojej chałupki, która znajdowała się na zboczu Berk, gdy kowal zaoferował pogaduchy przy herbatce na odstresowanie. Czkawka pośpiesznie wszedł za Pyskaczem do pomieszczenia, starając się ignorować dźwięki, dobiegające z areny najbardziej jak tylko mógł. — Następny! — wrzasnął niewyraźnie brunet, stojący na tronie wodza z kuflem piwa w dłoni. Zaraz po tym rozległ się rozsierdzony, mruczący ryk i szczęk łańcuchów, gdy bestia rzuciła się na nie. Wbiła zaokrąglone pazury w metal oraz złapała w zęby jakiś łańcuch, zaciskając je na nim z całych sił. Metal trzeszczał oraz był plamiony przez ilość krwi, jaka znajdowała się w pysku smoka. Rozległ się cierpiętniczy skowyt, a zaraz po nim głuche dudnięcie, gdy masywne cielsko spadło na ziemię. Łuski posypały się na kamień, a zaraz potem zostały pochłonięte przez czerwoną posokę, która wyciekała z licznych ran. Bestia z nienawiścią spojrzała na swojego przeciwnika, którym był Śmiertnik Zębacz. Nie miał skrzydeł, a oczy zostały wydrapane. Po koronie z kolców na jego głowie nie było śladu, lecz ogon wciąż był nimi najeżony i gotowy do ataku. Smok wstał powoli, warcząc i mrucząc w tym samym czasie. Otrzepał głowę, a krople krwi spadły na ściany i podłogę, wyprostował pierś i rozprostował skrzydła. Przeciwnik odsunął się na bok, kuląc się i nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich marnych szans na wygraną. Trzepot skrzydeł wymieszał się z gromkimi krzykami wikingów, a kurz zasyczał o kamień, gdy został wzburzony. Warkot zdradził położenie bestii, a Śmiertnik nie zwlekał — błyskawicznie podskoczył, wykonał obrót w powietrzu, machając w tym samym czasie swoim ogonem, by wystrzelić kolcami w stronę swojego wroga. Mruczący skowyt rozbawił publiczność, tak samo, jak widok upadającego potwora. Ten jednak bezzwłocznie podniósł się, tym razem nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Stał w miejscu, obserwując pionowymi źrenicami ruchy zdezorientowanego smoka. Machał głową i krążył wokół własnej osi, spodziewając się ataku z każdej strony. Bestia, widząc jego zagubienie, przylgnęła do ziemi, machnęła ogonem i wyskoczyła z potężną siłą. Złote łuski zalśniły złowrogo w świetle pochodni, a długie zęby zanurzyły się w grzbiecie Zębacza, przebijając się przez łuski i łapczywie zagłębiając coraz głębiej. Zaokrąglone pazury orały wszystko, co stanęło na ich drodze, a ogon i skrzydła cięły powietrze, dezorientując gada. Płaczliwe piski pełne agonii mieszały się z płaczliwym śmiechem ludzi oraz stukotem kufla o kufel, gdy wnoszono toast. Coraz więcej złotych i turkusowych łusek zdobiło podłogę, mieszając się w krwi, tworząc nowe barwy. Nagle rozległ się płaczliwy skowyt, a zaraz po nim kolejne dudnięcie, gdy przeciwnik bestii runął na ziemię. Złoty smok wyrwał pokaźny kawał mięsa, skóry i łusek, zostawiając w grzbiecie Śmiertnika pokaźną dziurę. Agonalny skrzek przeciął powietrze niczym najostrzejszy miecz, a zaraz potem z gardła stworzenia wydobył się jeszcze gorszy, jeszcze głośniejszy dźwięk, niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania. Bestia łapczywie zagłębiała swoje ostre kły, zaciskała szczęki z całych sił i wyrywała kolejne płaty mięsa oraz skóry, rzucając je na bok. Kopała coraz głębiej, rycząc wściekle, gdy robiła sekundową przerwę na nabranie powietrza. Po niedługim czasie jedynie dało się słyszeć obrzydliwe mlaśnięcia oraz gromkie brawa wikingów, zadowolonych z pokazu jej siły. Potwór złapał za nieco wystający kręgosłup i rozsierdzony miotnął zwłokami o ścianę. Krew trysnęła, brudząc ją i wszystko dookoła jeszcze bardziej, łuski posypały się, błyszcząc w świetle pochodni, zapach piwa mieszał się z ciężkim swądem posoki oraz wnętrzności. Bestia rozwarła paszczę, dysząc ciężko, rozprostowała skrzydła, prezentując ich pełen potencjał. Ciemnozłote odbłyski w wyjątkowy sposób ozdobiły arenę, nadając jej majestatu i wyniosłości. Ogłuszający mruczący ryk z potęgą uciszył publiczność, lecz ta po chwili ponownie zaczęła się cieszyć, nikt jednak nie wiedział z czego. Rozsierdzony smok wpatrywał się w ludzi, górujących nad nim, z nienawiścią i czymś na kształt obrzydzenia, mrużąc ślepia przez krew, która powoli spływała po płaskiej głowie. Aczkolwiek jego uwaga szybko znalazła inne miejsce. Gad przeciągnął się, machnął leniwie skrzydłami i ponownie z impetem uderzył w metalową kopułę areny. Powstało w niej wgłębienie, kolejna nadzieja na wolność. Ave urlop! Minęło zaiste dużo czasu od ostatniego rozdziału, możliwe, że za dużo, lecz oto jestem! Przybywam do was z mordorem na poprawę humoru oraz dobrymi wieściami! W tym tygodniu możecie spodziewać się trzech rozdziałów, które będą rekompensatą mojej nieobecności :) Natomiast dla ciekawskich — te długie trzy tygodnie spędziłam z moją gwiazdką. Jest dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem i motywacją, gdyby nie ona to najpewniej dzisiejszy rozdział nie pojawiłby się dzisiaj A jak Wam mijają wakacje~? ' Rozdział 14 Stłumiony mruczący ryk sprawił, że włosy na jego karku zjeżyły się z przerażenia. Zacisnął mocniej palce na drewnianej misce, w której wciąż znajdowało się trochę zielonkawej cieczy. Przez stres, który się w nim kotłował, nie potrafił wmusić w siebie reszty, lecz nawet po nieco ponad połowie napoju od Gothi poczuł się lepiej, lżej. Ledwo słyszał gromkie śmiechy ludu dobiegające z dworu, lecz mimo to nadal obijały się boleśnie w jego głowie. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co tak zabawnego jest w walkach smoków, ogółem zwierząt, oraz dlaczego dla dorosłych jest to tak świetnie spędzony czas i wspaniały materiał na wyolbrzymione opowieści. Im dłużej myślał nad tym, tym bardziej pewny był tego, iż pojęcie rzeczy związanych z okrucieństwem jest dlań niemożliwe i niewarte zachodu. Ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na Gothi i Pyskaczu, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy usłyszał kolejny żart kowala. Absolutnie nie należał do tych udanie śmiesznych, aczkolwiek w tej sytuacji większość rzeczy była w stanie go rozweselić. Od ostatnich kilku dni nie miał humoru, czuł się dosyć przybity i zmęczony. W dodatku jego umysł co rusz powracał do rozmyślań o tym, że Smocze Szkolenie niedługo dobiega końca, a jego ojciec wciąż nie wrócił z wyprawy. Szkolenie zaczęło się wczesną wiosną, w tym samym czasie, w którym wielcy wojownicy wyruszyli na kolejną samobójczą misję odnalezienia leża. Natomiast teraz był już środek lata, a ostatni dzień nauk pod skrzydłami Pyskacza nieubłagalnie zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Czkawka poczuł przypływ zdenerwowania na tę myśl. Już niedługo odbędzie się ostatni trening, na którym zostanie wybrany zwycięzca. Następnego dnia zaś, ów zwycięzca zabije smoka na oczach całej wioski. Był pewien tego, że nie wygra. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by wypadać na wszystkich zajęciach dosyć marnie, oczywiście, zachowując wszystko w granicach rozsądku. W końcu obiecał sobie, że nie zabije ani nie skrzywdzi smoka. Co prawda, nie udało mu się dotrzymać drugiej części swojej szlachetnej obietnicy, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie zabił niewinnego stwora. Był z tego faktu niebywale dumny. Dodatkowo radował go fakt, że ze wszystkich innych uczestników najlepiej wypadała Astrid — mimo swej brutalności i niezrównoważenia emocjonalnego była jednym z najtrzeźwiej myślących osób w jego wieku. Czuł nieco żalu na myśl o tym, że Śledzikowi również brakowało zapału do mordu, ponieważ chłopak zasługiwał na „zaszczyt" zabicia smoka i okrycia się chwałą, jaką przynosiło wygranie szkolenia. Miał w sobie duże pokłady mądrości i rozwagi oraz cechowała go niezwykła delikatność, której pozazdrościć mógł mu nawet Czkawka. Z kolei Sączysmark wciąż był tym okropnie wychowanym nastolatkiem, któremu w głowie tylko dziewczyny o sterczących, okrągłych piersiach i wywyższanie się przed innymi. Tworzył historie o swoim rzekomym męstwie, przechwalał się tym, jak dobrze idzie mu na szkoleniu i od czasu do czasu marudził coś o tym, że to on powinien zostać wodzem. Mimo wszystko, jego również cechowała swego rodzaju mądrość — nigdy nie przyznawał się do swoich błędów, aczkolwiek nigdy ich także nie kwestionował. Miał wystarczająco oleju w głowie, by zachować umiar w przechwałkach przed Astrid podczas treningu oraz zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś mądrego odnośnie do rzeczy wszelakich. Gdyby potrafił pozbyć się swojego ciętego języka oraz schować dumę do kieszeni to również byłby jakkolwiek dobrym materiałem na wodza. O bliźniakach zaś lepiej było nie wspominać. Jak zawsze żyli w swoim świecie i utrudniali życie wszystkim dookoła. Co rusz coś psuli, wysadzali albo po prostu kradli, by potem się o to targować. Mieli swój świat i swój węgiel, i nikt nie miał zamiaru im go odbierać. Niech się cieszą, póki mogą. Poczuł, jak jego już nie tak małe mięśnie się rozluźniają. Oddał się wszechobecnemu zapachowi suszonych ziół, które zwisały zewsząd oraz aromacie niektórych przypraw, które stały w odpowiednich pojemnikach na teoretycznie odpowiednich półkach. Ze spokojem wpatrywał się w niewielki ogień, który rzucał pomarańczowe światło na ciemne deski i leniwie ruszał się w tańcu, jaki wyznaczał mu wiatr. Pyskacz ponownie zażartował, tym razem bardziej udanie niż poprzednio, a Gothi uśmiechnęła się doń lekko i nakreśliła coś w piasku. Kowal ze skupieniem to czytał, a następnie zjeżył się, najwyraźniej oburzony brakiem poczucia humoru szamanki. Czkawka nie wtrącał się w ich rozmowę, siedząc z boku i czasem śmiejąc się na komentarze Pyskacza. Nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, tym bardziej że kowal głównie rozmawiał z Gothi o ich dzieciństwie i sprawach jakie miały ostatnio miejsce w wiosce. Z pasją opowiadał o nowej bestii, która została znaleziona na plaży. Szamanka spojrzała się nań dziwnie, lecz nie odpowiedziała na ten komentarz w żaden sposób. Chłopak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ta czasem zerka w jego stronę i uważnie go lustruje, jednakże postanowił się tym nie martwić i zganić swoją wybujałą wyobraźnię za podsuwanie mu niedorzecznych myśli. Późną nocą rozeszli się do swoich domów, spokojni i zmęczeni. Pyskacz jak zawsze oddał się swojej rutynie, opiekując się swoim okrągłym kompanem, Czkawka zaś szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę swego domu. Rozwalił się na swoim łóżku jak żaba na liściu, opatulił się nie aż tak szczelnie futrem i zgasił świecę. Po kilku minutach zasnął, nie mogąc doczekać się swojego dnia wolnego i zabaw ze Szczerbatkiem. '~~*~~ Biegł ile sił w nogach, nie bacząc na skały, gałęzie i korzenie, które co rusz stawały mu na drodze. Po prostu biegł, biegł i biegł... Nagle padł na plecy, gdy znalazł się na jakiejś polanie. Coś powaliło go i przycisnęło do podłoża, a on stęknął cicho, gdy poczuł ukłucie bólu. Spojrzał w zieleń, która górowała nad nim, zasłaniając wszystko dookoła. Nagle szmaragdowy kolor został zastąpiony czernią i nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, z jego ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany śmiech. Zaczął się wić w swojej agonii, śmiejąc się jak maniak i rękami bijąc lekko ciemny kształt. — Szczebatek! — wydusił między napadami śmiechu. — Łaskocze! Smok zaśmiał się na swój sposób i kontynuował tortury. Łaskotał tego niewinnego człowieka swoim długim, lepkim językiem, ciesząc się z jego cierpień. Lekkie uderzenia Czkawki były dlań porównywalne do łaskotek, więc nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi, zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze się bawiąc. Niemniej jednak w końcu przestał, uwalając swój łeb na torsie chłopaka. Ten oddychał nierówno i dosyć raptownie, lecz w miarę szybko dochodził do siebie. Z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w jego zaróżowione policzki, zastanawiając się nad nimi przez jakiś czas. Czuł bijące odeń ciepło, silniejsze niż zazwyczaj, przez co zmartwił się nieco. Z przeciągłym pytającym mruknięciem polizał Czkawkę po nim, a on zachichotał i pogładził go po łbie. Leżeli tak jeszcze jakiś czas. Człowiek głaskał smoka po jego głowie, a ten mruczał cicho, zamykając swoje owalne ślepia. Na ustach Czkawki widniał lekki uśmiech, jego oczy zaś były lekko przymrużone. Cieszył się ciepłem oraz bliskością swojego kompana, nawet mimo słońca, które uparcie wżerało się w jego skórę. W tej chwili czaiło się nawet więcej spokoju niż w zielonych płynach od Gothi, a on rozkoszował się nimi, zapominając o wszystkich zmartwieniach i otaczającym go świecie. W końcu zebrali się, by wstać. Następnie chłopak leniwie przygotował swojego kompana do lotu. Z uwagą i swego rodzaju pasją sprawdzał wszystkie linki w lotce, chcąc jak najlepiej ją usprawnić. Szybko zorientował się, iż silny wiatr zbyt znosi ich na bok, a jej niektóre ustawienia są zbyt niedokładne, by zapewnić stabilny lot. Cała ta wiedza kosztowała Szczerbatka masy zadrapań, ran i obić, lecz wciąż był aż nader chętny do kolejnych prób. Czkawka z początku martwił się niemiłosiernie, nie będąc pewien czy nie powinien może sam wpierw ją jakoś udoskonalić w kuźni Pyskacza, lecz widząc, ile radości Nocna Furia bierze z ich wspólnych lotów, nie był w stanie tak po prostu jej tego odebrać na czas bliżej nieokreślony. Dlatego wciąż kontynuowali te niebezpieczne zabawy, za każdym razem świetnie się bawiąc i co jakiś czas nie ocierając się o śmierć. Mimo obrażeń, jakie czasem odnosił jego kompan, chłopak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż był to jeden z jego najlepszych okresów i nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny. W końcu wskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka i wzbili się w powietrze w akompaniamencie donośnego łopotu skrzydeł. Wiatr ponownie z furią mierzwił włosy człowieka i z troską otulał ciało smoka, który co rusz przyspieszał, wzbijając się coraz wyżej. W końcu zawiśli w powietrzu na kilka sekund, a zaraz po tym wyrównali lot i poczęli koślawo lecieć przed siebie, zadowoleni. Co jakiś czas, gdy zawiał mocniej wiatr, byli spychani na bok, lecz żaden się tym nie przejął. Mieli w końcu wystarczająco lotów za sobą, by być pewni, iż wszystko jest w porządku. Najpewniej potrzebowali wprawy, by móc latać w idealnie prostej linii. Szczerbatek przyspieszył, a Czkawka pozwolił mu na to, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na przypływ adrenaliny. Pochylił się w siodle, by nadać ich sylwetce bardziej opływowy kształt, a smok zamruczał z aprobatą. Wiatr ponownie zawiał mocniej, znosząc ich na bok, lecz chłopak jedynie zmienił ustawienie lotki. Jej nowa pozycja zniosła ich nieco na drugi bok, lecz wspólnymi siłami wyrównali lot, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. Potężne skrzydła poruszyły się, unosząc ich, gdy poczęli tracić wysokość. Szczerbatek kłapnął szczękami, jakby chciał pogryźć powietrze i nadał swojemu ciału dziwny kształt, próbując jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć i narzucić Czkawce kierunek. Jego reakcja była opóźniona, co poskutkowało w chwiejnym obrocie dookoła ich osi, lecz szybko skoncentrował się jeszcze bardziej i naprawił swój błąd. Czuł, jak jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić ze zdenerwowania, jednak nie poświęcił temu uwagi, zaciskając jedynie palce mocniej na uchwytach. Nagle uszy Nocnej Furii poruszyły się w dziwny sposób, a ta rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby zdenerwowana. Chłopak wychylił się nieco, by móc dostrzec jakkolwiek pysk swego kompana, zaniepokojony jego reakcją. Ten jednak ponownie skupił się na trasie przed nim jakby nigdy nic. Czkawka mruknął coś pod nosem, również skupiając się na trasie. Po chwili wlecieli między ogromne filary ze skał, wokół których kręciło się ptactwo. Zwolnili, ostrożnie lecąc slalomem między nimi, co jakiś ocierając się o roślinność, która zdobiła kolumny. Im bardziej zagłębiali się w labiryncie, tym ciemniej się robiło, lecz obaj jedynie wytężyli zmysły. Chłopak co jakiś czas zmieniał ułożenie lotki w akompaniamencie szczęku mechanizmu, który przebijał się przez ryk wody na dole oraz skrzek ptaków, jakby chciał im pokazać, że jest od nich wszystkich lepszy. Nagle wiatr zawiał mocniej z jednej strony i targnęło nimi mocno na bok. Lewe skrzydło Szczerbatka boleśnie otarło się o ostry kamień. Czkawka natychmiastowo spróbował zmienić ułożenie lotki, lecz jego reakcja ponownie była spóźniona. Wyrżnęli o kamień z siłą wystarczającą, by wytrącić Szczerbatka z równowagi. Poczęli spadać w akompaniamencie długiego warkotu smoka i przestraszonego krótkiego krzyku człowieka. Furia spróbowała ponownie wyrównać swój lot, lecz nie miała wystarczająco miejsca na rozpostarcie swoich ogromnych skrzydeł. Zahaczyła nimi o pobliskie filary, a łuski posypały się, gdy poczęła ścierać sobie skórę. Zaryczała z bólu, mimowolnie kuląc się w powietrzu, wytrącając tym Czkawkę z równowagi. Niemalże zsunął się z siodła, lecz udało mu się na nim chociaż częściowo pozostać. Zmienił pozycję lotki, zmuszając ich do wykonania obrotu, w tym samym czasie próbując ustawić siebie i Szczerbatka w dobrych pozycjach. Udało mu się to tylko w połowie, ponieważ wciąż jego prawa noga nie mogła dosięgnąć strzemienia, lecz cieszył się niezmiernie z tego małego zwycięstwa. Pociągnął gada za szyję, ponownie wymuszając na nim odpowiednią pozycję. Ten nie zareagował na to, pozwalając mu na wykonanie tego, co było konieczne. Uważnie nasłuchiwał szczęków mechanizmu, próbując jakkolwiek wywnioskować położenie drugiej części jego ogona. Nadaremno. Zarzuciło nimi w bok, wykonali bliżej nieokreśloną podróbkę korkociągu i ponownie wyrżnęli w skałę. A potem w następną. I jeszcze jedną dla zasady. W końcu runęli do wzburzonej lodowatej wody niedaleko plaży. Pysk Szczerbatka został po nozdrza zakopany w błocie, natomiast Czkawka przeturlał się kawałek dalej. Leżeli w absolutnym bezruchu, jakby martwi bądź nieprzytomni, jedynym dźwiękiem zaś był szum wody. Po dłuższej chwili chłopak począł podnosić się na drżących rękach. Odgarnął błoto wymieszane z jego włosami z oczu i zaczął rozglądać się w panice, próbując dostrzec smoka. Gdy mu się to udało, podniósł się z głośnym jękiem bólu, nie będąc w stanie się wyprostować i koślawo podbiegł do swojego kompana. Padł przy nim na kolana, a łzy napłynęły do jego oczu. Stan Szczerbatka był katastrofalny, wyglądał, jakby był po walce z przeciwnikiem o trzykroć większym od siebie. Jego skrzydła, w szczególności lewe, były połamane, a błona pourywana w wielu miejscach, gdzieniegdzie nawet nie było po niej śladu poza kilkoma strzępkami. Z jego pleców zniknęła większość kolców, tak samo, jak z łap odpadło kilka płatów skóry, nawet mięsa. Siodło oraz cały mechanizm powyginały się we wszystkie możliwe strony, niektóre metalowe linki przebiły się przez czarne łuski, jego ciało zaś było w całości pokryte wszelakimi szramami i zadrapaniami. Czerwona posoka leniwie po nich spływała, plamiąc wodę na swój szkaradny kolor. Położył drżącą dłoń na jego pyszczku, starając się nie dotknąć żadnej ze szram na nim. Wpatrywał się przez płaszcz łez w jego przymknięte szmaragdowe oko, które przecinała paskudna rana. Nawet nie był w stanie myśleć nad tym, czy nadal na nie widzi. Dostrzegł w nim ogromną agonię. Z kącika jego oka wypłynęła mała łza, a chłopak chwilę przypatrywał się jej, lecz szybko zwrócił swoją uwagę na swego przyjaciela. Tym razem dostrzegł w zielonym oku błaganie i domyślił się, o co może go tak desperacko prosić. Mrugnął, gdy poczuł, jak jego oczy zaczynają szczypać, a po jego polikach szybko spłynęły dwie łzy. Szczerbatek wciąż wpatrywał się weń błagalnie, a on nie mógł tak po prostu zignorować tego. Zbyt wiele dlań znaczył, zbyt wiele razem przeżyli. Nieraz powiedział, że jest gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. Wziął delikatnie jego głowę na swoje kolana i podrapał go za uchem. Zamruczał słabo, patrząc nań załzawionymi oczami. Czkawka uśmiechnął się smutno, powstrzymując się całym sobą, by nie zacząć szlochać. Sięgnął do swojego pasa i wyciągnął zza niego swój nóż. Przygryzł dolną wargę, zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści. — Przepraszam cię, Szczerbatku. Jego szept został niemalże zagłuszony przez nieustający szum wody. Zaraz po tym rozległo się przeciągłe warknięcie pełne cierpienia, a zaraz po nim mruknięcie, jakby ulgi. Następnie wszystko poza wodą ucichło, spowijając oba ciała w swojej monotonnej rutynie. I tym optymistycznym akcentem doturlaliśmy się do końca rozdziału! Jestem zaiste ciekawa Waszych reakcji i nie mogę się doczekać, by je zobaczyć ^^ A odnośnie mojego misternego planu do trzech rozdziałów w tym tygodniu... Cóż, jest żywy jak Szczerbatek :") Przeceniłam swoje umiejętności, ALE mam także dobre wytłumaczenie! Byłam zajęta ratowaniem mojego dziecka, które kupiłam w Neonecie, zbezczeszczona przez pająka i budowałam fort z puszek Arizony ^^' Kolejna część ukaże się za tydzień! :D ''' '''Rozdział 15 Mało co doń docierało. Otępiale przemierzał las, skupiając się na panującej w jego głowie pustce oraz drżeniu mięśni. Na policzkach widniały ślady zaschniętych łez, oczy piekły wściekle i boleśnie, a głowa odpowiadała na wszystkie bodźce nieznośnym otępieniem, które również jakimś sposobem sprawiało ból. Wiedział, że wszystko go bolało, lecz mimo to miał wrażenie, jakby jego to nie dotyczyło, jakby to było cierpienie kogoś innego. Niemniej jednak wiedział, że to wszystko jak najbardziej dotyczyło właśnie jego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel właśnie zginął przezeń. Że właśnie on wbił nóż w jego ciało. Zabił go. Serce Czkawki boleśnie zabiło na tę myśl. Nadal w swej lewej dłoni ściskał rączkę broni, nadal na ostrzu znajdowała się krew Szczerbatka. Krew, która teraz także plamiła jego spodnie i prawą dłoń, zaciśniętą w pięść. W jej środku tkwiła jedna czarna łuska z nierówną dziurą na środku, zrobioną przez jego nóż. Czuł się paskudnie. Miał wrażenie, że ta jedna, mała łuska jest trofeum po jego pierwszym morderstwie niewinnego stworzenia. W rzeczywistości wziął ją przypadkiem, ponieważ utknęła na ostrzu i dopiero po kilku godzinach wleczenia się, ją zauważył i postanowił zatrzymać, aby przypominała mu zawsze o jego przyjacielu. Aczkolwiek jego umysł szybko zaczął podsuwać mu tak okropne myśli. Nazywał go mordercą. Bezdusznym zwyrolem. Nieudacznikiem. Egoistycznym kmiotem, któremu we łbie jedynie chlubienie się swoim łupem. Jak mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł być tak głupio pewny siebie? Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o tym, że był w stanie pomóc temu biednemu smokowi, którego zresztą i tak sam okaleczył? W końcu to było niemożliwe, ten fakt był tak piekielnie oczywisty. Jakim cudem mógłby odtworzyć tak skomplikowaną rzecz? Czkawka potrząsnął głową, próbując odgonić wszelkie myśli. Chciał skupić się na czymś, czymkolwiek miłym, lecz ogromna pustka i tęsknota w jego sercu nie pozwalała mu na to. Zbyt wiele negatywnych emocji kotłowało się z tyłu jego głowy. Oparł się plecami o najbliższe drzewo i zsunął się na miękką trawę. Już dawno temu zapadł zmrok i wydawać by się mogło, że takiemu chłystkowi jak on będzie śpiesznie do domu, lecz jemu absolutnie się doń nie śpieszyło. Stoick na pewno nie wrócił, a nawet jeżeli wrócił to i tak nie zrozumie powodu jego żałoby. A i tak nie mógł mu po prostu o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, w tym przypadku również by nie zrozumiał. Tak samo było z Pyskaczem. Skulił się, gdy ponownie zachciało mu się ryczeć. Nagłe poczucie samotności ogarnęło go natychmiastowo, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając humor. Nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby się wyżalić, nie miał nikogo, kto by zrozumiał. Tak bardzo chciał po prostu się wygadać, tak bardzo chciał, by ktoś go pocieszył, powiedział, że będzie dobrze... Powoli do jego świadomości począł przebijać się szum wody. Nieustający, jak wtedy, gdy zabijał Szczerbatka... Zaraz. Był w środku lasu. Skąd w takim razie wzięła się tutaj ruchoma woda? Wsłuchał się w szum, który przybierał na sile z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu zamienił się w ryk. Potworny, nieustający ryk, który miał jeszcze w akompaniamencie wszelakie syki wody. Zaraz po tym dołączył do nich cichy, delikatny szum liści, którymi bawił się wiatr albo jakieś stworzonko, które akurat przechodziło nieopodal. I wtedy zrozumiał. Wodospad. Był niedaleko wodospadu. Jego myśli spoczęły na wspomnieniach jego ulubionego miejsca. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstał i skierował się w jego stronę, lecz nie narzekał. Wielbił je całym sobą, zawsze przychodził tam, gdy potrzebował się zrelaksować, gdy potrzebował oczyścić umysł czy po prostu akurat miał taki kaprys. Była to jego oaza, która nigdy go nie zawodziła. Wszedł pewnie na ogromny pień i w kilku krokach znalazł się na jego środku tak jak zawsze. Zasiadł na nim, twarzą zwracając się w stronę lasu, który szerzył się pod nim. Nawet mimo swej mrocznej aury, spowodowanej nocą i panującą ciemnością, był tak samo piękny i bezpieczny jak za dnia. Niewyraźne kontury drzew dodawały mu otuchy, a ryk spadającej wody był jak grube futro w najzimniejszą noc. Mimowolnie zaczął sobie przypominać, gdy miesiąc temu zabrał Szczerbatka w to miejsce. Razem siedzieli na tym pieńku i wpatrywali się w niebo pełne pomarańczowych odcieni wschodu słońca. Jego przyjaciel mruczał cicho, on zaś siedział pod jego skrzydłem, ciesząc się jego obecnością i ciepłem. Nic nie mówił — dał sobie i jemu po prostu cieszyć się tą chwilą, nie chciał, by słowa ją niszczyły. Ponownie jego oczy zaczęły piec. Na chwilę las przed nim został rozmazany przez łzy, lecz szybko je odgonił, wzdychając przeciągle. Tak bardzo oddał się temu wspomnieniu, że nawet teraz czuł skrzydło Szczerbatka na swojej głowie, miał wrażenie, jakby był z nim w tej chwili tak jak wtedy. Oddał się temu, odganiając wszystkie złe myśli, jakie ponownie chciały go ogarnąć. Pozwolił lasowi się ukoić, zagłębiając się we wspomnienia, które samoistnie doń przychodziły. ~~*~~ — Czkawka! Już myślałem, że cię dorwały! — wykrzyknął Pyskacz, przytulając chłopaka do siebie. Wrócił kilka godzin przed świtem, cały w zaschniętym błocie oraz jakichś gałązkach i liściach. Kowal niewyobrażalnie się o niego martwił, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że las nocą to niebezpieczne miejsce, tym bardziej ostatnimi czasy. Wszelakie smoki, te znane i nieznane wikingom, zagnieżdżały się w nich i często rzucały na słabych lub nieostrożnych. Dlatego tak mu ulżyło, gdy zoczył jego wątłą sylwetkę. — Gdzieś ty był? — zapytał, odsuwając go od siebie. — W lesie, przechadzałem się i w pewnym momencie zaatakował mnie jakiś smok. Uciekłem, ale zgubiłem drogę i błądziłem tak, dopóki nie znalazłem się tu — odpowiedział chłopak, a Pyskacz powędrował wzrokiem na jego splamioną dłoń. Mimo to nie widział na jego ciele żadnych ran. Ani nie czuł. Jeżeli cały dzień chodził z takim brudem na sobie, to wszelakie rany szybko zaczęłyby się babrać. A mimo to Czkawka wyglądał na nienaruszonego, co byłoby dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że walczył ze smokiem. Te bestie absolutnie nie mają litości, wykorzystają każdą okazję, by brutalnie okaleczyć lub zamordować jakieś niewinne stworzenie. — Jesteś ranny? — spytał, patrząc nań z troską. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową. — I tak powinieneś iść do Gothi — stwierdził, wpatrując się w zaczerwienione i opuchnięte oczy czeladnika. Nawet jeżeli naprawdę nie był ranny to wizyta u Gothi dobrze mu zrobi. Widział, jak rozluźnił się po ostatnim razie i chciał, by tak pozostało. Tym bardziej że już niedługo koniec Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie chciał, by Czkawka wypadł gorzej niż zawsze tylko dlatego, że stres ostatnimi czasy tak bezlitośnie go katował. Syn wodza kłócił się z nim chwilę, argumentując, czemu nie musi iść do szamanki, ten jednak nie słuchał go, pozostając przy swoich racjach i nie pozwalając mu ich zmienić. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, gdy Czkawka w końcu zaprzestał tego bezsensownego marnowania czasu i grzecznie udał się w kierunku chatki staruszki. Po drodze dużo klął na Pyskacza, aczkolwiek uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust. Tak bardzo cieszył się z tej krótkiej bliskości i troski, jaką został obdarowany, tak bardzo tego teraz potrzebował. Nadal żałował, że nie może kowalowi opowiedzieć o wszystkim i potem otrzymać odeń pocieszenie czy żadne inne wsparcie, lecz radował się tym, co miał. W końcu kowal zawsze służył mu radą na miarę swoich możliwości. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami, poczuł, jak ogarnia go ogromna niezręczność. Było tak strasznie późno — tudzież wcześnie — miał wrażenie, że nie powinien o takiej godzinie zakłócać czyjegoś spokoju. Co, jeżeli staruszka właśnie śpi albo robi swoje dziwne praktyki czy cokolwiek innego? Oczywiście, wiedział, że mógł do niej przyjść, kiedy tylko mu się zachce, w końcu Gothi służyła ludowi i zawsze była dlań dostępna, aczkolwiek nadal miał wrażenie, że nie powinien nadużywać tej dobroduszności, jaką ona okazuje. Drzwi nagle uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem. Szamanka spojrzała się nań z życzliwym uśmiechem i gestem zaprosiła do środka. Potrzebował chwili na zrozumienie, co się właściwie dzieje i czy coś go przypadkiem nie ominęło, lecz w miarę szybko opamiętał się i skorzystał z jej zaproszenia. Od razu poczuł znajomy zapach ziół i przypraw. Tym razem o wiele więcej wisiało nieopodal ogniska na patykach, najwyraźniej się susząc. Z półek, które stały przy ścianach ubyło nieco misek, lecz nie przejął się tym, stwierdzając, że najpewniej zostały przestawione z miejsca na miejsce albo po prostu się skończyły. Zasiadł na niewielkim krzesełku przed ogniskiem i przyjął od Gothi zielony napój w misce. Zaskoczył się, gdy zauważył parę, unoszącą się znad cieczy. Czyżby go oczekiwała? Nie pytał jej o nic, wiedząc, że i tak nie zrozumie odpowiedzi. Pyskacz był zbyt zmęczony, by mu dzisiaj towarzyszyć, ponadto powiedział, że najwyraźniej staruszka jest nań obrażona za jeden z jego żartów. Dlatego siedział grzecznie i studził napój, z zaciekawieniem obserwując jej poczynania. Stała przy jednym z wiader i obmywała jakąś dużą szmatkę. Gdy uznała, że mokry materiał jest najwyraźniej wystarczająco mokry, ścisnęła ją mocno w dłoniach, a przez jej palce przeleciała niechciana ciecz. Następnie podeszła do Czkawki, odsunęła naczynie, które trzymał w dłoniach i poczęła delikatnie czyścić jego twarz. Ten poczuł się nieco zawstydzony, domyślając się, że musi wyglądać teraz dosyć śmiesznie i żałośnie, dodatkowo wstyd mu było za to, że sam się nie ogarnął przed przyjściem do niej. Kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Skończywszy swoją pracę, uśmiechnęła się doń ciepło i wrzuciła teraz brązową szmatkę do ognia, który zasyczał cicho i głęboko w aprobacie. Nim Czkawka zdążył o czymkolwiek pomyśleć, ponownie znalazła się przy nim i wyciągnęła zza jego pasa nóż. Spoglądała nań smętnie, kierując się w tym samym czasie do tego samego wiadra, z którego wyciągnęła materiał. Powoli poczęła czyścić ostrze, a chłopak patrzył na to ponuro, czując, jak jego oczy ponownie pieką, gdy przyglądał się czerwonej posoce. Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się całym sobą na zielonym, dziwnym płynie. Miał dosyć płakania jak na jeden dzień. Zaczął powoli pić napój, wciąż wpatrując się tępo w Gothi. Ta szybko uporała się z czyszczeniem broni i położyła ją nieopodal wiadra, najwidoczniej nie przejmując się tym, czy Czkawka chce ją z powrotem, czy nie, po czym podeszła doń i uśmiechnęła się leciutko, tak jak robi to przyjaciel przy mówieniu „będzie dobrze". Jej pomarszczona dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni w jego spodniach, a on siedział w bezruchu, nie wiedząc jak się zachować i czy powinien coś z tym faktem robić. Po chwili staruszka wyciągnęła z niej czarną łuskę i przyjrzała się jej, marszcząc brwi. Jej dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do jej podbródka, gdy ta się zamyśliła. Czkawka czuł niepokój, który boleśnie ściskał jego serce, jego dłonie poczęły oblewać się zimnym potem i zaciskać na drewnianym naczyniu coraz bardziej. Nie potrafił odgadnąć myśli Gothi, nawet z pomocą jej ekspresji czy akcji, było to po prostu dlań niewykonalne. Bał się, że zaraz go stąd wyrzuci, przegna z Berk albo przeklnie w jakiś sposób. Nie mógł znieść tej ciszy i napięcia. Szamanka odwróciła się doń plecami i podeszła do jednej z półek, na której znajdowało się mnóstwo linek, pustych drewnianych naczyń oraz kilka małych nożyków. Zaczęła grzebać w zbiorowisku wszystkiego, najwyraźniej szukając czegoś. W swojej dłoni nadal ściskała łuskę Szczerbatka, co jakiś czas zwracając na nią swoje spojrzenie i przyglądając się jej. W końcu uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaczęła robić coś, pozostając odwrócona rzycią do Czkawki. Ten siedział spięty na swoim miejscu, ciągle popijając napój i obserwując ją tak intensywnie, że miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał jej wywiercić dziurę w plecach. W końcu Gothi odwróciła się, a na jej ustach rozkwitł niewielki uśmiech. Szybko znalazła się przy nim i rozprostowała swój podarunek, który przedtem ściskała ciasno w swoich starych dłoniach. Złapała pewnie za pętlę i zawiesiła ją na szyi Czkawki, który w końcu odstawił puste naczynie na bok. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku, jakiego doznał, gdy na jego szyi spoczął krótki naszyjnik, na którym wisiała łuska Szczerbatka. Z niedowierzaniem patrzył na szamankę, lecz ta wyłącznie się doń uśmiechała, najwidoczniej zadowolona z siebie. Złapała jego dłonie i ścisnęła je lekko, jakby chcąc dodać mu tym otuchy i naprawdę powiedzieć jego upragnione „będzie dobrze". Niemniej jednak jej twarz szybko przybrała zmartwiony wyraz. Jej prawa dłoń powędrowała do jednej z torebek, jakie miała przyczepione do swojego pasa i zaczęła nią szperać w niej chwilę. Gdy w końcu znalazła to, czego szukała jej lewa dłoń, odchyliła nieco tę Czkawki, po czym położyła na niej złotawą, zaokrągloną łuskę. Chłopak przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem, nie do końca rozumiejąc przekaz. Gothi zacisnęła wargi i wskazała wpierw na złotą, a potem na czarną łuskę. Podczas tego gestu jej oczy twardo pozostawały na twarzy Czkawki, jakby próbując coś przekazać. Ten zastanowił się chwilę. — To coś ważnego, prawda? — zapytał, zaciskając palce na podarunku. Szamanka pokiwała głową, widocznie rozluźniając się nieco. Przygryzł lekko swoją dolną wargę, intensywnie myśląc nad tym, co szamanka może chcieć mu przekazać. Domyślał się, że musi chodzić o jakiegoś smoka, lecz nie był pewien, o jakiego i co miał z nim niby zrobić. W końcu gadów o złotych łuskach było zadziwiająco wiele, tak samo, jak rzeczy, które można z nimi zrobić. Gothi mogła po prostu chcieć, aby zrobił dla niej dywan ze smoka o takim kolorze jako przysługę za udzielenie pomocy. Albo chciała, aby przyprowadził do niej takiego gada, bo chce go jako swojego pupila. Albo po prostu chciała mu dać taką łuskę, bo jest ładniejsza od czarnej. Mimo to zatrzymał oba podarunki, stwierdzając, że spełni życzenie szamanki. W końcu i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a teraz każda rzecz, jaka odciągnie jego myśli od śmierci Szczerbatka jest dlań zbawienna. Geralt i Jaskier to otp, a orzech to owoc. Natomiast taboret to kijowe siedzisko Po tych ważnych, życiowych faktach mogę napisać, że rozdział ten był dosyć spokojny i przyjemny do pisania ^^ Co prawda, co rusz musiałam uciekać na łóżko i potem z powrotem do komputera bo taboret to naprawdę kijowe siedzisko, ale dałam radę :D Specjalne podziękowania dla mojej gwiazdki za pocieszanie mojej rzyci w tych przerwach! Następna część za tydzień :) ' 'Ostatnie słowa Witam! Tym razem w końcu mogę się posłużyć ładnym chudym fontem, by z Wami porozmawiać! ^^ A więc radujmy się :D Przez ten tydzień przerwy (w zasadzie to ponad) srogo zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym opowiadaniem. Napotkałam jeden problem — nie byłam w stanie zmusić się do napisania ani słowa. I nie chodzi tu o przypływ weny czy motywacji do pracy (w rzeczywistości nigdy na to nie czekam, tylko korzystam ze wszystkiego, co w sobie mam, by tworzyć), a o czyste zrezygnowanie. Nie będę ukrywać, przy tym opowiadaniu spotkało mnie więcej zgub, niż Egipt widział plag. Już wyjaśniam dlaczego. 31 marca zaczęła się moja przygoda z tym opowiadaniem. Zanim jeszcze napisałam pierwsze słowa prologu, trafiła we mnie pierwsza zguba — brak ekscytacji nowym pomysłem. Moje podejście do tego, co mam zaraz stworzyć było po prostu tak puste i płytkie, że aż żal o tym myśleć. Jeżeli ktoś nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego to aż taka przeszkoda to już tłumaczę — jako „artysta" muszę podejść do projektu z jakąś pozytywną emocją (ekscytacja zazwyczaj najczęściej się objawia). Tworzenie to dosyć skomplikowany proces, który potrafi naprawdę wymęczyć, gdy nie ma się doń właściwego podejścia. Tego podejścia właśnie mi zabrakło i nawet wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Kolejnej rzeczy nie mogłam kontrolować. Otóż mój styl przeszedł ogromną zmianę, do czego również przyczyniło się to opowiadanie. Nabrałam mnóstwa odwagi oraz nabrałam pewności, co dokładnie CHCĘ tworzyć (ponieważ w międzyczasie pracuję z moją gwiazdką nad innymi rzeczami). Zrozumiałam wiele rzeczy, przeanalizowałam jeszcze więcej. Nauczyłam się wielu rzeczy od tego opowiadania, dałam radę jakoś rozruszać moje zardzewiałe trybiki. Niemniej jednak uczyłam się też mnóstwa rzeczy od innych opowiadań, nawet od innych dziedzin sztuki (ponieważ jestem w zasadzie wszystkim po trochu) i widząc po prostu, jak bardzo nie dopieściłam tego opowiadania, jak w rzeczywistości mało pracy w nie włożyłam, jest mi wstyd. Przestałam być zadowolona z tego, co z nim robię, do tego coraz bardziej zaczęłam rozumieć, że w zasadzie pisanie o wielu rzeczach tutaj jest dla mnie bólem w rzyci. Zrozumiałam, że fanfiction zdecydowanie nie jest moim konikiem, a myślami co rusz wracałam do innych projektów, które już nawet teraz są dopieszczone bardziej niż to, co mogliście tutaj czytać. Za co przepraszam. I naprawdę nie chodzi mi tutaj o to, że zrobiłam błędy i nie jest to opowiadanie idealne. Nazywam się „artystą" zbyt długo, by wiedzieć, że nic co stworzę, takie nie będzie i jest mi z tym dobrze. Moim problemem jest to, że mogłam włożyć tutaj o wiele więcej serca, o wiele więcej siebie, zaprowadzić fabułę, sam POMYSŁ, o wiele dalej niż to zrobiłam przez swoje durne puste podejście, jakie jeszcze miałam w marcu. Czego się również nauczyłam przez ten czas to fakt, że stan psychiczny jest piekielnie ważny przy tworzeniu, ogółem w życiu nawet codziennym i ważne jest, aby o siebie dbać. Dokładnie 10 kwietnia uczestniczyłam w wycieczce, która naprawdę otworzyła mój pusty umysł, a z pomocą mojej najdroższej gwiazdki zobaczyłam w końcu ile szczęścia i piękna powinno przynosić tworzenie oraz ogółem sama egzystencja. Za co dziękuję. To około pół roku zaprowadziło mnie do tego, kim jestem teraz. Dzięki Wam, moim najdroższym czytelnikom, dzięki osobom, które spotkałam i które znam, udało mi się rozwinąć o wiele bardziej niż przez niemalże całe moje życie. Dziękuję za to, że wskazywaliście moje błędy, dziękuję za dyskusje, jakie mogłam z Wami mieć, dziękuję za wspieranie mnie i dziękuję za naukę, którą mi przekazaliście. Aczkolwiek w końcu doszłam do momentu, w którym widzę, że kontynuowanie tej przygody nie ma sensu. Dlaczego? Ponieważ to opowiadanie nie jest już w stanie mnie dalej rozwijać, ponieważ nie widzę sensu w kontynuowaniu rzeczy tak potwornie pustej, gdy na wyciągnięcie ręki mam tyle pomysłów, które tylko czekają, aby oddać im wszystko, co się posiada. Tak więc kończę to opowiadanie jeszcze przed epilogiem. Zadecydowałam, iż powinnam wybierać to, co jest dla mnie dobre, a już od dosyć dawna odnoszę wrażenie, że kontynuowanie tego takie nie jest. Oczywiście, mogłabym napisać je od nowa tak, aby było już w moim stylu, lecz jeżeli mam być szczera to daleko byłoby temu do fanfiction (w moim odczuciu). Oraz nie mogłabym go dodawać na JWS Wiki, bo po prostu łamałoby regulamin. Dlaczego? Ponieważ cenzurowanie przekleństw w tekście nie wygląda estetycznie, dodatkowo wystąpiłyby treści stricte dla dorosłych ^^' Tak więc takie opowiadania tu miejsca nie mają i będę to respektować :D No i... Wikingowie wyszli już z mody, co powiecie na trochę Sławian (czy tam Słowian, jak kto woli)? Jeżeli z kolei ktoś z Was byłby zainteresowany czytaniem takiego opowiadania, to zapraszam do dyskusji! Jestem ciekawa co sądzicie o tym ^^ A teraz, przejdę do rzeczy o wiele ciekawszej... A mianowicie — zapowiedź nowego opowiadania! Tym razem będzie to kompletnie moja wizja twórcza, a więc moje słowo będzie prawem absolutnym. Czekać na Was będzie tragedia, seks, kontrowersja oraz... kanibalizm! Tak, dobrze czytacie~ W dodatku przekleństwa, sarkazm oraz świat tak mroczny i brudny, że już Wasze matki nigdy nie nazwą Waszego pokoju „burdelem". Zaprezentuję Wam świat, w którym ludzie, aby przetrwać, muszą zżerać siebie nawzajem oraz zakładać osady, w których znajdą sprzymierzeńców. Każda osada ma swojego Nietykalnego — najlepszego z Łowców, którego nikt nie może dotknąć, nawet Nietykalny z innej osady. Ich zadaniem — tak samo, jak Łowców — jest pilnowanie, aby ludzie z ich osady mieli co jeść i pić. Sarhen, nasza główna bohaterka, już od kilku lat funkcjonuje jako Nietykalna i ma się naprawdę dobrze! Cóż, może trafniejszym słówkiem byłoby „miała"... W końcu to główny bohater, u nich nigdy nie może być spokojnie, prawda? Tym bardziej że ostatnimi czasy zaczyna strasznie ubywać ludzi, a brak ludzi oznacza brak jedzenia... Jeżeli ten ekstremalnie krótki wstęp Was zainteresował, to zapraszam do obserwacji mojego profilu na Wattpadzie (znajdziecie mnie pod nazwą Shadaro ^^), aby dostać powiadomienie, gdy w końcu światu ukaże się ta opowieść! Nie znam daty ani godziny, ponieważ wymaga jeszcze trochę pracy i szlifowania, lecz już niedługo powinno się Waszym oczom ukazać! Przynajmniej do końca września ^^' Jeżeli jesteście zainteresowani moją twórczością to na moim profilu widnieje też link do mojego Instagrama oraz link do profilu mojej gwiazdki, na którym są nasze twory! Możliwe, że coś Was tam zainteresuje ^^ Od razu mówię, że to wspaniała osóbka, która naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy i gdyby nie ona to nigdy bym nie powróciła do pisania czy nawet tworzenia ogółem, tak więc zajrzyjcie jeśli jesteście nas ciekawi i nawet jeżeli Wam się nie spodoba to, co tworzymy razem, to przekażcie to komuś, komu się może spodobać! Taka pomoc naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy i będziemy Wam wdzięczne za to :)